


Caged

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apocalypse, Be careful of what you wish for, Birds are big element in this, Brick and Blossom are good bird parents, Brothels, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gaslighting, Guns fired, I don't make the rules they are just adorable, Idiots in Love, Major Sexual Content, Major character death before events of story, Memory Loss, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV First Person, Parental Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Starcrossed Love, Violence, War, War violence, guns mentioned, post college, red light districts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 65,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: "One is a prisoner. One is a fighter. One is a survivor."The end has come. The Demon Lord reigns and "evil" has triumphed.Because...."One did it for love. One did it for revenge. And one did it to belong."Six lives change. Six lives endure.Six lives... Caged.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Dexter/Olga, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchelson/Bubbles Utonium
Comments: 33
Kudos: 92





	1. Part 1: One Caged BIrd

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, it is here! It is time, the story of "Caged" now unfolds... at last. 
> 
> I have waited a long time to tell this tale, indeed there are probably some of you will remember the first incarnation of "Caged" back on fanfiction.net once upon a time but now I am happy to say that not only has "Caged" returned but it is now redux and even better- it certainly is much more up to my personal standard. 
> 
> That being said however, I do want to give a friendly warning that "Caged" is not like my other works, not only in that is it First Person but it that it is also a much grimmer, darker and foreboding tale than say "The Contract" or "Siren's Kiss"- all I can say is my best comparison is that you will be entering an "Act 4" from the start and this roller coaster is going to take you through hell of a ride. 
> 
> However I promise as the writer, that I am very much aware of this and I will be warning accordingly in EACH chapter exactly what you all are in for- and that I will do my best to give adequate warning at the start of each chapter for elements that may be upsetting for some readers so they can make the best decision for themselves. 
> 
> And with that long-winded explanation out of the way I don't see anymore reason to hesitate a moment longer: Happy October my Lovelies and please buckle up, strap in and enjoy... "Caged". 
> 
> The Following Chapter contains:  
> War Violence, Emotional Manipulation and abuse by a parental figure, abuse of authority, Prejudice, explicit language

“ _The Devil pulls the strings which make us dance;_

_We find delight in the most loathsome things;_

_Some furtherance of Hell each new day brings,_

_And yet we feel no horror in that rank advance.”_

― Charles Baudelaire

**_-o-o-o-_ **

**11:25 pm**

**April 8, 2018**

**Townsville, California**

**(Year 3 of The Great Lord's Reign)**

**-o-o-o-**

_Cheep. Cheep. Cheep._

“My… you’re hungry tonight… you’d think I didn’t feed you.” 

_Cheep. Cheep. Cheep._

“Hold on darling- I’ll get to you next.” 

The incessant chirping grew louder- much more annoyed- typical. My little green firecracker was always so impatient. At least my blue angel just sat calmly in my hand- pecking at her pile of seeds without complaint. I had been a little late in giving them their evening feeding- but at least she understood. 

And she certainly did love to be petted. Her feathers puffed up and a low coo followed every stroke. To the point the green bird nipped at my hair- truly annoyed now. Not only impatient but jealous to boot. 

“Alright… alright- easy- oh don’t you dare- I see you. My hair is not nesting fluff missy!” More chirping. Protesting her innocence most likely- the blue bird simply looked up with a withering look in her little beady eyes towards her belligerent sibling. She even gave a warning nip towards her when she was perched at her side with her own supply of seed. 

“Now, now girls don’t fight. You know there’s plenty. Do you want to go for some exercise? Hmm?” 

Her seed already extinguished, my green angel soared into the air at the slightest tilt upwards of my palm - Little Blue seemed unsure however. She was the shy one. 

“Go on sweetheart- it’s okay. Go on now. Up you go.” More hesitation but finally she spread her wings as I raised my hand up slightly- she raced after her sister- always trying to catch up that one- the blur of green and blue zipped around the high ceilings- around and over the chandelier and having a good game of tag between the ceiling beams. 

I closed the cage door gently- and followed the little streaks all the way back into the living room- a click of my tongue however and they both descended- of course Little Green, always a troublemaker perched atop my head while her sister, Little Blue being much more calm settled back into my palm, a happy coo in her wake as I tickled her neck- On cue another irritated peep sounded- and my ear was nipped. Ah. Jealousy rears its ugly head. She swooped down to my open palm and seemed rather smug as she bumped her sister farther away. She bumped back. The chirping grew ominously hostile. Biting was imminent. 

“Girls…” I scolded quietly. “That’s quite enough.” 

They quieted. I headed for my usual spot at this time of night- my plush chair right in front of the largest window. I paused however- and dug out once again the small note that had been attached to the satin pillow by my side this morning. Where his head should have been….

_Blossom,_

_Read a book. Play with the girls. Watch a movie. Anything else babe. Just please don’t look out the window. It’s almost over. I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can. Just please, don't look out the window Blossom._

_I love you,_

_Brick_

The city below was quiet. The sky is that same dull red… the streets are littered with debris and empty- a curfew had been initiated- all civilians were to be in their homes by seven at the latest- only those on official business were allowed on the streets past that time- anyone else caught would more than likely suffer a swift and timely execution. 

Martial Law had been declared- this latest uprising had been one of the more violent ones over the years. The screaming and yelling outside had frightened my babies. Gunfire, explosions in the distance- everything that merited a full scale rebellion. 

The chaos continued outside even now I could see it in the distance- even these heavy crimson drapes couldn’t block it all out. How long has this been going on? Two days? Three? They were stubborn… they really seemed to refuse to see the inevitable this time... 

Brick hated rebellions. He’d been in a foul mood all week- rebellions irritated him. Wasted time. Wasted _his_ time. There was no point to them. The fools were throwing their lives away for nothing. 

And here I was. 

Sitting in a chair staring out a window- watching my city burn under a regime I had never even in my worst of nightmares could have imagined. I watch the people- I see them keep looking to the sky. That dull bloody sky… they’re looking for a miracle. For hope. For their saviors to come save them. 

They’re looking for me… 

For… us. 

For… the Powerpuff Girls… 

As they had looked… for the last three years… three days and eighteen hours since I’d been thrown into this cage. 

I had over the years managed to figure out how to block out the screams, the cries for help- the pleading. All I had to do was draw the heavy red velvet curtains to close myself off from the outside world. Like I soothed my girls every night- lulling them into sleep with that comforting darkness. 

Like I would bury myself in his arms to find my own. 

The low content cooing suddenly shifted to faster, higher pitched chirps- they felt it in the air too. 

The _boom_ shook the room- I clicked my tongue again and again, my blue angel was practically shivering even as I comforted her by stroking her neck-another boom. The elder sister took immediate flight as the room shook again and I shot up. 

They seemed close. Could they actually make it all the way here? Another quick click of my tongue and the younger sister flew off after the green streak while I rushed to the window and pressed my face to the cool glass- the smoke in the distance was ominous. 

It was also blood red. 

My breath slowed. So… it was over then. Once again the so called… Great Lord had won again, Him's forces…were victorious. I stepped away from the window, closed the curtains and returned to my chair. My little _clicks_ failed to bring my babies back to me however- they were perched on one of the crystals in the chandelier frantically preening each other- comforting coos in their wakes to the other. 

I couldn't really blame them. For all their little rivalry… they were devoted sisters. 

Sisters… 

I should have stayed with them. My sisters. At least we’d be together now… 

But I hadn’t been allowed that option. I hadn’t been given any other choice. When was I _ever_ given a choice? 

Our last moments… before the world had gone to hell…During that final attack… that one single moment… that had taken everything from me… 

During that… brutal battle that had been nothing but a front. 

A ploy for time. A _distraction._ Just keep us busy enough for the creature we only knew as “Him” to strike. 

It had been an instant. An instant of sheer unimaginable pain. Like something had been ripped from my very chest despite the fact no blood had been shed. 

Our power....our X’… was gone. It had been… _stolen_ from us. 

We’d hit the ground with a sickening thud- and seemingly in an instant had been surrounded on all sides- guns, switchblades, bronze knuckles, clubs, weapons of any caliber- any kind of cruelty. Bubbles had clung to my right side- Buttercup had put her arms out in front of both of us- no matter how hopeless the situation… my tough little sister had been determined to go down fists flying- blood flowing from noses, broken limbs- her strength… her unflinching courage… had inspired us. 

Bubbles had raised shaky fists- mine had gone up as well. All the “enemies” so called we had made over the years- all glowing with a supernatural demonic laced strength- a gift for selling oneself to the devil. There had been… no escape. But… the Powerpuff Girls… would go down fighting. 

Together. 

But then… that very creature had emerged from within the cackling lynch mob. 

Laughing. Smiling. Enjoying his victory at long last. But nonetheless… with a raise of a claw the mob was stopped from instantly ripping us to pieces. Merely delayed the inevitable. Had the creature wanted a final word? To gloat one final time? 

…How I wish that had been it. 

Our grip on each other seemed to tighten then- This… feeling of dread had begun to overcome me- that something… had felt wrong- something… somehow worse than me… about to be torn apart by an angry savage mob. 

I suppose one could have called it… a foreboding. I was after all the least… injured… of my sisters. Both had fought savagely… but I’d been barely touched. 

Something even my sisters had noticed. Bubbles’ grip had tightened, Buttercup had pushed me farther behind her. Their actions seemed to amuse Him- I should have known something was behind Princess Morebucks’ glower…as she had held her gun aimed squarely at us but never fired the fateful shot. As the other villains… glared at us, the three lambs waiting for slaughter. 

But I was foolish enough to believe that it was from mere… impatience. Anger at being… delayed their revenge. And I had grown angry myself- what was the hold up! Stop torturing my sisters and just… _end it!_ They were frightened! Even Buttercup for all her bravado had been shaking. It was the waiting that was the torture- why draw it out!? Surely everyone in that crowd had wanted a taste! 

But the creature had still kept the ravenous mob quiet. 

Until Him had finally spoken...and those words still chilled me... They had been so dismissive. So… blasé. So…Uncaring _._ So….

Simple. 

_“Take her.”_

The pull had been savage- Both my sisters had screamed, pulled- fought- Bubbles had managed to get a hold of my jacket but we were powerless… literally… they’d screamed my name… but I’d been wrenched from their grips. I had fought. I had struggled. I’d even bit. The laughter had only grown… more frenzied. 

The holds on my arms had been savage as I’d been dragged forward and the creature had leered down at me almost eagerly- that sadistic smile growing and growing: Before Him had once again given an airy shrug and waved his claw. 

_“Deal's a deal-Carry on.”_

The mob had closed in on them. My sisters… their faces at that moment… were imprinted on me… the sheer terror in Bubbles’… the helpless blank look in Buttercup’s… even as they’d clung to each other… screaming my name- as theirs’ had come from my own mouth as I was dragged away. 

Having never even gotten…to tell them…. how much I loved them before… 

The images are faint. Diminishing. One by one. Day by day…. I can’t hear their laughter as clearly- Their faces have begun to blur… Soon I’ll lose them even in my mind. Just like I’ve lost them in the flesh… just like I’ve lost everything else. 

My fist flew to cup the simple golden locket with the three strands of hair nestled within I kept hidden under my clothes. He had managed to save it… found it nestled in the bedside drawer by my father's…bedroom that we phad never had the courage to clean out… 

But that simple gilded heart had been worth more than any diamond, and his shaking quivering smile… as he'd pressed it silently into my palm… 

….where was Brick? It has been hours, surely...surely he couldn't have been hurt...injured… they couldn't hurt him. Oh how they wished they could no doubt but they….they were unstoppable. The Demon Lord….Him…. Wouldn't allow one of his most powerful slaves-.... Son...I meant the Great One's own esteemed sons to be injured… in a mere rebel skirmish. 

Even in my own thoughts I knew I...had to be careful… who knew… when they would be listening. 

I focused on the hulking mass in the distance. Where Townsville City Hall had once stood.., now stood a monstrously medieval esque fortress almost as tall as the skyscraper I currently resided in. One of the “Great Lord’s” theatrical grand gestures. A showing of Him's power. 

But I was safe in my cage. A cage I had no choice but to stay in- just because I was spared that night… didn’t mean many didn’t want me dead. _'Out of the picture'_ so to speak… 

And to think… according to so many… I was one of the _lucky_ ones… 

Outside there was chaos, carnage, fear and death. In here I was safe, pampered, wanted for nothing… wasn’t that worth being locked away behind gilded bars- living a life of luxury and privilege. 

My cage had everything anyone could ever want after all… 

I had a kitchen that I didn’t get much personal use out of but I had access to any delicacy my little heart could ever desire- I simply had but to ask and it would be delivered to me at once. 

I had a bathroom with a round marble tub, solid gold faucets and a shower that rained upon me as if it came from the sky itself… funny how I had begged for years for such a device to be installed in my tiny childhood bathroom… but here I had mentioned it only once in passing and the next day there it had been. 

My walls were lined with bookshelves installed in every room reaching the very ceiling in some cases -Brick had filled them with every book he could think of then had had me write pages and pages of any he’d missed. The first editions of any new work that even remotely interested me were swiftly delivered here- I needed only say the word. 

When I felt like escaping into a new reality I could simply turn out the lights and peruse from jaw dropping film collection Brick possessed. Anything from the classic silent era to the present: After all… Even in this fucked up world, Hollywood continued on and Brick had always been a movie aficionado. He had a true fascination with film and an appreciation for the art itself. I had spent many a long night watching movie after movie- listening to his murmured words against my hair concerning that technique- or that directing decision- good. Bad. Asinine. Genius. 

Who needs movie theaters… when the newest blockbusters and most buzz worthy Oscar contenders are delivered right to my door at a single word. 

My babies had an entire room to themselves - and I could have as many as I so wished. It was foolish for me to stop myself at two really- I only had to say the word and I would have an entire aviary filled with the most colorful, beautiful and rarest birds this world had to offer. One word. And it would be done. 

My gloriously long hair, so long it trailed past my ankles...thick and shining was carefully tended to with the most pristine care, brushed with hundreds of strokes, and my skin was oils and creams. My entire physical appearance was….priority of course. A guarded… treasure. The Great Lord was always a being of immaculate taste who insisted on quality and… beauty in everything associated with their court… 

I wore clothing bearing the brands and names which only the stars of my youth had had any business wearing. On some days I could be standing by Brick's side in a smart perfectly tailored suit smiling and waving as camera flashes blazed around us. On other days I could be wearing a skin tight floor length chiffon gown worthy of any star studded Red Carpet event, dripping in jewels and sipping the finest wine or champagne from a crystal glass with his arm snugly around my waist. 

After all… Only the best…the _very_ best would _ever_ do… for…me. 

And that was only the tip of the iceberg! How could I be so ungrateful! So _selfish!_ Really he deserved better! What did he even see in me!? 

There were times I wanted to rip that foul woman’s tongue out. Her and her entire gaggle of “supporters”. Those who wanted to see me hanging from a gibbet and the place at Brick’s side occupied by a more “worthy” woman. 

Let them try. He’d rip them to pieces. Or he’d order one of his brothers to do it. Or they’d just do it on their own initiative. 

I was after all a piece of property. I was Brick’s most delicate flower. His precious little bird. The woman he loves and thus… ‘Noli me tangere’

_For Caesar’s I am._

And yet _another_ perk of my cage- there’s always a fully stocked bar! I hate most spirits, but they make everything go away for a while. Briefly- unlike others I can’t even relish in the euphoria of knowing nothing- the booze goes right through me- and no matter how much I drink… it just takes more and more… but I figured… once he returns he might appreciate this vintage and well while I can't exactly join him right now with my… well…

The cork was stuck. Of course it was. Here I was, a woman who once had been able to lift an entire plane and can’t even get a simple bottle of booze open. Pull. _PULL!_ Damn it! Why won’t you open!? 

The door opened at that moment and I jumped up. My babies started chirping loudly up above his head and he jumped back clearly startled before he quickly shut the door and slid that deadbolt in. Why he bothers with that every time I don’t know… it’s not like I can go anywhere or anyone would dare try coming in.

He stepped fully into the room, shaking out dirt and… God only knew what else out of his hair as he looked around before finally centering on me "... Blossom, what are you doing up?" He said quietly and… oh God. Oh… oh God. 

"... Brick." I whispered. My feet moved before I realized it and I was in his arms immediately as he held me tightly. Grime and all, I buried my head in his shirt. "You're alive...oh...oh God. Oh God." I sounded like a fool but he only held me tighter. 

"Shh, shh, it's alright. It's alright Babe. It's over." He murmured as he stroked my hair. "It's over." He repeated. 

"What about Butch and Boomer-are they alright?? What happened!?" I could hear the hysteria creeping into my voice but he only kept his grip tight on me and rubbed circles in my back. 

"They're okay, we're all fine, they stayed behind to clean up but they sent me home." He soothed before I slumped against his chest. 

He was home… he was _safe._

The girls were still chirping loudly high above us and finally Brick's gaze drifted up to the girls giving their own… sort of greeting and showing of...relief perhaps of his return? 

“They supposed to be out like that?” He questioned quietly. 

“It’s their evening flight. Right before bedtime.” I said quietly as I finally released him. 

“…oh right... it's...just...real late...” He still looked tired even as his feet left the ground as he floated up to the chandelier they’ve perched up on. I couldn't help but stiffen- he makes it look so… nonchalant. Such an everyday action… I could do that once. Simply will my feet off the ground- but it was stolen from me. That pink aura that surrounded my hands and my feet was gone forever. 

Of course… I knew where it was… enclosed in a glass ball mixed with swirls of lime green and light blue atop it's macabre scepter. The ultimate trophy of the Demon Lord. 

I'd see it at every celebration of his take over- the sign of that ultimate victory and my total defeat. 

It had been so close… and yet so far. 

But I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud _squawk_ and an equally loud _bellow._

“The fuck?! Don’t bite me you crazy bird!” He recoiled and held his nose- my green bird hopped in front of her blue sister threateningly- feathers even sticking up. If that bird could hiss I have a feeling she would be. Brick floated away instinctively. He and my green firecracker have had had encounters before after all. And for all his Chemical X’ super skin- that doesn’t mean a bite from an angry bird still doesn’t hurt like a bitch-whether it draws blood or not. 

“Brick. What are you doing?” I sighed as the fool continued to try to approach my raging bird. 

“It's bedtime- gotta get them down somehow.” 

I sighed again before I held out my hand and clicked my tongue three times. “Girls. Down.” 

He’d seen me do this probably hundreds of times at this point but his eyes still widened when both of them came flying to me- their exercise is over for the evening. It’s bedtime. 

He followed me. Those footsteps sounded heavy. He was wearing those wretched boots again wasn’t he? I darted a glance downward- ugh. He was. I hated those boots. Always filthy and thick with grime they always mussed up my nice clean floor. 

I prefer my cage to be neat and tidy thank you. 

More soothing clicks, a final tickle on both of their necks- I received little coos back- and an affectionate nip on my upper lip even from my green baby before obediently they both hopped back into their cage- right into their massive nest box- filled with every kind of nesting material imaginable- including red hair. Brick's eyes narrowed slightly as he peered at it and his gaze flicked back and forth from the cage to me- and he even lifted a hunk of his own thick hair- there were indeed two distinctive shades of red in amongst the white of their fluff. 

“Clever girl.” Brick muttered. “So that’s why you've been so buddy- buddy with me lately- brat.” He chuckled however and despite myself I felt my lip curl slightly. 

“What’s this? The great “Master Brick” outsmarted by a mere bird. My oh my.” I murmur. He chuckled again and rested his head atop my shoulder- Little Blue chirped hesitantly but soon she began to coo softly as he stroked her tiny head gently with one of his hulking fingers. Even little green peeked out cautiously and nipped his finger. I suppose that’s progress. She wasn’t trying to draw blood this time. More of a love nip really. 

“Yeah, Yeah don’t think I ain’t onto you- you just want my hair for your nest- fool me once shame on you, fool me twice-.” He sighed. “Shame on me.” His murmur is husky but it also sounded tired. Like...always. “Yeah, yeah- I get it. I scared you- no more big hulking Rowdyruff Boy sneaking up on you on top of your nice chandelier- which you don’t belong on by the way- you could get burned and then your Mommy will hit me.” He sent me another smirk. 

A strange sight this would be no doubt- Imagine the _ruthless_ second in command to the Great Lord making friendly amends with a mere bird. So tiny that she practically disappeared into his palm- Ah yes- for all their love hate relationship my green baby was nonetheless quite fond of the Rowdyruff Boy- I noticed her side of the nest was filled with more of the darker red than the pumpkin strands that were in little Blue’s. 

Again. My lip was curling more than it should have and that traitorous shiver that befell me as soon as his lips pressed down on my bare skin only made him smirk wider as he pulled me closer. I closed the delicate wire door with a soft click. They huddled together as their little eyes closed. 

“Good night girls…” I whispered and then pulled the heavy velvet blanket over the cage. 

His arm looped around my waist then, drawing me closer to his chest, “I swear…. Only you could train a bird to follow commands like a dog.” He murmured right into my neck.

Well of course, I'd done the research and was highly recommended all owners should train their birds basic commands like hop up and hop down, 'come', 'fly' and 'perch'. My babies had learned quickly and… their training had made time go faster...at times when it had...felt as if it were staying still. Both Brick and I had… spent many an hour dedicated to these little birds. 

"You helped." I said quietly, he was too exhausted to think clearly wasn't he? Had he slept last night at all? Had his head been hit? Taken a blow directly to the skull? He was utterly a mess, but… traitorously and rather immaturity I'd admit…. 

My eyes focused on those damn boots- and the trail of muddy footprints now staining my nice clean floor! “Can’t you leave those wretched things _outside_ for once? They get mud everywhere! Look!” It sounded too much like a whine but what can I say- 

I’m a fussy little bird who’s tired of her cage getting dirty. 

He followed my indignant finger and then chuckled, but nonetheless removed the wretched things and dropped them in a corner. He finds my hatred of his footwear hilarious. 

“There, all gone.” He pulled me back to him still wearing that trademark sly crooked grin that drove me to my breaking point even when we were children… and drove me to something else… as adults. 

He was also however…. sporting a good three days’ worth of unshaven five o’ clock shadow across his freckled face. Ew.. Brick was not made for a beard. That needed to go.

Ew. It was all scratchy and itchy. His chuckling grew deeper. Again… he was finding this simply _hilarious._ His hand slid along my chin- cupping it, tilting it upwards- Ignoring my irritated grunt at the discomfort from him rubbing that wretched facial hair all over me and then he just proceeded to do it more, snickering like a hyena as he did so. 

“Brick, quit it!” Again, much more of a whine I would have wished. 

“Aww… Not a fan of the new look babe?” And he was clearly loving it. 

“No, you look like some kind of lumberjack.” He only snorted and finally pulled his face away. 

“That I do- always so blunt.” 

“Someone has to be.” Another snort. Now my cheeks felt raw. This is why I hate beards. He checked at my expression and then his hand cupped my cheek as he stroked it softly- as gently as he had just stroked my little birds. Like he was afraid he’d break me otherwise. 

“It’ll be gone tomorrow.” He promised softly. 

“That would be much appreciated.”. One last chuckle and he let me go but followed me regardless back into the living room. Watching as I fell back into my chair and his rose red eyes focused on the bottle I hadn’t been able to open. He gave me a piercing look before with a deep sigh his monstrous hand swallowed it and I heard the telltale sound of glass breaking- he’d just gone and tossed it nonchalantly in the barrel. Despite my however limited knowledge of alcohol – I knew that scotch alone would have cost a good three hundred dollars. And now it just lay broken in the trash. 

He leaned over and we were suddenly nose to nose - crimson irises boring into my own pink ones. His look was piercing. Scolding even. I turned my head slightly. 

He sighed again, this one sounded even heavier- he was clearly exhausted- he brushed past me heading off towards the kitchen. I stay rigid in my seat- rebellions in general put him in a foul, foul mood- many pieces of furniture have ended up victims of his wrath in the past but if I stay in this particular chair he won’t break it. At least I can hope. I do rather like this one… 

There was a distinctive _pop_ and then a fizz with faint glass clinking, then like some kind of silent specter he was in front of me again- holding out a bubbling glass – I took it of course, another confirmation the rebellion is over. He seemed relatively calm. 

Perhaps my furniture would survive another night after all. Another red streak- and then he was back with the bottle- he refilled his glass again. He was silent but he held up his own glass towards me.He threw his head back with another crooked smile- I quickly wet my lips, too engrossed in watching him under my eyelids.

The _clink_ rang through the empty room- the champagne tasted bitter as I toasted yet another victory in the name of the so called “Great Lord” or whatever Him had decided to call himself this week. Brick's face was twisted in a grimace as he stared at his glass in seeming revulsion. His expression beinig just as bitter as mine. 

“So it’s over then?” I murmured, he nodded. 

“It’s over.” 

Silence. I nodded as he took my glass and then tossed both glasses in that same handy trash barrel. His expression was unreadable. 

"Brick…" I began but he only stepped behind me and began rubbing my shoulders all the way down my bare arms and back. “How many?” He paused in his massage- I stiffened. I’d made a mistake, I shouldn’t have brought it up-. 

The silence lingered, before his head fell heavily on my shoulder. "... Too many." He whispered. "Too many… fucking… fools… who had no business being out there…" I began to feel the feathery light kisses on my collarbone, as his grip tightened. "You didn't watch… did you?" Another rasp. "Tell me you didn't see any of it.' His kisses became more frantic, his grip tightened on my shoulders to the point it was almost painful. “Babe… please. Tell me you didn't look…" I grabbed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed with as much power as my sad human fingers could muster. 

“I didn’t see anything… all that chaos scares the girls you know that, the curtains were closed.” I felt him slump over heavily on my shoulder again. 

“Thank God…” He breathed. 

“Brick?” 

His hand skimmed my jaw, tilted it up and he almost completely engulfed my mouth with his own as he kissed me like a man starved, almost as if he were afraid. 

Tch… preposterous I know. Imagine him, the great Master Brick… afraid of anything… 

He was after all second in command to the Great Lord, the so called “heir” for when that creature grew bored and decided to give up his mortal throne and return to his realm- Brick after all was already more or less running the show anyway. Him was… more interested in the… _theatrics_ of ruler ship. He left his “son” of sorts to do all the actual _work_. 

After all who better to run the “Great Lord’s” empire than his Harvard graduate of an eldest son? Brick's degree hung proudly in its gilded frame right next to my own after all- right out in the open: Where anyone could see it- and he ensured that _everyone_ saw it. 

Brick was always immaculately dressed, despite how dirty and how quickly ruined his clothes would be they were nonetheless always of high end brands and quality- like he’s still constantly trying to prove a point to the world even as they cower before him. 

He had that world at his fingertips after all. A snap of a finger and all would bow before him. Another quick snap and they’d all be on their knees kissing his feet. 

So what could Brick _possibly_ be afraid of? 

His brothers were his loyal and powerful allies, his guards, and his most trusted partners. They only listened to Brick. Their leader. Their elder brother. No one dared cross the so called “Rowdyruff Boys”. 

At least not anymore. 

With a paranormal strength for even an X’ laced individual Butch led every charge into battle destroying anything in his path. A living weapon, a tank, a destructive hurricane capable of leveling cities with nary a blink. 

Boomer was invulnerable to any and all pain- nothing could hurt him. The very sight of his impassive and blank face on the battlefield amidst the death and carnage was enough to make even the most battle hardened drop their weapons and flee. Even within the “Great Lord’s” court the blond Rowdyruff was at least in my opinion… more feared than Butch ever had been. 

And Brick’s final coup- his final showing to the world he had indeed _won_ was the sight of the former so called “commander and leader” of the Powerpuff Girls standing at his side: 

The woman the world had tried telling him he couldn’t have- now his Maîtresse-en-titre- his _official_ mistress for now but his future queen in reality.

The woman he had loved enough to burn down the world itself… 

Blossom Utonium… 

Me. 

The one who had watched it burn. 

I was Brick's beloved little bird who he pampered, adored and who was showered with every luxury big and small. I need only ask. I deserved the best… he could finally give me the best… and he would. 

I’d never want for anything ever again. 

_“Everything I do Blossom… everything I will ever do… will always be for you.”_

I am after all his prize. His hard earned spoil of war. His _reward._

Most of his brethren had asked for riches, social standing and or raw power for their reward for loyal service. The villainy had taken over. The loyal “court” of the new Demon Lord… all had been richly awarded- wealth… power… prestige. Anything they had desired- had _craved_ … that creature had gifted them. 

Butch had asked for unlimited strength so he could fight and never tire

_I wish to be strong . Make me strong! Make me strong forever!_

Boomer wished for invulnerability- so no one could ever hurt him again. 

_I… I don't want to get hurt anymore. I wish… I wish nothing could ever hurt me again! I don't want to feel pain ever again!_

Brick… as I came to find out had only demanded one thing. 

Me. 

For me to be spared… the same fate as my sisters. 

It had been… inevitable after all.... The defeat of the Powerpuff Girls… their deaths… were a foregone conclusion. Imagine an Event, a phenomenon that only occured once every few millennia… a surge of power… something… something to do with the sun… or moon… an alignment of sorts… The Great Lord’s strength… upon that day would have been… tripled… if not quadrupled… a day of judgement. 

An Apocalypse. An end of Days. 

Something I had long thought to be a mere…. Biblical story. Made real. 

We had stood in Him's way. Why the demon had settled on Townsville… a relatively in the scheme of the world, unimportant small city had finally been answered. 

Townsville was a gateway. A portal even, that had existed for thousands of years. Unbeknownst to any of the unsuspecting civilians above- A direct link to the realm Him had come from lay underneath what had once been Townsville City Hall. 

The Townsville my father had known before my sisters and I emerged from Professor Utonium's lab had been a very different place. Dark. Dismal- crime ridden and with a miasma of desperation hidden by years of cheerful Denial. 

My father had seen through it. He had been in the process of creating X’ in hopes of… bringing forth a miracle. To bring a hero he would choose to save the city from a threat he couldn’t see… but he nonetheless had known was there. 

He had created my sisters and I by accident. An accident caused by a raging lab monkey. 

But Professor Utonium had… nonetheless succeeded in that goal. He had created not one… but _three_ saviors for his city. 

Him had seen my sisters and I as… odd anomalies at first in this place that had been turned into his own personal playground-I had had no idea back in the starry eyed days of my youth what sort of creature I had been dealing with- the same creature Buttercup had so loved to mock and “play” as in our rainy day play: the same creature who had driven us near mad with worry over a “diner bill”. 

He had been toying with us. Everything had been a vicious, violent game. And we had simply kept winning round after round. 

He had lost patience. We were taking too long to die. 

We were no longer “fun” little toys. We were suddenly _threats_. 

Him had recruited our enemies left and right- from the “super” variety to the run of the mill mugger we had apprehended. Created an army- and the more who swore themselves to it- the more powerful they became. 

Their victory was unquestionable. It was only a manner of making it go as smoothly as possible. Eliminate the Powerpuff Girls. Serve Him. And they would be richly awarded. 

For the longest time only the Jojo family had held out. 

The Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo Jojo or… Old man Mojo as he had come to prefer to be called when I had become reacquainted with him… In much happier circumstances. 

They had retired from villainy shortly after the boys had entered the public school system. Old man Mojo had become a dedicated parent- his sons became his priority- he had no longer cared about ruling the world. 

He’d had a new one to focus on. 

And Mojo Jojo had fought tooth and nail to keep the creature only known as Him away from his boys. I had marveled over the sheer _security_ of that observatory the first time Brick had brought me to his home- three security doors-a voice code and an eye scan- and that had only been to get through the front door. And he’d always been improving it. 

Brick still mourned him. They all did. I could still remember that night. Brick had presided over that that small gathering - comprised of only myself...my father and sisters...and the Jojo family. Standing at his grave- the three of them each holding a bunch of lilies- the flowers of death- and those same flowers had been dropped on the pine box Butch had shakily put in the ground himself- with Boomer and Brick finishing their father’s burial themselves. 

We’d placed a small cross over it- and then covered it with the bush that Buttercup had pulled out of the ground just hours before for that very purpose. 

No one had known that within Townsville Common Old Man Mojo had been put to rest: His grave site for years had been a secret known only to us: The boys had been terrified of it being desecrated… or worse. 

Butch had asked Brick once why they didn’t give Old Man Mojo the monument he deserved now that well… they could. 

He’d never gotten an answer. 

But I knew. 

Less than a year after their father’s death… the boys had been confronted by the creature. They had held out as long as they could but… in the end. 

They’d had no choice. 

Butch and Boomer had made their requests- Brick had held out longer but… in the end… 

Even he had succumbed. Done what…

" _I had to."_

It had been the only way to save me. He’d demanded me as his “prize”. His _reward._ He would serve the new Demon Lord. So long as I was never… _ever_ harmed. 

And so I hadn't been. 

My sisters’ screams haunted my dreams. Brick had held me as I’d wept. As I’d screamed. As I’d beaten his shoulders with my useless insignificant hands- he’d flinched at each hit: as if they’d still caused him pain somehow. 

Perhaps...in a way they had ..and did. 

He was my only… comforting glimpse at reality at what otherwise could have passed as only a never ending… nightmare I was trapped in. 

That he… was trapped in. Our girls were trapped in. Our brothers….the city….the world….

We all were all just the ultimate playthings in the Demon Lord's dramatic theatre of death.

He broke off the kiss and rested his head against my brow. “I missed you.” Another passionate whisper as he pressed another kiss directly on my temple before he began moving down the side of my face. “God I missed you Babe…” He nipped at my ear lobe and his breathing was growing heavier, “I’m sorry I was gone for so long. You must have been so scared- I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His voice was edged with a raw grief that told me everything I needed to know how his day had gone. 

People had died. Civilians. Rebels. Men. Women. Maybe even….children. all for the vanities and egocentric whims of a...Monster. 

He continued murmuring apologies into my skin. Somehow…I had the feeling they weren’t all meant for me. 

Sometimes… there were times when I preferred his wild anger. It was something I could understand, something I knew how to handle- after all if he caught even the slightest glimpse of me looking scared or frightened in his general direction - he’d drop whatever piece of furniture he’d threatened to throw across the room, almost instantly even and looked like someone had punched him in the gut. 

The last time he had been horrified because I’d ended up with a slight cut on my finger- trying to clean up the porcelain shards from the vase he had thrown against the wall. Priceless of course- it had likely once been in a museum. But the way he had held my hand in his own- the slight tremble in it- I still couldn’t get it out of my mind. I’d fought monsters, super villains, been cut, bruised, shot at, burned… bitten even and he’d seen and even tended to many of those injuries firsthand- but this little incident seemed to affect him more than any of them combined… 

He sent me out of the room now if he knew he was going to explode. And if I was already in the room when he'd begin to lose control he’d flee himself. 

But then there were the times like these. Times where… he was quiet. Withdrawn. Locked in some kind of inner grief. He would cling to me like he was now- squeeze his eyes shut and just… hold me. His breathing would be slow- labored- exhausted even. 

It was fleeting. Brief. And it only seemed to show up with me… If I moved now however it would end. He would shove it back in wherever he kept it. 

After all…. 

Anger could be used as a showing of power but this was a showing of a weakness. No one else could be allowed to see that. 

Tentatively however, my hand raised anyway- he stiffened almost immediately as I stroked his hair. It was unkempt, and pieces of what looked like building debris were sticking under my fingernails- polished and manicured as always with a crimson finish- he liked it when I painted them or had them painted like that I should say- I’d painted them this color now for so long that seeing them any other color was just… bizarre at this point. Even in my earliest college days… I’d worn that deep red polish with a sort of inner relish. As if it was some juicy secret I was hiding in that shiny glaze. 

He sighed heavily before he straightened. The hair slipping out from between my fingers as he suddenly kneeled before me- looked at me, drank me in seemingly- and ran a finger down the side of my cheek and curled it around my chin, tilting it again. 

“I have something for you…” His voice was still low and exhausted nonetheless however he flashed me a wan smile before he began digging in his pocket and pulled out a box. I swallowed the sigh that threatened to escape me. 

Of course he had something for me. There’s always another gift. Another bauble. Another adornment. 

He pressed it in my hands. “Brick… you didn’t have to-.” His lips touched my temple. 

“Open it Babe.” He murmured. “For me?” 

I swallow hard. It’s… a work of art. They all are… he is not one to settle for second best in _anything_ \- he’s still an arrogant man in many ways. Only the best… will ever do. 

The gems are heavy in my hand, I can’t even count them all. This is something… a Hollywood starlet would have worn on the Red Carpet before putting it carefully back into a vault- it's likely priceless- for all I know this very well _could_ have been intended for one of those starlets… 

Or royalty. 

Not for me. This was never intended for me. After all in the real world- who was I?

A twenty five year old…college graduate who would have had debt up to her eyeballs… who only wanted to save up enough money so they could move to a pet friendly one bedroom flat somewhere downtown. She’d have her bird to sing to her at last. 

Just starting their careers. Starting the rest of their lives. Then saving up for their next big purchase- A two bedroom apartment versus one. The white dress. A house in the suburbs. A crib. 

Small. But intimate. Not having much. Having it all. 

“Babe?” He murmured. “You should try it on.” 

He took my silence as acquiescence and walked behind me holding his hand out for the necklace which I handed to him mechanically. This was routine by now after all. His hands tickled my neck, as he smoothed my hair back and gently carefully caressed the thin golden chain, tucking it safely back. The diamonds were ice cold on my skin… and it was truly breathtaking. Any woman would have swooned upon these magnificent gems being so nonchalantly wrapped around her neck- as if it simply _belonged_ there - as if she were _entitled_ to them- as if she was _owed_ them. 

My hand trailed the icy stones as he moved in front of me again and knelt. 

“Do you like it?” More low than ever. He was going to pass out at this point. 

“It’s… beautiful Brick. Thank you.” I murmured, he tried to smile wider but it drooped. His entire head lolled slightly forward. But he jolted and quickly-shakily- stood up. 

“Brick?” He wouldn’t look at me. I stood up then- he’d already reached the mini bar and was fiddling with another bottle of hundred plus dollar liquor. 

He paused however when my hand trailed his shoulder. The silence continued but his hand slapped over mine and clutched it hard- my other hand ran down his waist. 

“You’re exhausted.” I murmured. 

He still wouldn’t look at me. “I’m fine.” His hand lingered on the neck of the bottle- but he made no real effort to keep his grip when I slipped it out of it and set it on the bar. 

“Come to bed.” I whispered. 

“Babe… I have work to do…” He said dully. 

“Brick…. come.” My arm wrapped around his waist and pulled slightly. 

I was a needy bird. I was a finicky bird. I was quite capable of being… persistent when I needed to be. 

“Blossom… trust me… you don’t want me to touch you right now-.” 

“Please…” He stiffened but finally with a sigh he nodded and followed me into the bedroom where he just plopped himself on the bed- and stared at the floor. He didn’t look up when I unclasped his latest gift and placed it carefully among the others in my armoire that shone so brightly I had to blink a few times. 

He didn’t even twitch when I released my hair from its bun, and let it stream around me. 

His gaze simply stayed on the ground. Even as I pulled his jacket off- and started unbuttoning his shirt. Finally that seemed to get a reaction out of him- he grasped my hands and we removed the first one together. Two. Three. Four. Five. Slip off. 

His chest was a medley of scars. Bullet scars. Burn scars. Chemical scars. I had memorized them all at this point. A new one was forming over his left side. It was uneven, jagged- an explosive. Likely from the source of those smoke pillars I’d seen in the distance over the last few days. 

“Molotov Cocktail.” He murmured. “They were getting desperate.” 

We fell into silence again. His hand traveled up my arm and a finger curled around the thin strap of my nightgown but he only pulled it back up. 

“Brick…” 

“Babe… I have work to do.” He sighed and then collapsed on his back. “Our “ _Great Lord_ ” wants a full report on this “incident”."

“You can barely keep your eyes open.” 

“Doesn’t matter Blossom- I'm expected at court this week…. Actually both of us….are expected.” He muttered. 

I froze. “Me? Why me?” 

“Because it’s been “ _faaaaaar tooooo loooong_.” He mocked in a mumble. “Hes want to see how my “pet” is faring.” He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. “Babe. I’ll come up with an excuse. I’m not… I’m not doing this to you. I know why Him wants you there. It’s not going to happen. It’s… not!” 

“Brick if it’s an order I can’t not go.” he reared up. 

“I don’t _want_ you there Blossom!” He snapped. “I don’t want you anywhere _near_ that viper’s nest”! He shot up. “Just… Just-!” His voice had gone slightly higher pitched before his face crumbled and he fell back down this time a hand over his eyes. “I…I _can’t_ do this to you… not again.” He choked. 

The “Imperial” court was where all of the “Great Lord’s” imperial council had made their homes. Brick was technically supposed to be living there as well- his brothers resided there full time after all… but the eldest Rowdyruff Boy instead chose to spend his nights with his “pet” instead. 

He hated it there. He made every excuse in the book to get out of spending more time there. I came in handy for that. 

I was “ _needy_ ”, I’d " _squawk_ " indignantly. I was a " _possessive_ " bird. The idea of my “master” being around the “beautiful woman at court” _was one not to be bourn_ ! What could he say… I was a demanding little thing. But I made him “ _giving up those lovely nights in the castle so very worth his while”_

He hated it. He hated the names they gave me. He hated what they thought I was. What the whole _world_ thought I was. 

“You’re not my pet.” He whispered. 

“I know Brick.” I climbed on the bed and despite his earlier protests he made no more when I settled my head in the crook of his arm. If anything he gathered me closer and turned to face me directly- our brows touched. 

“You… You don’t go anywhere by yourself. Butch and Boom know you’re going to be there. One of them will always be right next to you. They already promised.” 

“Then I’ll be fine.” 

He sat up but I pulled him back down. 

“Babe. I have to write-!” 

“Don’t argue with me. You know you’ll lose.” I flipped the covers up and patted his side meaningfully. “Brick. You can barely keep your eyes open.” He grumbled but nevertheless floated upwards and slipped under the sheet- his bulk practically engulfed me as he threw his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. 

“What do you want Blossom…” He whispered against my neck. 

“I want you to sleep Brick....” His grip tightened and he pressed me on my back. 

“You want the moon?” The kiss on my mouth was light. Chaste even. My eyelids fluttered shut. 

“Brick… sleep.” Down my neck. 

“Just say the word babe… say the word and I’ll throw a lasso over it...”Over my collarbone. 

“Brick… sweetheart please just sleep.” My breasts. 

“Say the word Blossom Utonium… and I’ll pull that moon right down…” 

Our eyes met. The silk peeled off me like water. 

“Because everything I do… everything I have done… and will ever do.” Down my stomach. My legs. Up my torso- past my chest- and finally my lips. 

_Will always be for you…._

_**-o-o-o-** _

**_March 9, 2015_ **

**_Townsville, California_ **

**_11:28 am_ **

**_-o-o-o-_ **

The triumphant music echoed around the house but no one here was celebrating. The closed curtains, the black clothes, nothing was worth celebrating right now.

Especially … _this._

"Are...are you sure you want to do this Blossom?" Bubbles was clutching one of my sundresses to her chest, as I continued hastily folding clothes and tucking various miscellaneous necessities between them. Toiletries… money. Charger though I'd be dumping my phone as soon as we got out of City limits. Brick would be doing the same but he'd received the throwaway phone in the mail from New England already. 

It was too risky for me to have received anything. We had no idea if our mail was being monitored. They were too smart not to have suspicions something was afoot. 

How sad however… 

Brick and I were smarter. 

We'd told no one, save our siblings and the few people we could trust outside of the city. It would be a long trip, California to Massachusetts by car, but we had allies along the way. Dexter and Olga would be waiting, Olga's brother was busily preparing our false passports if worse cane to worse abd we'd have to...flee the country: Olga had never discussed what Mandark…did as a living but all I knew was Brick had wired an exorbitant sum to an address in the Rockies. A security, Olga had promised we would be getting the money back as soon as we were settled in the crisp new England air. 

As Mr. And Mrs. Brick and Blossom Jojo. 

It was risky, it was insane, but we had no other choice. It was now or never. 

I took the pretty dress out of Bubbles' cold hands, the delicate white lace work above the blush pink fabric… it could pass as a wedding dress. The woven white sandals and the pristine white ribbon for my hair were carefully tucked in with the rest of my wedding "finery"- Bubbles' lip quivered again. 

"You were supposed to be a princess." She whispered. "A beautiful princess in a big white gown sailing down the aisle to your prince…" My youngest sister swallowed hard. "Instead you… you're doing _this_!" 

"As long as he and I are together then it doesn't matter how it's done." She sniffed again. "... When all this blows over we'll likely renew our vows… have a real wedding then, next year perhaps." I soothed her but she wasn't appeased. 

"You better but this still isn't fair!" She only said churlishly. I frowned but the door opened again and Buttercup came strolling in. She took in the bag and wordlessly nodded, her expression unreadable. 

"Ready sis?" 

_Badum. Badum._

The frog in my throat only increased but I nodded. Bubbles swallowed a hoarse cry but I handed Buttercup the scissors anyway. She gathered up the obnoxiously long locks over her arm. 

"We don't have time to do it pretty. I'll fix it later. Just hack it off!" Mayhaps my voice was harsher than needed but… like many things in my life… I wanted that _gone._

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

"Not on your wedding day we won't. Sit still." 

Good thing Buttercup was never one to half ass anything. Her lightning quick fingers made quick work of the hateful mass of hair until it tickled the edge of my chin and curled slightly inwardly. She gave a curt nod and then handed me the special glasses: Daddy's… last gift to me. 

_"Take these to your friend in New England, the inventor, he can synthesize contacts for you...for both of you. But for now… use these...and live."_

The lenses tinted my eye color to look a delightfully ordinary hazel. My fiancé's a dark brown. I loved his valentine red irises as much as he loved my cotton candy pink… but we had to blend in. For now. 

Once we...got back to Boston though... 

"It suits you." She murmured. Bubbles sniffed. 

"You should still grow it out I think...just a little." Our youngest sister mumbled. Buttercup however took no note of it and instead took the bag from my hand. Leading the way down the stairs, Bubbles clutching my arm like a vice. 

The living room was tense, the big screen showing the mayoral inauguration before a crowd of onlookers in black. The mayor's death had been abrupt, and unexpected, the city was in shock for the loss of their beloved leader, the little old man who had prided himself on knowing every citizen's name. 

Not true of course as the city had grown exponentially over the years with new development but.. 

Nothing was the same anymore anyway. Change had come to Townsville. 

And it was time to go. 

"We'll call you as soon as we hit Arizona. You have the throwaway number right?" Brick was in low talk with Butch who just kept pacing, Boomer just kept blankly staring at the television, I bit my lip. "Butch! Are you listening to me?!" Brick snapped. "Bro this is important!" 

Butch finally paused and gave him a look, "I hear ya bro, I hear ya, don't ya think you should tell the bride to be to hurry the fuck up- I know Bee went to go cut her hair or some shit but-???" 

"Way ahead of you Ape man." Buttercup drawled, "Ahem, I have come with your bride, Red eagle." A slight push forward, Brick rolled his eyes slightly at the stupid nickname she'd bestowed on him; That was a thing with Buttercup, she had nicknames for everyone. 

With or without their knowledge. 

But his eyes soon widened and his jaw dropped somewhat. 

"Holy…" Butch elbowed Brick in the side. "Dude." 

He blinked and my lips curled...nervously I'd admit. 

"It's uh… a new change but… um-." I fingered the strands. Maybe Buttercup had gone a little overboard. "Do you like it?" 

Wordlessly he nodded before his arm went round my waist, drawing me to him and I rested against his shoulder. Our fingers laced and I swallowed down the sob I had been fighting all day. 

"You look amazing Babe." He murmured. "I always knew short hair would suit you." He snickered. "I'll just have to get a bit creative on the honeymoon is all -." My eyes widened and I slapped his arm. 

"Brick our family is here!" 

"So, they're all adults." 

"That don't mean I need those images in my head Romeo. Keep you and Juliet's bedroom shenanigans to yourself." Buttercup squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I'm surrounded by six types of fools… including me." Another mutter. 

The room quieted again as we all stared at each other...the cruel _ticking_ of the Professor's beloved grandfather clock mocked us all… _tick._

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

How had it come to this… _why_ had it come to… 

"You alright?" His soothing whisper against my hair was followed by a kiss to my ear. 

My grip tightened on his hand, the slight glint of the ring on my finger I now wore proudly on my hand for all the damn world to see flashed briefly in my sight. 

"I'll get you a bigger one." He murmured following the glint. “Eventually.” 

"You'll do no such thing.” His grip grew tighter. “I love it.” He went quiet again, with only a small sigh as I kissed his cheek. "I love you." 

Thunderous applause interrupted, the crowd on television was getting riled up. Butch paused in his pacing at last. Boomer gulped somewhat before he got up. 

“She’s making her speech, if you’re gonna go you...you gotta go now.” He said quietly. 

"The bitch is in for a nasty surprise." Butch muttered. “When her favorite singing birds don’t come on cue.” Brick’s grip tightened again. Buttercup scowled before turning to Brick. 

“You’re in on this completely. No turning back. You know what you’re doing?” 

His red eyes narrowed, “Do you think I’m completely an idiot.” 

“With all due respect, you’re one of the dumbest Harvard grads I’ve ever met.” 

I raised an eyebrow, “Whose the other one? Last time I checked Brick and I are the only Harvard alum you know personally.” I said dryly. Only Buttercup Utonium… was capable of still making jokes in this… time. 

“Who do you think little Birdy. Alright…” She took a deep breath. “We can probably get you guys ten extra minutes.” 

“Ten?” Butch scoffed. “Bee' is that _all_ you think I’m good for- please, my plan is to fuck some shit _up_.” He pounded his fist in his palm. 

“Okay...so twelve minutes.” Buttercup rolled her eyes. “Whatever, it’s enough to get you past the bridge.” She gave Brick another hard look. “You do _not_ stop, understand, you don’t stop until you get that pretty birdy over that bridge!” She hissed while pointing to me. “Got it Eagle Boy!” 

Brick nodded. “Yes.” 

“You take care of her.” 

“I will.” 

“Yeah bet your sorry ass you will.” 

She suddenly stretched out her hand.. The Red Rowdyruff looked at it, but then took it squarely. Her lip curled somewhat, “No one is good enough for my big sister.” I stiffened. “But you come pretty damn close Brick Jojo. I can tolerate you as an in-law.” 

It was the best we were going to get and with that somewhat veiled… blessing, Brick grabbed the bags and hurried to the car. Butch and Boomer right behind him. 

Leaving us… the Powerpuff Girls alone. Bubbles sniffed loudly and hugged her arms but Buttercup… only took hold of my arms and held me at length. 

“You love him.” She said it as a question… but it wasn’t one. I nodded. 

“Yes.” I whispered. My middle sister nodded quietly, Bubbles’ crying was beginning to grow louder. 

“That’s all I need to hear then.” She crushed me into a hug. “Fly little birdy… fly.” Her lips pressed on my cheek. “We’ll hold the cat off.” She hissed and Bubbles launched herself into the hug as well. We clung to each other. The boys returned and Buttercup...finally gently released us both. 

“Right… now or never. Let’s go Sasquatch.” She declared as she walked towards the door, gave Brick another hard look… but the two nonetheless bumped fists. 

Butch nodded before swallowing his brother in another hug dragging Boomer into it too, the Jojo brothers clung to each other. 

“You can’t stop a good thing.” Brick said throatily. 

“Because we’re the Rowdyruff Boys.” Butch continued with a raw rasp. 

“And...And we wanna fight.” Boomer’s voice broke… finally, Brick swallowed him up in a closer hug, 

“I...I know you and sis gotta go! I know it but… but-.” 

Brick grasped his brother hard in the cheeks. “It’s not forever, as soon as Blossom and I are settled, we’ll have a room for you Boom, you and Butch and the ladies.” He turned to my sisters. “ All of us. It’s not forever. I promise” He gave his brother a little shake, “Have I ever let you down before Boom?” 

Finally the blond sniffed loudly and shook his head, though his head went sinking into his older brother’s shirt anyway. 

It wasn’t forever. No, he was right, my Brick was right… it was only… briefly, a brief interlude until things… settled down. And they’d… our siblings… 

They’d be right behind us… 

We’d be together… soon. 

Those big blue eyes suddenly centered on me, and a hand… shakily went out towards me. Butch sniffed loudly, “Fuck yeah, sis- get over here!” And so, a Pink Puff was pulled into the Rowdy huddle, Boomer clutching onto me as tightly as Brick, Butch crushing us all together. “Aw hell no, Bee- you too!” And soon Buttercup was a part of it, with a strangled cry Bubbles joined the group hug as the six of us… the unlikeliest of… companions as could be imagined… embraced each other. 

The applause echoing again from the television interrupted us and Buttercup and Butch both stiffened before moving away. 

"Time to go."My sister flipped her hair listlessly while Butch pounded a fist into his palm. 

"Aw fuck yeah, tearin" some shit up! Gonna trash all those bitchy rich boy cars!" He cackled. "Let's go Bee!" Again, it seemed Buttercup wasn't the only one to bestow nicknames… though admittedly the"Bee" seemed more of an endearment than an insult… again Brick and I exchanged a look. 

"Tch, as long as you leave the wannabe " _momma_ "'s precious Porsche alone- oh no, that's _mine."_ She led the way out of the house at a quick stride. "Seeing as I basically paid for it." The door slammed behind them. Bubbles raced to the window to watch the green streaks zip through the sky. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

Brick's heart pounded, it wouldn't take long...we had...minutes at best. Boomer hugged his arms hard, before shifting his gaze back to the television. 

"... go guys." He finally whispered and Bubbles whirled around, eyes huge and she crept back from the window. Still Brick stared at his brother, I stared at my sister… my home… everything I had ever known… 

_Badum. Badum._

**_CRASH._ **

"That's the signal! Guys go!" The blond shoved us both and… this was it. Brick swore and dug in his pocket before tossing Boomer a pair of keys which he caught clumsily. 

"Take care of my truck! Remember-!" 

"Phoenix! I know! Go man!" I swiped the Professor's… old keys off the table and glanced at the ...tricolored heart hanging off them. 

_"Be happy….both of you." Two shaking hands reached up and cupped our faces._

_"We will be. I promise daddy. We will be."_

The streets were empty, the mayoral inauguration was in full swing but we could just see hints of smoke and green...chaos in the distance. Brick swung into the driver's seat of the old station wagon, with nary a glance at his trusted… red pick up truck . Then again Boomer would be right behind us with it in...what… two- three days? 

Our plan was set. Nothing would go wrong. Brick's grip on the steering wheel was like a vice, the imprints of his hands...would be permanently ingrained in the weathered leather. The whole car smelled of a sweet… yet acrid taste of the pipe tobacco my father had smoked for so many years… 

In a strange way it was like he was here with us… joining us on this risky drive out of the city. 

This was the part Brick and I had agonized over. The moment the word "yes" had escaped my lips we'd begun to plan. 

Though not for us the giddy hushed murmurs of venues, catering, wedding parties and gowns. Instead we'd pored over maps, finding obscure roads to become lost on, marking them down with pink marker route after route. Memorizing them, reciting them in our heads and aloud. I wore the sparkling white diamond on its gold band with pride despite the veiled...and then blatant attempts by others to make me hide what had been called… 

_"My rebellious phase"._

My sisters and I were Townsville's treasured little girls. Always. 

Well this " little girl" had had enough. She was twenty three years old… Ivy league educated and it was time this damned city understood that. 

It was a lesson. A harsh lesson. But looking at my tense… yet handsome "Rowdyruff Boy"... I knew it was ultimately what I both needed to do...and wanted. 

He caught my eye with his chocolate brown one, that I would have to get used to, right now it just looked...strange. 

He still looked nervous, our fingers laced briefly over the armrest. 

"You're sure about this?" He murmured so quietly only my enhanced...hearing made it possible to hear him. "About...me?" His gaze averted. "There's still...time Babe, still-." 

I brought that calloused hand to my lips instantly for a kiss. "I've never been more sure." 

"Blossom…" 

"I love you. Now drive me to Vegas Rowdyruff, you've left the Puff waiting long enough." Perhaps it wasn't the best time to joke but the ghost of a smile returned to my man's lips and that was all I was looking for. 

"Anything you say Babe. Next stop. Vegas." He chuckled. "should we get Elvis or…" 

My eyes rolled, "I'm not being married by Elvis." 

"Aw c'mon Babe, it'll be _fuuun."_ He wheedled with that dastardly smirk I _hated_ ….and adored at the same time. 

"You have _fun_ explaining _that_ to Bubbles then." I was the one to smirk this time as he paled somewhat and cleared his throat. 

We continued going down the thankfully less busy streets, and then like a shining beacon I saw over the horizon the big bridge leading from Townsville drawing closer. 

My lips curled into a smile, almost there. He threw me a small one of his own, 

“By the way…. You know… I really like the haircut.” His eyebrow wiggled. “Though it _is_ going to change some of my plans for this evening…” 

I blinked and then my cheeks flared, “Brick Jojo, have you no shame!” 

“Course not, but you see my blushing bride I happen to know with _quite_ a good amount of certainty- _neither do you_.” 

My cheeks still burned but I held my cheeks anyway. “You know I doubt the term blushing bride had _that_ connotation to it.” 

This time he was the one to take my hand and pressed a kiss to it. “Bullshit babe, you know that's _exactly_ where that saying comes from.” He winked. I cleared my throat. 

“Please watch the road dear.” I said simply. 

“Yes Ma’am.” He returned to proper driving and Townsville continued to whiz past us. It took everything in me not… to shrink down into the seat. No. We’d talked about this too. 

When rumors erupted over what happened, anyone who claimed to have spotted us after the fact would remember only Blososm Utonium and Brick Jojo left the city of Townsville with dignity, heads held up high with proud smiles on our faces. 

We had done nothing wrong. The rest of the world save this… judgemental city would agree with us. 

Brick’s grip on the steering wheel continued to grow tighter however and I felt… the tension in the air starting to steadily grow. How Mandark…, had ever managed to get us Massachusetts plates I didn’t dare question, but two New England tourists would at least raise a few eyebrows or two in the middle of California… but not the same kind of eyebrows as a Rowdyruff and Powerpuff Girl would get for just walking down the street together. 

His eyes flicked the banner covered streets. “Is this a mayoral election or did we walk into a fucking coronation?” He muttered. 

My eyes rolled upwards, “You know you become mayor for basically life in Townsville.” 

“Unless you’re Fuzzy.” 

“We don’t talk about Fuzzy.” 

He snorted. “Well then good luck Townsville.” 

“In her limited defense she’s a brilliant woman.” 

“Of course, but she’s also ambitious and entitled to it all. You know that's a bad combination with all the shit around here.” He chewed on his cheek. “I know why we couldn’t but I really… fucking wish Butch and Boomer were with us at least.” 

“They’ll be right behind us… Butch knows he’s to fly off as soon as he’s caused enough chaos… he and Buttercup are meeting right up with us. And Boom…” 

“Yeah I know, Boom and Bubbles on a road trip to Phoenix.” He looked out the window. “Here’s hoping he survives it.” He mumbled. 

“Bubbles won’t hurt him.” 

“I fear more for his virtue.” He said dryly. “And don’t even try to deny it.” Bubbles' little crush was common knowledge. My future brother in law's feelings were… err unclear but they seemed to me...wary at best. Bubbles' personality had always been…quite… err… embulient after all. 

Boomer, the shy quiet one… didn't stand a chance. 

“...I wasn’t.” _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Another stop light. Brick hated stop lights on a good day… and today definitely… wasn’t even just a _bad_ day… _Tap. Tap. Tap._

“Brick, we’re one stop light away.” I murmured. 

“I know Babe. Just…” _Tap. Tap. Tap._ “What can I say I’m a pissed off Masshole who hates fucking cah' traffic!” My lip curled slightly. "What?" He said irritably. 

“Nothing!" I swallowed the instinctual giggle. "Just...Your R’s have been slipping lately is all.” He raised an eyebrow before chuckling slightly himself. 

“Ah shut it beautiful. You better work on yours too. Blending in and shit. C'mon my rebellious Juliet, let's hear it." 

I rolled my eyes. He could be such a fool sometimes. He was right though I suppose I would have to work on my accent. It’d been pretty strong when I returned but… sessions with a voice coach had… taken care of that little… problem. 

Hadn’t it? 

Erase everything from those four years except the shiny piece of paper… 

Well… 

We'll just see how _that_ had turned out Sara Bellum, oh excuse me: the honorable _Mayor_ Bellum. Tch. 

“Just keep driving the ' _cah'_ Romeo. We're almost past _'Pahk''_ avenue.” He laughed at my exaggerated annunciation and pressed another kiss on my knuckles. 

"That's my girl." His grip tightened. "You are huh… my girl I mean…" 

"Always. We've stuck together for this long… I'm afraid you're stuck here with me Rowdyruff." 

Another kiss on my knuckles, though softer and more lingering. "No place I'd rather be." 

The light finally turned and Brick pressed on the gas and went forward, out past the stop light…and finally began heading out of the city itself. 

He still looked… tense however. "Brick, we got past downtown. That was the hard part. Relax.” 

He frowned. "I know Babe, “I just want to get out of California already and flying is so much faster." He said in a hushed murmur. "Flying draws attention, you know that, we have to be smart, Leslie is already waiting for us in Arizona." 

He frowned again. "Yeah, I know….of all the people Blossom…." He grumbled. 

"She's not...like she was in college Brick, she was happy to help." 

He scowled, "Yeah, yeah sure she is. I'm happy she is trying to redeem herself- better late than never." 

"Brick honestly it was how many years ago?" I let my eyes roll. 

"Three and yes I'm still mad, God knows what could have-!" 

"Yes, but thankfully my own Prince Charming came to my rescue." His cheeks flushed. 

"Or the villainous fiend, depends who you ask." He mumbled. 

"... Brick-." 

The car abruptly stopped. What!? Wait- WHAT!? 

A Roadblock!? W-what!?

_Badum. Badum._

"....fuck." he hissed, and peered out the window. 

"Is there a detour?" I began to peer out as well but his hand shot out and pushed me back into the seat. 

"Yeah, and it leads straight back through downtown." He pointed behind us where… the smoke and green streaks had vanished. My eyes flew to the clock. 

…. Ten minutes on the dot. 

The car horn blared when Brick smacked it. "FUCK!" The leather received a further beating, his hand was shaking. Mine were too. 

"... We can't get over the bridge." He said baldly. 

_No…_

"We can fly." I said instantly. 

"Babe it's too risky. They…" he choked on a laugh. "They got us. The bitch got us." 

_No….no,no,no!_

The sirens blasted and I whirled around, my heart dropping at the...blue and red lights rushing towards us. Brick sat frozen. His eyes wide… his grip...like steel. 

"... We can make it. We can out fly any car!" 

"They won't stop looking Blossom. We'll never get out of California." He said dully. 

"What are they going to do? Shoot us down!" I snapped. 

"Would you put it past them at this point!?" He growled. The lights were only getting closer. How...how had-!? 

Someone had talked. Someone had let it slip. Was it Leslie? Ohhhh it was Leslie wasn't it! Oh why had I ever trusted-! 

_Click._

_Knock. Knock._

We both stiffened at the knock on the window, 

The officer stared at us both and I felt the blood drain from my face as Brick slowly...mechanically rolled down the window. I adjusted my glasses and he kept his squarely on. We linked hands. 

"What's the problem officer?" He finally said quietly. Our hands firmly clasped. "Sorry I'm new to the area, just out here vacationing with my wife." 

"Oh that so? Newly weds?" 

Brick smirked slightly, "Sure are."

My cheeks warmed and it didn't take much for me to play the simmering newlywed. I giggled, after all I would be soon now wouldn't I? 

_"Just play along."_ I disguised the X' whisper of my own with more giggles. Brick stiffened but gave a curt nod with inhuman speed too fast for any regular human let alone some foolish rookie to see. 

"We weren't aware of a road closure, damn GPS lied honey." He muttered. 

" I told you to update it before we left dear." 

" I _did_ honey." 

The young man, a rookie no doubt, probably just out of the academy, hesitated, looking between both of us. 

"No, no sir uh… there's just reportedly been an abduction." _Abduction?!_

_Badum. Badum._

They were waiting for us. 

Brick's grip on my hand was like iron. 

"Jesus…"he murmured. 

"That's terrible!" I kept my voice distinctly low, deeper. " I hope they find them! Was it a child?" 

Even the officer seemed to… hesitate again. "Well…. No but uh still a violent abduction- no way did she go willingly." 

_"Wanna bet…"_ Brick muttered under his breath in an X' tone. Again my mind drifted to the carefully packed and organized suitcases in the back. We really did look like two tourists on a delightful trip… _violent_ _abduction_ my ass. 

Nice try _bitch._

Brick tapped the steering wheel, "So I guess the bridge is closed then." 

"Afraid so, it's just so traffic is better monitored going in and out of the city." _Tighter._ "Sorry to bother you folks, looks like you two are fine. Can't ever be too careful. Welcome to Townsville. Great honeymoon spot." 

"Our trip has come to an end I'm afraid, gotta head back to the ole' 9-5 drudge. Went wicked fast though, nice city you got here." Brick said quickly. 

"Ha, yeah Townsville's the friendliest city on earth." 

_Bullshit_

The cop beamed like an imbecile. Clearly he'd drunk the Townsville koolade. Brick flicked another glimpse at me. Yes, so very…. 'Friendly.' 

"Yeah, hate to bug you bud but got your license on you?" 

I sucked in a small breath but Brick dug in his pocket and pulled out the bright shiny counterfeit license that… I really was going to have to bug Olga about one of these days. Just _what_ did Mandark _do_ for a living?

" Ah, that explains the accent- Boston eh?" The rookie asked politely. Oh...goody Townsville _small talk._ I could feel the sweat growing; Oh _of course…_ the chatty and foolish Townsville pleasantries of having to know _everyone's_ business. This…. I wouldn't miss… _at all_. No I would not. I could sense Brick's exasperation growing. Our grip on each other's hands only tightened but he managed to keep his face composed,

"Yep, Boston born and bred. Go Sox am I right! Wicked good season " He did a fist pump and I couldn't help my own giggle. 

_"It's kinda catchy, something about being at Fenway I don't know."_

_"Yeah well try finding good pah-king here. Why are you laughing?"_

_"Your nonexistent accent is showing up again dear."_

_"I don't have an accent!"_

_"Yes you do. It's learned and adorable."_

"Well I'm a Giants fan myself, but hey… do you do the thing… you know with the R's?" 

Brick glowered but sighed " You mean, when I ' _pahk'_ my _'cah'_ right at _Hah-vahd yahd?"_ He said dryly and I snorted. The kid looked delighted. 

"Yeah that's it!" He gushed and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I think you two are fine, sorry to bother you, just follow the detour to get the back route, I know it's a pain but if you want I can lead you-." 

"No worries!" Brick said quickly, "We'll figure it out." He chuckled. "Thanks officer! You've been wicked helpful." I nodded jubilantly. Okay, small talk over! "Oh I mean, it's really no trouble sir- the inauguration just made traffic a bit of a mess-." He chuckled. 

"Yeah… I noticed." Brick muttered then cleared his throat. 

"Sure you gotta go- you folks will miss the flyover!" My teeth grit. "Our girls always give heck of a show!"

Performing ponies tend to do that. 

_Our girls. Our property._

"You ever hear of the Powerpuff Girls my guy?" He beamed. "Townsville's own prides' and joys!" 

_Please….stop talking ._

"Yeah, sounds great but unfortunately we got a plane to catch." Brick shrugged. "Sure it's a great show." 

"Yeah, maybe next time!" 

_"Over my dead body."_

Brick mumbled to himself with low X' tones, but thankfully the young man… backed from the window and… dear God he was going to let us go. I even returned the small wave he gave us. Brick exhaled and rolled up the window as the officer returned to his car. 

" Just _what_ does Olga's brother do for a living again?" He hissed. 

"Who knows just… let's just go." I hissed back. 

"Yeah, good idea-." 

"Reily! What are you doing there!" Another voice echoed and an older officer came storming over from another squad car. "They got the green son of a bitch cornered so it's only a matter of time-!" 

... _Butch._

But.. he wasn't supposed to stick around! What the hell was he still doing-!" 

Brick's grip grew tighter as the other officer continued to rail. "We'll find the other one, filthy red bastard has a lot of nerve thinking he can go and take one of our girls!" 

_Our girls. Our property._

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

"They need back up! Can't you do anything right!" The older man continued to scream in the boy's face. I almost felt sorry for the poor kid. Almost. Right now however Townsville PD has to move out of the way so these two tourists from Boston could go home! 

"Sorry Sir I was just giving those two tourists directions!"

_Badum._

I stiffened. Brick froze too. 

_Let us go. Let us go._

The older man sneered and… then… his beady eyes seemed to narrow. "Tourists? That right?" He began… that slow… menacing stride towards the car. 

I recognized him then. His scowl forever burned in my memory as well as the spit that had hit Brick's shoe while we walked the farmers market…

_Tighter. Tighter._

"How's about you step out of the car Sonny." Brick took a deep breath. I felt the warmth in his fingers begin to rise. I squeezed them down. 

_Click._

"I said… out of the car. _Now._ And you too little lady. _"_ The gun was ugly but it was even worse being pointed straight at my fiancé's head. He just kept pointing his gun at him and the hatred… in his eyes put a chill down my spine. Brick looked at him stolidly, only the slight tremor in his hand signaled any… unease the Red Rowdyruff was feeling. 

"... Run." The murmur was too soft for anyone's hearing but mine as Brick cut the engine and stepped out of the car, as I did the same…

_Please…. For the love of God… please…_

"Tourist eh?" 

" Yes sir." 

"And her?" He pointed at me. Brick didn't miss a beat. 

"My wife. Is there a problem? Your colleague told us we could go, we have a plane to catch-." 

"That right? Where to?" 

" Boston." 

_Badum. Badum._

_"_ Right, right just uh… you got one of those faces I guess you just… look awfully familiar. Have I seen you before?" 

"We've been here on vacation you might have but it's a big city." _Click._

"Oh i think I have, in fact… that wife of yours… isn't she a looker…" 

"... my wife is beautiful… yes." 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

The blow was an instant...a blur of… horror as I saw the glint of the needle that soon pierced his neck. Antidote X as it was known was near instantaneous in it's effects, and Brick was abruptly slammed into the side of the car. 

"Yeah I bet she is you perverted bastard!" He spat. "Call it in Reily we found the Rowdyruff _scum!_ Scumbag is even calling her his _wife_!" 

"That's because she is! Blossom get out of here! Go! GO!" 

But I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot. Numb with… another hit to his head and he collapsed against the concrete. That finally… woke me up

"STOP! STOP IT!" My screams and protests were ignored, completely A'Xed Brick had no ...no chance against that wretched oaf, who continued to pummel him. 

"You don't need to worry Miss Blossom. He can't hurt you… you're safe." Reily or whatever his name was said but… but… 

_"_ He … he didn't! This was my idea! Mine! We're moving! We're leaving! Let my fiancé go! Let Brick go!!!" My protests were drowned by the sudden squealing of a legion...of cop cars. All… All lying in wait. The screeching of tires soon melded into a cacophony...of terror. Shouting, screaming, all at once- an entire legion of police had us soon surrounded, we were escorted to the police station amidst cheering onlookers on the street. 

My face on the digital billboard high above in Townsville Square… 

**Stolen Puff Found! Blossom Utonium safe! Our girl is heading home!**

Followed by a mugshot that… was over ten years old… at this point. 

**The end of the terror! Rowdyruff Boys in custody at last!**

I was handed a coffee, a blanket put over my shoulders, soothed, coddled… petted… cosseted. 

I saw Bubbles in a similar state, wide in shock. 

Buttercup however was on the other side of it, handcuffed and raging. 

"FOR THE LAST TIME THERE WAS NO FUCKING KIDNAPPING! MY SISTER IS MOVING AWAY! THAT'S IT NOW LET US GO! LET THEM GO! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" 

_Delusional. Drugged. Possessed by a demon. Abused. Scared for her life. Our poor little girl._

The whispers sounded around me. The triumphant arches of the mayoral party were in tatters, destroyed, a line of broken cars littered the streets… including… heh, that was a vehicle that would never be driveable again, good job Buttercup. 

The clapping around me though… towards those loathsome _cowards_ that were manhandling my Brick out of a goddamn police car- had any of those idiots even bothered to take my father’s car or was the sight of such carefully and _deliberately_ packed luggage not a good look for the “kidnapping” they were trying to frame him for! 

_Oh poor girl. She looks scared to death._

_Oh I hope he… he didn’t touch her did he?_

_He’s calling her his...his oh I don’t event want to think about it!_

_Poor sweetheart!_

_Thank God for Mayor Bellum, she knew what to do!_

My heart was pounding as I saw that tall woman walking towards us, with the mayor’s sash and even more asinine little top hat plopped on her head- she looked utterly ridiculous, Townsville was a city of traditions but that was a little much and this whole thing… this whole thing was a goddamn farce! 

This whole… thing… 

I was smothered into an ample bosom and I heard a horrified gasp. 

“Your hair!” Sarah Bellum gasped. “Oh… Oh my sweet girl, oh what did that horrible man do to you! Don’t worry, I’m sure someone has a hair growing treatment or something, we’ll have your beautiful hair back in no time.” She caressed it gently. Always so...gently. 

“Son of a bitch! What the fuck am I under arrest for!? She’s a grown ass fucking woman! We have the right to fucking leave!!” Brick finally bellowed. "Why can't my fianceé and I leave?!" My chest clenched, Bubbles bit her lip next to me, as Bellum suddenly tightened her grip on me.

“You girls have nothing more to worry about from the likes of _them_.” She hissed. “ I’ll see them be put away. They’ve gotten away too many times.” Bellum seethed. “They’re heading right on to death row I swear.” 

The world ceased spinning. Buttercup stopped her own struggling and Bubbles…. Sucked in a harsh breath. 

“W-What? What do you…. Wait you can’t do that! You can’t-!” She shrieked. “They just wanted to get married! They just-! They just… but- but!” She babbled and Buttercup… Buttercup seemed to go limp. She stopped struggling against her bonds. 

I should have… I should have said something… anything… Bubbles’ tears were loud and Buttercup’s silence… was telling in that she had obviously shut completely down. 

But me… I… I… 

“Get in there you!” 

“Hey! Watch it pal! My bro ain’t a dog! Don’t push him around You’re hurting him!” Boomer snarled from the….armored car. Butch… oh God… had they… did he have a goddamn muzzle on!? A strait jacket! Were they putting my fiancé in a goddamn-! 

“Brick…. BRICK!” Finally I found my voice again but Bellum latched onto my elbow and yanked me back. I could have broken her arm but… lessons are… long learned so I held back. 

“Sweetheart, he can’t hurt you anymore.” My breathing was labored. “Come on… let’s get you somewhere safe. Let the authorities handle these... _monsters of the day._ ” She spat the last part but… 

_Run. Run Blossom. Run._

I saw those red irises, dulled as they were with the drug… they still gleamed with… the most beautiful red glow I had ever seen. 

His eyes had been called devil eyes. Demonic… hateful… _evil._

I saw only… beauty. Real beauty not… not this… not this artificial… _farce_ that… that was forced upon me! 

I was the city’s beautiful little treasured doll. My sisters were much the same way. Coddled, protected... “loved.”

… But this wasn’t love… no… not the love I had found… I had experienced… I had… 

Our eyes met and I saw his lips move… wordlessly… silently to anyone… not listening. 

_I love you…_

Something… I was not going to lose. 

_Sugar… Spice… Everything…, Nice._

My fingers began to cool… and harden. 

_These were the ingredients chosen… by Professor Utonium…_

Before they solidified, into icy spikes. 

_To create the perfect little girls._

The door was slammed in their faces. Butch, Boomer…

My brothers… 

_But an extra ingredient was accidentally added to the concoction…_

And Brick… my… 

_“What do you want Blossom…?”_

_“Hm? What do I want? Well not sitting on my hair would be nice but-.”_

_“You want the moon…”_

_I paused and his arm went round my shoulders._

_“.... What use would I have for the moon?” My eyes rolled._

_“Cause you know… say the word…. Say the word and I’ll… bring it right down to earth for you.”_

_I straightened up and gave him an odd look, booking for the mirth… or mischief that usually danced in his red eyes that was now… strangely absent. My chin was tilted up._

_“Brick…?”_

_“The Moon...and the stars all around it, I’d bring them all down to earth… just for you…just say the word Blossom Utonium… because I love you… enough to risk it all.”_

_I didn’t say the word… I only kissed him… and he kissed me back under that blanket of endless stars. I said nothing…. Nothing at all except…_

**_I love you._ **

And I’d be damned if the world took him from me. 

Ice went shooting from my fingers, freezing the entire street solidifying around feet and cars - the entirety of Townsville Square became a goddamn ice rink and I’d be damned if I _cared!_

“What on- Blossom! What do you think you’re doing!?” Bellum’s voice shrilled from behind me as I stepped forward and my pink aura, that raw _power_ within me pulsed. "Young Lady! Control yourself!” 

The ice followed as I walked, and the few idiots who dared raise a gun at me soon ended up with a worthless piece of frozen glass that shattered on impact, I did note however the EMT with his medical kit- Bellum continued to scream behind me, but the young lady with the med box certainly handed it over quickly enough, within was as I suspected a single vial of what I was looking for. 

It wasn’t the good stuff. It was that artificial substitute some company had lunged on my father’s research to synthesize. But it would do. 

The wretched older officer pointed his gun at me and I took… a sadistic pleasure in knocking him to the ground. But the young cop from before… only held his hands up and stepped away from the door.Taking no chances a wall of ice formed around the car. Loud yells and bellows- as well as… a green glow on the other side signalled at least one of my sisters had woken up from their stupor. Still though…. 

We had… minutes at most. 

It opened with a slam and the brothers all looked up. Brick was silent. 

I uncapped the vial, “ I don’t have enough to fully dose all three of you. Butch you first.” The strait jacket and restraints came apart like paper to my pull and Boomer was gaping but Brick… Brick was frighteningly silent, still bleeding heavily and-. 

Butch didn’t even hesitate before he plunged the needle in his neck, and instantly his eyes began to glow. 

“Fucking, it’s like a goddamn drug.” He hissed. 

“It’s a temporary fix at best you three need to get out now!” 

“Three?” Boomer yelped. “No, no uh uh! You’re coming too Sis! Rowdyruffs stick together! You’re getting married! You-!” 

“For fuck’s sake Boomer shut up and help me!” Butch hissed and Brick was… oh God… he was in terrible shape, oh… oh God. I cupped his face and… finally he stirred. Groggily. 

“Babe?” He mumbled. “Did… did we make it?” 

My chest clenched and… oh… oh God. Oh God why… why... ! 

“You need to leave Brick. Now. You won’t get another shot.” 

“... Not without-.” I held his head up. 

“Run. Just _run.”_

_Crack. Crack._

The ice was beginning to break, the wall would go down. 

“Bro… Bro we don’t have time.” Butch said quietly though as he said it… his eyes lingered on the other side of the wall… briefly… but meaningfully. He swallowed. “I… I wasn’t strong enough… I thought I could do it… but Sis I’m so sorry, it was an ambush…and Bee' went down so fast I… I panicked I-.” 

“Shh… Shh. Butch it’s not your fault… someone… someone told.” I bit my lip. Butch staggered while Boomer’s eyes… only widened more, before… narrowing into slits. 

“Someone… Someone! Who the fuck would-!” He railed. “I’ll kill em’ I’ll find em’ and kill em’! Why can't they just leave us alone!!” His voice went high pitched… verging on hysteria. 

“Boomer-!” I grabbed his shoulders, steadied him. “Boomer, listen to me. Vengeance will do nothing in this case… that isn’t who you are… none of you.” 

“Even though we’re evil.” Boomer mumbled. 

Evil. Always that argument, no further information was necessary… of course not. 

Good versus evil… black and white… common knowledge. 

Another _bang_ and crash… the ice was giving way… and I looked back towards them, the most "evil" men I knew… at Butch the gargantuan man in green who I couldn't even… remember ever seeing killing a mosquito...he had one of the biggest hearts I'd ever known… 

And then Boomer… the shy man in blue who only… wanted to be let to live his life in peace. He hadn't asked to be the blue "Rowdyruff"... he just… wanted to be allowed to live and let live with his family; he, his brothers ...and me. 

And then… there was the man who had brought me… into their lives in the first place. My bold red eagle as Buttercup would call him… I bent to cup his face in my hands, our brows touched. 

"I love you…" His breath hitched. "I love you and no one...will ever stop that." My love… seemed to wilt, slumping over, as we just clung to each other. The inevitable…worst case scenario we'd both been running from… was finally upon us. 

_"Why can't she come with us! They're gonna-!"_

_"Because she can't Boom! They'll fucking follow her seeing as that witch is in charge now, we won't make it out of California if sis is with us!"_

_"But-!"_

_"Boomer for once think with your head and not your stupid emotions! You...you think I like this!"_

_"SHE'S OUR SISTER! SHE'S A ROWDYRUFF TOO!"_

The brothers argued next to us… was it wrong if… I was more interested in… memorizing the sound of his heart beat, the feel of his arms around me and the scent of him… creating a goddamn...mental shield for...the hell that was… happening around me. 

"I studied film… I didn't think I'd end up… in one." He murmured and tightened his grip on me. 

"Are you really…" I swallowed. "Making jokes now? _Now?"_ My throat clogged more. And more so when his lips pressed on my brow. 

"Always...you know I'm a dastardly son of a bitch." Now it was my face that was cupped, and I looked into his valentine eyes…

"... I love you." Brick smoothed a strand of my cut hair. "I'll come back for you, I swear it." 

"Just… just kiss me damn it!" My voice hitched on a broken sob and I fell into his arms. His warm...comforting arms as I devoured his lips. Lingered on the taste of late night coffee, cherry lollipop suckers and toasted… toasted marshmallows… because my Brick was a secret sweet tooth on a...good day… mixed with the bitter salt of the tears dripping on my lips. I didn't want to let go… I didn't… he didn't… but finally… we had to. 

And with it went the last warmth I felt...I would ever feel again. 

He backed away towards his silent brothers. The crashing grew louder. Had they gotten an ice saw then- well wasn't someone determined. 

It was bitterly ironic wasn't it. The chill growing in me only seemed to increase.

"Butch gimme the X." Brick murmured and held out his hand. 

"Yeah… there's some left, but I think I...broke it. Sorry bro-." He gulped and again looked past the ice wall… the green streak had died out. 

"Whatever, I'm leaving this fucking city with some fucking dignity." He took the syringe and cracked it open, taking the rest of the X, drops really, like an alcoholic shot. 

It wouldn't last him long. Maybe fifteen minutes… but he floated upwards somewhat before handing the vial to Boomer, who let the last tiny drops touch his tongue. He too floated upwards. 

...good. let the last sight Townsville ever had of the...Rowdyruff Boys be one of...dignity. 

Boomer gulped hard and I was again crushed into a hug, Butch came behind him and the two of us were lifted aloft briefly. 

"You're one strong chick Sis… you're a Rowdy through and through. See you later. We'll get pizza ." He gave me a hothead as well as a...somewhat strangled sounding nonchalant laugh. 

Boomer however said nothing, he just walked away from me, quickly and Butch latched an arm around him. 

As Brick… floated up somewhat but held out his hand. I took it, one last squeeze. 

"I'll be back with the moon Blossom." He murmured. 

"I know…" my whisper cracked and our hands slowly seperated but no… not yet! No! No! Wait I wasn't ready!

"Let's go boys…" 

_Wait…._

_Wait ..no… no no no!_

The gush of air exploded around as the ice wall was violently bashed but the tri-colored streaks were already long gone up high….high into the sky… out of sight...out of mind. 

Like… like they'd never even… been. 

My knees… failed me. Down to the ground I went. My arms… my chest… my very being... felt suddenly empty. I was losing the warmth, his warmth, I hugged my arms to myself, no, no he wasn't allowed to leave! He wasn't… no… no… 

The bellow escaped me before I could stop it, the ice wall abruptly shattered around me, but .. I didn't care. The voices became muffled, nonexistent… 

I felt nothing… there was nothing. The warmth was facing… replaced only by...cold. 

Unflinching… bitter….cold. 

They all stared at me like I was something… unknown to them. Something…wrong. Tch… I suppose I was… their perfect...little girl. 

Had turned into but an ordinary flawed… woman. 

_"Those idiots wouldn't last a day without her. I swear every time one of the Powerpuff girls had I dunno a fucking cold it was like the goddamn apocalypse hit!"_

_"_ You’ll pay for this… you’ll ALL pay for this!" My whisper made them all freeze. _"_ You and every single fucking smirking wretch in this hell forsaken city! Do you hear me! Do you hear me! You all can go to hell and I’ll gladly pave the way- I will watch this city BURN before I ever put the fucking “Powerpuff” name on me again- do you hear me! I QUIT!" 

The faces were of pure naked _shock._ Why some of those fools even looked ready to cry. Oh… hehehe… hehehe… what? Were they afraid they'd have… gee have to leave the...the donut shop… perform actual crime fighting duties… instead of leaving it to three… little girls in dresses and tights….

Dresses and tights… and pigtails, and bows- lots of bows however would they survive! Hehehe…. 

It...it was funny in a way wasn't it…. Oh I thought so… 

And so. ...

I began to laugh. Laugh and laugh and laugh. 

"You all can…. _burn."_ I said through deranged….giggles. High pitched… mad laughter that echoed and made everyone who already hadn't back away from me...in fear. 

Good… I… I wanted them to fear me. I wanted them to know… the meaning of true _fear._

Especially… _her._

"YOU ALL CAN BURN! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU ALL CAN BUURRRRRNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The glass of the ice… and nearby windows shattered around me as I only… continued to scream. The pulsing pink aura reverberated around me, vibrating with the heartbroken banshee worthy scream that caused everyone to slap their hands over their ears, children cried, old men swore, but I heard nothing, I felt nothing at all. 

What did it matter… a frozen...broken…. heart… 

Felt nothing. 

_"CRAZY BITCH- ARE YOU- NO YOU CAN'T GIVE HER THAT MUCH! ARE YOU CRAZY! BLOSSOM RUN!!!"_

_" YOU'LL KILL HER WITH THAT MUCH! AUNTIE STOP!!!!!"_

The dart I barely felt, even as the searing heat of the A'X invading my veins began to take hold… as my vision dimmed and I hit the ground and came face to face… with the coldest eyes I'd come to know. 

"That's quite enough young lady." She murmured. My limbs had already gone numb and she bent over me. "This is what happens when you don't listen to those who know what's best for you."

" _SEE WHAT YOU DID! SEE! SHE'S RIGHT TOWNSVILLE CAN BURN! I QUIT TOO!!!"_

_"...I… me too! I quit! I quit!"_

" Every girl has her rebellion phase Blossom, it's fine we can put this embarrassing episode behind us-next time you'll listen now wont you? We only want what's best for you girls." She extended a hand. 

Best for me… or best for _her._

**"Fly little birdy fly…"**

**"What's that even mean anyway?"**

**"It's Buttercup talk for go be a rebellious troublemaker."**

**" oh so** **_that's_ ** **why you like me."**

The spit hit her in the face. 

"... Go to hell you hateful _bitch."_ I whispered before… I saw nothing more. 

**-o-o-o-**

**BREAKING: CARNAGE IN DOWNTOWN! ROWDYRUFF BOYS ESCAPE!**

**BLOSSOM UTONIUM CHARGED IN AIDING ROWDYRUFF ESCAPE!**

**OUR GIRLS ARE UNDER ARREST?? Mayor Bellum announces an immediate leave of absence for the Powerpuff Girls and the subsequent indefinite house arrest of Blossom Utonium.**

**Stolkholm syndrome: what the story of Blossom Utonium can teach parents of the dangers of not keeping an eye on their children's relationships away from home.**

**-o-o-o-**

**6:42 pm**

**April 1, 2015**

**Townsville, California**

**-o-o-o-**

The bracelet was heavy on my wrist, the constant A'X pumping into my veins left me weak… but not too weak to… watch the sky. 

Never...too weak to watch… for him. 

The sun shifting from behind the clouds cast a shadow on the house, and made the blinds of my window… reflect on the wall how funny… 

_Fly little Birdy fly…_

It seemed...there were bars on my window after all. 

_"What do you want Blossom…"_

The tear dripped on the glass of the window like a solitary raindrop… and I watched it fall… down… down… 

Down… 

_Down…._

_Down …_

He would come….and then…. We would fly. 

Fly all the way to Boston… and freedom. 

"Bloss?" My sister's voice was small. "Sis… come on, you gotta eat somethin' you can't just… stare out the window all day… sis." 

"He'll come…" I whispered as Buttercup took my elbow gently but firmly. "I know he will…he'll come." 

Bubbles winced at the table as Buttercup put the bowl in front of me and stirred the soup, the constant A'X left me physically drained and too exhausted to do much but… exist. 

Mayor Bellum's wrath… had been absolutely devastating.

The official story being I had survived a mental collapse, a breakdown… I had lost my goddamn mind. Drugs were whispered of, my "wild" days in my freshman year of college had been _'leaked'_ to the public. 

I had cracked under the pressure and had rebelled like any frightened child, acted out, fallen in with a "bad crowd" : Not only was my beloved Rowdyruff Boy being blamed but my dearest Leslie, Olga and Dexter's faces had been plastered on screen for weeks: 

Leslie's horse ranch was being investigated. Her rehab clinic had been shut down. Dexter's scientific career was ruined. Olga would never dance on stage again or open her studio.. Her past, their pasts- everything from our college days had become a singularly devastating _wrecking ball._

Brick would never make his Oscar winning documentary. It was likely...he'd never be able to stop running. Butch would never get his GED. Boomer would never go to college. 

And it was all my fault. 

I wasn't allowed to reach out to them. My phone had been confiscated. All of our phones, computers, ( Buttercup's blogging days were over) everything was gone. 

We were being held prisoner in our own home. And… no one was going to come to the Powerpuff Girls' rescue. 

Bubbles had not argued when Buttercup had finally removed the television from the house. The one link to the outside world that had been left to us. The fact it had been in pieces left on the curb was also not discussed.

A'X or no… a heavy boot thrown at any speed would shatter glass. 

Until I came to 'my senses', for the sake of the safety of the city I had to be… contained.

She blew on the spoon carefully before handing it to me. Bubbles sniffed loudly. 

" How long are they going to make her do this?" She whimpered. 

" Until she's tamed." Our sister answered with a hiss. " Until we all get in line and obey our masters." Buttercup steadied my grip on the bowl. "Until our pretty little birdy agrees to let her wings get clipped and she sings to their tune!" Another hiss. 

"He'll come…he promised me." My fingers gave out and Buttercup caught the spoon, my little sister's hands flew to her mouth, tears glistening from her big blue eyes. 

"Oh...oh Blossom!" Bubbles finally burst out. "She can't live like this Buttercup! Why… why would they do this-!!!" 

The table shook from Buttercup's fist. "You _know_ why Bubbles!" 

The blonde didn't back down, "But it's not _fair!"_

"Life rarely is!" Another slam of a fist. "It… it just fucking _sucks_ okay! And the faster you goddamn accept that then the better you are!" Her voice caught. She bit her lip. 

Bubbles gulped. "... well I don't believe that." She whispered. "We can't… we can't give up Buttercup! Someone… someone will realize, someone will… come looking for us! The boys will-!" 

The green flash was instant, " Don't you dare…. Don't you fucking _dare_ bring them up!" She snarled. "Not in front of-!" She pointed….at me. 

I should have been angry, insulted… infuriated at the presumption that I was fragile somehow. 

But my lips wouldn't move, it just… took too much effort to speak… too much… 

_"What do you want Blossom… you want the moon?"_

I didn't want the moon. I didn't want anything! Except… 

My sisters continued to argue in increasingly loud hisses, it had been… so long. So long since he'd… and I had been… when I closed my eyes I could still see him, when I listened his voice was clear as day. I inhaled, I could be surrounded by his scent…

When I dreamed… I could feel his touch. His warmth, his hands… his lips. 

He would come. Brick would come. Hateful… wretched people could try all they wanted to force us apart, to lock me away until I sang to their tune… but I would never give in. 

They could pump me with nothing but A'X for another month. They could make me sign my name to as many lying affidavits they could ghostwrite as they wanted. Dragging the pen down the hateful paper until the paper ripped… they could do anything they wanted to make me obey. 

But I would never give in. 

Never. 

They'd have to kill me first. 

_"Just say the word Blossom Utonium… say the word and I'll lasso it down right to you."_

_"You're being silly."_

_"Don't judge a man in love Babe."_

_"Mmm, love huh? Who's the lucky girl?"_

_A smile. A touch._

_"Gee, I wonder."_

_A kiss._

_"I love you Brick."_

The room suddenly shook and Bubbles yelped grabbing at the wall as Buttercup shot up, I forced myself up as well, holding to the table for support at another loud… crash in the distance that nevertheless shook the house. 

"... What the fuck?" My sister finally whispered. "... You girls alright?" 

"Y-Yesh? What… was it a quake? I don't see… monsters can't come to the city… Daddy's forcefield it-?" 

Another big _BOOM_ : at least this time we were ready for it- Bubbles yelped again as she covered her head: pieces of plaster rained upon us. We never had fixed the ceiling had we? 

… Brick had promised to do so when we'd… returned. Wedding Bands securely snug on our fingers; we'd supervise the fixing up of the place and cleaning out of the lab before we'd… return home. 

The proceeds of the sale even split three ways would at least provide a good down payment for a decent starter condo- he'd done the numbers himself: and my Brick as much as he hated them was a genius when it came to numbers-.

BOOM

This one was particularly violent and sent all three of us to the ground. 

"What the _fuck!"_ Buttercup snapped.

"Is it an aftershock!?" Bubbles demanded. 

"Damn big aftershock!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

They both froze, and I made myself turn… at the foreign… yet chillingly familiar sound echoing through the room. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Is that…." Bubbles whispered. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"They've got a lot of fucking nerve!" Buttercup hissed. "A _lot -_ Bubbles don't you dare reach for that phone!" 

My youngest sister paused and threw Buttercup a withering look of her own. "If it's the hotline it means Townsville's in-!" 

"Good!" The Green Puff snapped. "Fucking fabulous, I like how our sister put it: Let the fuckers _burn!"_

I flinched… I had said that hadn't I… such… awful words in a fit if heartbroken… raw… vengeful anger. 

...but it had only been towards only one… person not… innocents. The sheer _force_ of those… quakes had been… 

The monotonous beeping...only continued… seemingly growing louder...and louder. Bubbles had suddenly gone pale before covering her ears and Buttercup grimaced and clenched a fist. 

They could hear it… hear the endless… screams no doubt echoing in the air faintly...but yet clear as day to those with enhanced hearing. 

"Come on girls." My voice was faint. As faint as the screams ringing through my sisters' ears. They both stiffened when I struggled back up, the hateful bracelet heavy on my arm. "Townsville's in trouble." 

"Blossom-!" They both protested but I put a hand up.

"... Time for the Powerpuff Girls to save the world before bedtime." I murmured. "One last time."

_-_ -o-o-o-

**7:28 pm**

**April 21, 2015**

**( Year 1 of the Great Lord's reign)**

**Townsville, California**

**-o-o-o-**

**"** You need to stop shaking Blossom. They'll see right through you." Brick murmured. 

"Brick while Blossom is obviously uncomfortable here it's actually _your_ shaking that is in fact shaking her- you need to be calm as well." Boomer said curtly. "Besides, you're both being foolish. The Great Lord is looking forward to seeing you both." 

I stiffened and Brick's grip tightened - too much so, my wince was obvious and Butch murmured something too soft for my achingly _human_ ears to now hear but at least my hand was spared. 

"Bro, we'll be right there. No one is gonna hurt her and anyone who even tries will have to deal with us!" He pounded his gargantuan chest and Boomer nodded. 

"Of course, but again the two of you are acting as if your presence is unwelcome." He shrugged. "Let me reassure you _again_ brother that that's _not_ the case." 

For him maybe. I knew some of the faces to expect there… human I might be.. but I still had ears. 

I was by far the most _unwelcome_ "guest" this court could have had. I adjusted my gown, the brilliant _red_ of victory - the mere idea almost put bile in my throat. 

Victory…I was celebrating that _creature's_ victory tonight. 

A victory that included… 

My hand trailed the black ribbon tied around my hair, a striking contrast…surely no one would object. Brick's own black tuxedo with the red accents was just as subtle. Butch adjusted his own black jacket with pops of green uneasily…no one would guess we were in mourning. No one. 

Boomer pulled at his own grey tux and blue listlessly and again peeked at his tablet. 

"You're expected for a private audience, both of you." Butch stiffened as Brick sucked in a breath.. "You should head in." _Tap. Tap. Tap._ "The Great Lord will be pleased to see you recovered." His mouth twitched, for a moment… I saw a brief… flash of blue. "Just be yourself sister. Father will adore you." 

I could feel the air chill as Brick's breath stagnated. 

"F-Father? Boomer what-?" My voice only came out as a whisper and then the great doors began to freak open, Boomer...bowed and Butch was kept from following us… by a presence. 

A raw… dangerous presence. The hall was pitch black, save the long… blood red carpet within that trailed so far down into an otherwise murky darkness and a slight….glow at the end. 

My throat went dry, and Brick laced his fingers in mine. 

**Ohh…look who it is…the sweet little** **_lovebirds-_ ** **at last, at last. You've come to see us.**

The voice was sickeningly sweet… and _everywhere_ it seemed to reverberate. My throat caught. Those eyes were _glowing_ in the distance and as I adjusted to the light I saw the great black chair made from polished obsidian and the robed… crimson creature sitting atop it. 

**Oh don't be** **_shy_ ** **little bird. Come closer dear. Let's get a proper look at you.**

Him waved a claw and my feet moved on their own- propelling me forward so quick I lost my grip on Brick. He sucked in a breath but was left in the dust while I fell to my knees before the throne.

A polished leather boot brushed my cheek and the tip lifted my chin up. That threatening spiked heel… only just missed grazing my skin. 

**My, my,** **_my-_ ** **well you** **_are_ ** **quite pretty aren't you little bird?**

My mouth went dry, that… that glow… the glow that I'd seen… it was a single… glass orb at Him's side lying atop… ohm. Oh _God._ Was that a bone!? A human… a human-! 

The scream that threatened to escape my throat… Never came. The swirling… green...blue...and pink lights atop that bone… I followed them… and I could hear the laughter… the childish giggles… 

_We're here to fight crime!_

_That's what we do!_

_Duh!_

Buttercup… Bubbles…. My… my-! 

**What's the matter little bird? Won't you sing for us?**

The creature smiled down at me. The spiky heel drew closer to my throat. 

The _whoosh_ from a red streak near took my breath away and Brick was at my side- breathing hard as if he were but a normal human… running a marathon. His breathing was tight and… he bent immediately down, until his knees touched the floor. My chest clenched. 

Brick… Brick didn't bow. To… to anyone! 

"B-Brick?" My voice was barely a squeak and the laughter was loud. 

**Ohhh how delightful! Delightful indeed, but Brick… my … my** **_heir_ ** **please... Rise my** **_son._ **

He didn't move for a long agonizing moment but again the tip of the boot tucked my chin and our eyes met: Red to a dulled… somber pink. 

Another harsher chin tuck and Brick finally...slowly rose. The creature's grin grew. 

**Now see? Much better, we wouldn't wish for our own son to be.. fearful of us. What sort of empire can a family divided rule hmm??"**

_Fighting...crime.. trying to save.. the world… and they come just in time…_

**Where have you been silly boy? Off playing with your pretty bird I imagine. Though she** **_is_ ** **a vision we cannot argue that.**

_The power...puff girls._

**Ah Brick, Brick but you see now really we have** **_duties_ ** **to discuss. It's why we've called you and your** **_lovely_ ** **little bird here.**

"Duties?" Brick said quietly. 

The creature laughed… a harsh hollow sound. 

**Of course my boy. How can we run an empire without our most loyal sons by our side. Especially…**

Another chin tuck and Brick sucked in a breath. 

**Our eldest… and most capable son. We've heard of your efforts in our small absence; taming the rabble and such…**

I bit my lip as the boot heel rose… and caught the diamond necklace at my throat. Brick inhaled another sharp breath and I saw the flames dance around his fingers and Him's eyebrow rose and oh.. oh God no! My hand flew up. 

"Brick has done a marvelous job preparing for your arrival!" I choked out. "It was his first priority! Making sure your ascension-!" Another pull. Another choke. "Your _rightful_ ascension happened as smoothly and… perfectly as possible why he even insisted we coordinate to your glory in our very attire!" 

"Blossom-!" He hissed. 

"I know… I know you wanted it to be… a… a surprise Brick but… I cannot help myself!" His eyes were wide. "To… to be in the… G-Great Lord's presence… it's an honor this… this unworthy bird does not deserve!" 

The silence was chilling… and dragged… and dragged. 

Before… those thin lips curled into a smile and I ended up shoved back, Brick diving down to catch me… as the creature… merely leaned against the throne... laughing. 

"Are you crazy!? Babe what the fuck!" He hissed and cupped my cheeks. 

**Oh… oh she is** **_delightful!_ ** **What an adorable obedient bird you have my son! You clearly adore your new** **_master_ ** **don't you little birdy?**

Brick gathered me in his arms and finally stood me up. 

"I am _not_ her-!" Brick began. 

"Of course I do my Lord!" I interrupted. "There… there is not a kinder…" I gulped. "More generous M-Master any bird could hope for." Brick's grip tightened. "I would do anything… for him. Whatever I must do for his happiness." _Tighter._

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

Him only continued to smirk. 

**Oh no doubt about that little bird. No doubt. Now then… where were we before that** **_heartwarming_ ** **display… ah yes… your duties my son, oh… yes you can go now little bird… oh what is it now Brick? Ah… afraid the little bird is going to get lost are you? Well we can't have that can we?**

The demon leaned back in his throne before waving a claw. 

**You can go.**

The room seemed to shift… and suddenly there were the large doors directly behind us once again. Brick wasted no time he whirled me around and half pushed me towards them.

**Oh? Do you turn your back on your Lord… and father… Brick? You** **_and_ ** **your pretty...little...** **_bird?_ **

_Badum. Badum._

Stiffly he turned around and I followed suit. Silently… he bent over in a bow, I mirrored him, and my knees… felt heavy. Heavier than … I could…withstand. They buckled and back on the ground I was, my head bowed completely. 

**That's better. Such a fast learner my son. And I'm sure you can train your little bird quite easily.**

His teeth grit but another nonchalant wave and I was back on my feet and we were both walking backwards to the doors. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

**Such a shame however… as wonderful an addition to our court your** **_nice_ ** **little bird no doubt will no doubt be…**

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

Him played with the macabre skeletal scepter… listlessly as the doors opened and we stepped through them. 

_Badum. Badum…._

**No doubt… a little sugar… and spice would have… completed the set. Three… versus one...caged** **_bird_ ** **for our aviary** **_._ **

_Ba….dum. dum._

_Dum…..du-._

The door slammed shut to the echoing laughter, Brick seized me in his grasp and crushed me to his chest. 

"Blossom… Blossom… babe forgive me… _f-forgive me."_

_Du-... Du-_

_"We're here to fight crime!"_

_"That's what we do!"_

_"Duh!"_

_Three little girls posed triumphantly._

_They are… were… invincible._

**_"Babe?"_ **

**_"Babe? Talk to me! Blossom!"_ **

_Du-._

_Du-._

_"Fly little birdy… fly."_

_"We love you Blossy… don't forget about us…"_

_Three sisters embrace ._

_They are…one._

**_"What the fuck happened!?! Brick what's wrong with her!!?"_ **

**_"... She's about to faint. Brick hold her."_ **

**_"What-!? Babe! Blossom!"_ **

_….dum._

_Sugar…_

_Spice…_

_And everything… nice_

_These were the ingredients chosen…_

_To create…_

_The perfect little girls…_

**_"SHIT! SIS!"_ **

**_"She's lost consciousness."_ **

**_"No shit Sherlock! What do we do!"_ **

**_"... I'm taking her back, that's what I'm doing! I'm not subjecting her to another minute of this-!"_ **

**_"I would not recommend that Brick. The Great Lord is expecting you there; they're going to award you a title-."_ **

**_"Then it can send it in the fucking mail! My fianceé is fucking unconscious Boomer!"_ **

**_"Apologies- I know I just recommend you bring her to your quarters here. She's swooned nothing more."_ **

**_"What quarters?!? You don't expect us to live here do you!?"_ **

**_"It's expected of the heir-."_ **

**_"Fucking- don't listen to the robot! Bro, c'mon my room's closest. Sis can rest there Boom go make yourself useful and find Momma Ima or something!!!_ **

_Dum…. Dum…._

_Dum…_

_Dum_

_….dum_

_Dum_

_……….dum_

_Hands clasped, naked flesh touched._

_"What do you want Blossom…."_

_A touch._

_"You....just you Brick."_

_A kiss._

_"Marry me."_

_A promise._

_"Yes."_

_Dum…. Dum…._

_Dum…_

_Dum_

_….. dum_

_Dum_

_……….dum_

_"You're making a mistake."_

_A large cherry desk. Too big for one person._

_"One I will not let you make."_

_Eyes made of ice. Of disdain._

_Of hate._

_"I'd like to see you try to stop me."_

_Manicured nails on the wood. Wrinkles under the flawless makeup._

_"We will see."_

_Dum…. Dum…._

_Dum…_

_Dum_

_….. dum_

_Dum_

_……….dum_

_"Boston!?"_

_"It's the only way."_

_"But that's so far!"_

_"Can your truck even make that!?"_

_"Of course it can't."_

_The smell of tobacco. Of aftershave._

_The clink of keys._

_Pressed into a hand by gnarled… shaking fingers._

_"Take mine."_

_Protests. A hand up._

_"Take care of my daughter."_

_Then… swallowed by another hand._

_"... Always sir."_

_Dum…. Dum…._

_Dum…_

_Dum_

_….. dum_

_Dum_

_……….dum_

_"BLOSSOM! NO! BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!"_

_"LET HER GO! LET HER GO! NO NO NOOOOOOO!"_

_Shrill. Desperate._

_Hold on…. Hold on to their hands…_

_Hold…. Hold…_

_"NO!"_

_Until they can't hold any longer._

_"BLOSSSSSSSSSOM!!!!!!!!"_

_Dum…. Dum…._

_Dum…_

_Dum_

_….. dum_

_Dum_

_……….dum_

**"It's just until he gets bored. Him** **_always_ ** **gets bored! He got bored of us once he'll get bored again!"**

**"Bro… I don't know about that this time…."**

**"Brick…-."**

**"Don't baby me mother! Don't! This… this is just a setback! A stupid… a month tops, he'll get bored and then… then we can go to Boston."**

**"Boston!? Brick you're not still going on about** **_that_ ** **are you???"**

**"No! I promised I'd get her out of Townsville! I PROMISED!"**

**"Brick… Brick man it's over. It's** **_over_ ** **bro."**

**"Brick… listen to your brother."**

**"We are** **_going_ ** **to Boston."**

**"Brick, Father has duties for you, you can't leave…"**

**"STOP CALLING THAT** **_THING_ ** **OUR ANYTHING! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!? BOOM!.... B-Boom….? What… Boomer…. BOOMER LOOK AT ME!"**

**"Bro. Bro c'mon man."**

**"Brick… son… please** ** _listen_** **_to_** **_me:_** **listen to Mama Ima', Brick-!"**

_Dum…. Dum…._

_Dum…_

_Dum_

_….. dum_

_Dum_

_……….dum_

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

".... Brick?" Despite the noise in the room… somehow he heard me. He whipped around, the blurred figures- blue, green and monochrome stepped aside as the red blur was kneeling at my side, grasping my hand pressing his lips to it. 

"Babe…thank God. I'm so sorry. Babe I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I swear!" 

I didn't recognize the room I was in with the dark forest green accents, this wasn't… 

_Such a shame however… as wonderful an addition to our court your nice little bird no doubt will be…_

"You're in Butch's quarters. The shock was too much for you. We thought it best to have you rest in here so you would be ready for the gala tonight." Boomer said quietly. 

Brick stiffened. "And I already told _you_ \- we're _not_ going!" He snarled. 

"Bro… you can't piss that thing off." Butch said… in a hushed voice I'd never heard from him before. "Brick… you _can't."_

"Watch. Me. We're going to Boston-!" His grip got harder… tighter on my hand. "Just like we planned- He'll get _bored!"_ His voice shook. "Just like….like he always does."

The choked sound in his voice made my chest clench. The others in the room began filing out, one by one. 

"We're going to Boston… we're leaving." His voice was small as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I promised… them... I'd keep you safe." 

_"Fly little birdy fly."_

_"We love you… we love you both so much."_

_Be happy…_

"Brick…" he looked up and the door closed with a silent _clic_ k. "Sweetheart…" the frog in my throat grew as I moved those red strands from his sunken.. shadowed eyes. "We're not… going to Boston." I whispered. 

It was silent. He just looked at me, and he swallowed… silently, but then… his face entirely crumbled and his head dropped into my palm which was soon damp… with a Rowdyruff’s tears. 

“What have I done… w-what have I d-done-e-e-e-.”

_Flashes of blue and green flitted in the air- a hand reached up, one after another landed in the hand. Slim, delicate… fragile._

_Clicking of a tongue. A twirl of a finger._

_A blonde on one side laughing as she spun around- the raven haired on the other side joining her._

_Ghosts dancing around the night air. Whispers in the night._

_Dum…. Dum…._

_Dum…_

_Dum_

_….. dum_

_Dum_

_……….dum_

_"Fly little birdy… fly."_

_"Be happy… both of you."_

**_We love you…_ **

**-o-o-o-**

**April 17, 2018**

**Townsville, California**

**(Year 3 of the Great Lord’s Reign)**

**-o-o-o-**

He was asleep. 

Finally. Brick was asleep in my arms, I didn't dare wake him, the thunder rolling outside was clearly the Great Lord's natural clean up of all of the… 

He'd been muttering in his sleep, he'd be having nightmares over this event for the rest of the week… if not ...longer. 

The shadows of the heavily secured windows fell upon the bed, it seemed right over my… Brick's face. Trapped as he was… as I was… 

But...at least this time… 

I settled into his grip… and it tightened instinctively. 

The Soaring Red eagle… with his wings clipped. 

And me… 

The one caged bird… in her gilded cage high in her tower.

But at least…. We were caged...together. 

Just Brick and… 

The lurch was instant and…. Oh i knew what this was-! I managed to untangle myself from his grip before I ran into the bathroom, and… there went my dinner… just like my lunch...and of course….my breakfast… had been. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

I clutched my stomach tightly, feeling my pounding heart and thankfully he must have been deeply asleep indeed. If he'd heard me he'd have been up all night fussing over me and…. He needed sleep. My Brick… needed to sleep. Brick just… sleep… please Brick… please for the love of God just…

Sleep… 

….. _badum. Badum. Badum._

_Dum…. Dum…_

_Dum. Ba-. Badum…_

"Blossom?"

My eyes widened before I whipped around. He stared at me and then… at the remains of my last meal. His face paled as I bit my lip, 

".... Babe?" He whispered. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

" Brick…. I…" The words were barely forming, barely… coherent. "I…" he took a small step towards me. 

_Because everything I do… everything I have done… and will ever do…_

_Will always be for you Blossom…._

_"_ I'm pregnant."

-o-o-o-

Next time....

Part 2: Two Little Lines


	2. Two Little lines  ( part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be absolutely huge so I decided to split this up in two parts. 
> 
> Warning:  
> War Violence, Emotional Manipulation and abuse by a parental figure, abuse of authority, Prejudice, explicit language

**Caged:**

**Part II:**

**Two Little Lines**

**-o-o-o -**

_Brick_

-o-o-o-

I still heard the screams. The screams. The cries. The bellowing roars. The begging. The Pleas.

The city was in flames all around me. 

And all there was… was chaos. The rebels… if thats what they really were- all I personally saw was desperate men and women fighting for… something that didn’t exist anymore. If it ever had. 

But they had angered the Demon Lord. Their “audacity and sheer rudeness” of _daring_ to have staged their petty rebellion _now_ had meant having to postpone the second anniversary celebration of the Great One's victory. A grand celebration. He had had a _special_ design all planned out. A new _fabulous_ wardrobe. 

This rabble had interrupted the fun. _How daaaaaare they_! 

The Great One had ordered them all destroyed. 

_“Orders sir?”_

Cease fire. Immediately. The threat was over. One creature’s bruised ego did _not_ condone the taking of hundreds of innocent lives! This wasn’t war… this was a massacre! 

Turn the guns on the fortress. Drag the tyrant off that stolen throne. Hack the demon to pieces. 

Let me come home to my love holding the golden key to her prison as I unlocked it at long last. 

My younger brother would be able to sleep. My youngest would be able to smile again. 

And we’d be _free._

_“Sir.”_

I could have made the order. I could have done it. 

I’d wanted to do it. 

I’d wanted to more than anything 

_“Sir your order?”_

_“…. To arms._ ” 

The screaming grew louder. More wretched. Horrid. I smelled the smoke. I felt the heat in the air. 

_"HIT THE DECK!"_

I hit the ground back first, the wind knocked out of me and I saw stars. My chest _burned_ and the...aw...shit. 

Glass shards stuck in my skin, they weren't… fucking serious. God just give up! GIVE UP! Molotov cocktails!?! Were these desperate fools insane!!! Were they-!!! 

The _roar_ was piercing and I was up and back on my feet- Butch shoved me back over at Boomer steadied me. 

_"... It's here."_

No… no, no, no! 

The looming shadow descended over all of us, over all of the Imperial Army, the sharp jagged teeth and claws: and those… glowing menacing eyes. 

The other side stiffened and all looked up at the same time as the Great Demon Lord's mouth opened… and harsh beams of burning hit energy came shooting from its mouth. 

Right into that… stupid… stupid legion of fools. Butch turned his head at the same time I did… only Boomer stared straight ahead. 

_MONSTER! MONSTERS!!!_

_HELP!!!! SOMEONE SAVE US!!!!!!_

_"What the fuck even was the point of us going in here if the fucking lobster was just gonna-!!'_

_"Shhhh! Butch for fuck's sake don't say that out loud!!!"_

_"... It's going to attack again. Brick. You should return."_

_"Yeah Bro, go! Go! This is gonna get ugly real fast and Sis is gonna freak-!"_

_"Brick, Blossom will need your comfort. Go to her."_

_CRASH. CRAAAAAASH._

_"But…."_

_"GO BRICK!"_

Butch had shoved me hard, out of the way of another attack, leaving me stumbling into the street while they both turned back to the carnage… the massacre happening behind me. 

I was their superior, their General… their older brother. I couldn't just-! 

I saw the blood. Seeping. Pouring. Down the street. A literal river. A river of… blood. 

Blood… So much… blood. 

As I just… ran. 

**“** **_BRICK!”_ **

Until her voice pierced the air and I whipped around. 

"B...Blossom! BLOSSOM!" The river only flowed and I saw her like a glowing beacon high above me. Surrounded… surrounded by faceless… grasping hands in the darkness. They seized her and began to pull her in the inky depths with them "Brick…. Brick help me! HELP!" She shrilled. 

"Blossom… BLOSSOM! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!" 

The laughter echoed… deep...and terrible around me… and I felt the metal links around my wrists only growing tighter as I pulled at the chains- "BLOSSOM!" 

Her own chains glimmered gold and white, diamonds covered her from head to toe, the only adornment allowed her as those damn hands continued to rip at her clothes and pulled her deeper until only…. Only her face peeked from the choking darkness. 

**"BRICK!!!"**

**"BRICKKK!!!"**

**"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKKKKKKKK!!!!!"**

**And then…. Silence.**

Then the silence. That… God… Awful… silence that… that-. 

**_“Brick…? “_ **

...no. 

**_“Brick? "_ **

My chest clenched. No. I wasn't hearing this! 

**"** **_Brick."_ **

"...go away. I don't hear you. You're not real." 

**_"Brick…"_ **

But like always… I was finally willed to turn around, to come face to face… with… 

They stood quietly, covered in blood, uniforms tattered, in a sort of… synced bobbing motion the Utonium… sisters… Buttercup….Bubbles looked at me in silence. Eyes empty… lifeless. 

_You said you'd protect her…_

_"_ I tried. I did- I am!" 

They only continued. Buttercup's broken body cracked with each motion, Bubbles mirrored her sister's every move.

_You promised us…_

"What did you expect me to do Buttercup!? I tried damn it! I tried!" 

The undead doll only clicked her head up, her vacuous green eyes glasslike. 

_You promised us Brick…_

Bubbles only cocked her head to the other direction but it lapsed to the side… in an unnatural angle… but that...that ghastly grin… of the so called joy… joy and laughter only… beamed up at me from her crooked angle… and _giggled_. 

_But you lied._

The laughter was growing louder… deeper… demonic even as I backed away from… from… _them._

Specters of my imagination! That's all this was! Wake up! Wake up damn it! He slapped my hands over my ears to block out the chilling giggles that only grew louder the further I backed away. 

**_You promised Brick Jojo_ **

**_You'd keep… our sister safe._ **

"N-No…. No stop it! Stop!" 

**_…..we trusted you._ **

**_We believed in you._ **

"I did everything I could! I tried! I TRIED!" 

**_You lied._ **

"NO!"

_Liar…_

_"_ I… I tried." 

_Traitor…_

_"_ I… I never wanted…" 

**_Monster._ **

I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t. What had I done…? 

What had I _done!!!!!!!!!_

I continued to only back away from that… that cursed laughrer… before I hit the wall. And the laughter...and darkness only continued to close in. Further… and further… 

My knees buckled as I slowly crumbled to the ground. They continued to approach me, twisted grins on their doll like bodies. Reaching out for me. All of them, the Utonium sisters… and then my brothers, wearing the same matching toothy grins and sporting the same red tinted skin, and then… came the most ghastly sound of all. 

Low melodic gentle laughter, the four of them parted a path as she approached me, garbed as a queen, sporting every gem, covered in gold, her hair long and glorious trailing the floor and her eyes shimmerd as she lifted a hand showing a golden string where once I had seen chains lift it up… and then my own… arm lifted with the same golden strings. 

And then… she smiled.

**"Long live… the Great Lord."**

No…. No…. Nononononono! 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" 

-o-o-o-

I lurched upwards, I was going to be sick. I was going to hurl, fuck… fucking -! Blossom! Blossom! I needed to see her! I needed to see her and feel her safe and sound next to me-! 

Her side of the bed was empty. 

My heart clammered even more. No… no no no damn it how many times was I going to wake up in another nightmare!? How many-! Call it superstitious but grasping at my own skin and pinching it almost hard enough to draw blood… pain. I felt pain… pain meant… pain meant… reality. Yes. She.. she'd probably just gone to the bathroom. 

Right… right I knew that. Just… deep breaths… In out… in… she was safe. She'd be back in my arms in… 

_Sniff._

Hm? 

_Sniff. Sniff._

_"Oh… oh God… oh… oh no."_

I sat up straighter and threw on my shirt. She sounded… 

More tell tale sounds of… it sounded like she was sick? Sick from what!? She'd been fine before-! 

_Badum. Badum._

_"How much more of this!"_

More puking. No she was genuinely sick in there. What the fuck, she was hunched over the toilet barely clothed in nothing but her robe, it looked like she'd just bolted I. Here, she hadny even… closed the door. 

"Blossom?" 

And she immediately stiffened and lurched around, and I caught… glimpse of what had likely once been… my Blossom's dinner.

_Badum. Badum._

Oh… oh Jesus no. No, why was she sick!? Who had gotten in! I made sure our kitchen staff was...Secure! Boomer and Butch both had-! 

Yet… yet here she was… my… my Blossom was sitting on the floor clearly mortally ill and … 

"Babe?" I hated how small my voice sounded. 

"Brick… I…I-." 

She was sick. They'd managed to break in through our defenses. Was… was she… I had to hold her. I had to let her know we'd… we'd- I'd save her! 

_You promised us…_

"I'm pregnant." 

The world suddenly seemed to freeze much as I did in mid step. She stood up… it at least tried to, she had to grab for the towel rack. 

"... Pregnant?" I repeated like an imbecile. She bit her lip but nodded. 

_Badum. Badum._

I only stared at her, feeling my jaw begin to drop and out of all the… things for an Ivy league graduate to possibly say at this moment… my fat mouth chose: 

“… You’re sure?” I blurted. Again, Harvard educated _moron_. 

She narrowed her eyes at me and raised an eyebrow- an imperious sniff in her wake. “I think _I_ would know Mr. Jojo.” 

I flinched on instinct. Her eyebrow rose more. 

“Don’t call me-.” I began. 

“Why- that’s your name.” She murmured. 

“Not anymore. You know I was made to-.” The slight twinge of… betrayal roiled in my stomach once again. 

_Brick my son. My eldest most capable son, the son that is my eldest… you will do great things…_

Yeah… I'd sure done my old man proud hadn't I? Caused the goddamn apocalypse and also now gotten a woman pregnant out of wedlock. Great. Wonderful…Mojo would be _so_ fucking proud.

“You’ll always be Brick _Jojo_ to me.” she countered. So matter of fact. Like it wasn’t even… a question. 

God I loved her. But… even as my eyes focused on her face, they began to trail down her body. Resting on her stomach. 

“You’re… pregnant.” I breathed. She nodded once more. 

“I think I am...yes." 

“You think? Babe...Have you taken a-?” 

“I…I was waiting for you…first.” She whispered. "To be… sure I mean… I wanted to find out...with you." 

“How…long have you-?” 

“i'm late… by...a month. Give or take.” 

“A month?” I breathed again. Another small nod. 

A month. There was no question. A test would be redundant. My eyes widened and I jumped up then- 

“I made you drink. Oh my God I made you drink- Oh God… Oh… God I am so sorry- I am so-!” 

“Brick… calm down. I didn’t swallow… I wet my lips- and spat into the glass but look at me trying to open up the damn scotch bottle like a....” She swallowed before she whispered. “I… didn’t know how I was going to tell you…” 

I paused at that. “You were afraid of me?” The lurch in my chest was like a slice. She bit her lip and averted her gaze. 

“Not of you… sweetheart.” She bit her lip more and wrung her hands. “Just… it’s… overwhelming… I suppose.” She whispered again. “And… in the circumstances I wasn’t sure… if you’d want-.” 

My eyes closed, “Fuck.” I hissed. 

“…That’s what I was afraid you’d say.” She mumbled. 

“I-I don’t mean Fuck regarding _that!”_ I put my hands out to her. “I just… well…” Her lip had begun to tremble. _Shit._

“What should we do?” she whispered. 

“It’s hardly a question of…we… Ba- Blossom.” She was still trembling even as I walked towards her. “It’s… you. What do… _you_ want to do?” 

She was silent. 

But she’d begun clutching her stomach slightly… I’d noticed that lately. Or I would have if I’d been paying any attention to anything. Her hand had begun lingering over her stomach whenever she could find an excuse it seemed. 

“I’d… like to be sure.” She whispered. I nodded. Again… it seemed… an obvious conclusion. Despite my limited knowledge of the intricacies of women’s health… a month… seemed excessive. Her little fingers grasped my own. 

“You want to do this now?” She nodded silently. “Do you have a-?” She began digging through our medicine cabinet. Would anything… be open this late? Well… worst come to worst one phone call and the store would be open but-. 

It was a small… unassuming box. Pink and blue colored- how…fitting. She gave me a veiled look- and then looked at the door. 

“I’ll…be outside.” I mumbled. She nodded. And the door’s lock clicked. 

My mind raced. Mostly obscenities. Every stray sound made me jump. 

Now I’d done it. Oh I had _really_ done it now. 

She’d hate me. She’d hate me forever. I had not only trapped her in a cage but now I’d gone and trapped her in her own goddamn body. 

Fuck. Fuck. 

_Tick. Tock. Tick._

I stared up at the elaborate grandfather clock that…. Fucking why did we own a grandfather clock? Because they were what… rich people did? What the fuck, I hated that clock- God damn it I was a fucking moron.

We'd been so careful! So-!! 

… except that one time we hadn't… oh… oh _fuck._ I was an idiot. 

_Click._

Was that my signal? I pressed my ear to the door where… slight sniffles were coming from within. I swallowed hard and crept in. 

She was staring at the floor. Staring at the little stick- she didn’t even look up when I knelt by her and slipped it out of her hands. 

Two little lines. 

_Positive._

Our eyes met. 

This was supposed to be an incredible moment in every couple’s life. A prelude to long nights, and permanent raccoon eyes but pure joyful laughter echoing through a home: I’d wanted this. She’d wanted this. We’d wanted this. 

But at this moment… what was I supposed to feel? We were finally…. Going to have a child. 

And look at the world we’d bring them into. 

“Brick…” Her voice was tiny, and raw. “I’m pregnant.” 

I nodded, “You are.” Her hands were like ice even as I brought them to my lips. 

“We’re going to have a baby.” She whispered. I nodded again. 

“Y-Yeah… we are…” The tears started and my grip tightened.

“Brick… I’m scared.” 

_I’m scared…_

_I’m… scared._

The stick was heavy in my hand. She just kept staring at the floor. The tears were silent now. 

_We’ll be scared... together._

“Babe.” She looked up. “Don’t cry… please.” 

“I’m not crying!” She choked and frowned as she dabbed at her eyes, “I… I don’t mean to be… it must be…the- the h-h-hormones!” 

I nodded. “Blossom.” I set the stick on the ground and hoisted her up. She blinked back more tears. “You need your sleep more than ever now. Come on Babe.” 

“N-Not without _you_!” She choked on another small sob. “And… And-.” I didn’t leave her any more room to protest- I swooped her up in a bridal hold and she gasped before clinging to my neck. 

“Babe. You’re going to need to take it easy- no more undue stress- Just rest and relaxation for you.” 

“W-We have to go to court!” 

“And t will be a short visit- congratulations my love we’ve officially got an easy way out of court visits for the next… eight months give or take.” She stiffened. 

“W-Wait you _want_ me to-!?” 

I paused and stood in front of the bed before I set her back down on it as gently as I could, “Of course I do.” Her eyes widened as I cupped her cheeks, already wet with those wretched silent tears. “We’re going to have a baby- a baby Ruff or Puff.” I couldn’t help the grin that was beginning to spread over my face but I forced myself to draw back slightly, “It’s… obviously your choice Blossom… and I’ll support you in any way that I can no matter what you decide but…” She sucked in a breath. “Don’t make it based on you thinking I’m… unhappy about this- because that’s not true…. Not in the slightest.” 

She laced her fingers with mine and with a small pull- timid, tentative even she drew me back onto bed. 

“I… want to have this baby.” She whispered and placed her hand over her still flat stomach. Mine closed over it. 

“Then it’s decided then.” I murmured. 

“But… I’m scared Brick.” Her grip grew tighter and thus so did mine. 

“Then we’ll be scared together Blossom.” I breathed in her ear- she shuddered and pressed her brow closer to mine. 

“We’ll… be scared together?” She murmured. I nodded. Her eyes closed. “Brick… stay here. Don’t leave-.” My arms looped around her waist and drew her further into my embrace- the long robe she’d been sporting was tossed away listlessly. 

“I ain’t going anywhere Babe… long as you want me… I’ll still be here… no matter what happens.” 

_No matter what…_

She crawled into my arms and well… this was hardly the jubilant celebration most expecting….parents would have. 

_You promised us…_

_You said you'd protect her._

I shuddered and of course she noticed 

Dream. Another dream. Just another… fucking dream. 

“Brick…” She whispered, her silky hand brushed my face. “Brick are you alright?” 

I was back in bed. I wasn’t surrounded by grim faced soldiers and sadistic killers preying on innocents. I was back in my bed, with her in my arms, with my pregnant…. Love in my arms and… it hadn't been real. No… her still caressing my cheek- those luminous eyes were furrowed with concern. 

That was real. My angel was real.

My angel. She was my angel. Who… despite everything… was still by my side. She frowned, 

“Brick. Answer me.” She murmured sternly. 

“Y-yeah.” Her eyes narrowed more. “I-…I’m fine babe. Just…” I sat up again and she sat up with me before she leaned over and grabbed a glass off our bedside table- empty. She frowned more before with a sigh she slid out of bed and headed back to the bathroom. 

“Babe?” The place by my side felt achingly empty and I leaned over the side but she returned seconds later and pressed the glass in my hand- now filled with water. 

“Drink.” She gave another low order and when I wasn’t quick enough to comply she took the glass herself and set it to my lips. 

“Blossom-.” 

“Shh. Drink.” I complied this time. I knew better than to make her ask twice. They may have called her among… other things my “pet” or my “bird” but X’ or not my Blossom could still _bite._

She'd sat behind me and her hands slid on my shoulders. I shuddered at the sensation of her beginning to rub them. 

“Babe you don’t have-.” 

“Your back is a mess. When will you find a chiropractor like I told you to?” she scolded quietly. Her clever fingers continued gently but efficiently kneading the knots out. 

“Why… would I do that when I have you?” I murmured. 

“Because _I’m_ not a professional.” 

“Let’s agree to disagree.” I grunted at that particular knot. From the corner of my eye I could see her lips curl slightly.

“You were saying?” Shamelessly triumphant she moved to be in front of me this time, smoothing my hair from my eyes and giving me that smirk. Damn it… 

“I’ll… see what I can do.” I muttered. Another imperious sniff. My lip was the one that curled that time. "And if anything.. . Shouldn't I be the one pampering you?" She frowned. "You know you….you're-." Why couldn't I get the words out. Why the fuck … couldn't I say it? 

She was silent before her head rested on my shoulder. " I'm not fragile." 

_Yes you are… too fragile… and too many people….want to see you break._

"Still… you… you should probably see a Doctor." I continued lamely. 

"Yes. I was thinking that yes… but… discreetly." Her eyes lowered as she hugged her stomach. "I'd prefer there not to be a spectacle… as long as possible." 

"... Yeah. No I agree." 

It would be madness. Him was a being who despite seeing us as nothing but His toys… Him was easily bored… the Great Lord would therefore… be most interested in this new… event. 

My hand looped tightly around her still tiny waist. She was...so small. God… how could anything even remotely begin to fit in there?? I was no medical… anything but her hips… her hips and build… and then looking at me…and mine how was she going to do this…? 

"Babe….You should sleep it’s not even-.” 

“I’ll go back to sleep when you do.” The reply was instant. I should have known. We fell into another silence, but… it was a strangely… comforting one. My back arched on its own and her hands slid from my shoulders to my chest- as she rested her head there. 

My angel… my living… angel. The only pure fucking thing I had left in this goddamn world. But… what right had I to complain about that…? 

When this was all my fault in the first place. 

I hadn’t participated in the battle that night. None of us had… but…

It was my capitulation- my failure- my _cowardice_ that served as the final blow anyway. 

I should have warned her. Warned them. 

But I hadn’t. I couldn’t. 

And I made her watch her entire world fall around her and then locked her in a fucking cage like some kind of… 

I was worse than this city had ever been. She’d been looking to me for her freedom: I was going to take her out of this place- away from everything that trapped her- _enslaved_ her even. 

I was going to be her...hero. 

Instead I’d become her jailer. 

I had no right to her. None. I had stolen her. She would have wanted to be with her sisters- and instead I had taken even that comfort from her because I was too much of a coward, too _selfish_ \- I couldn’t let her go. 

I’d tried … I had _tried_ to do the right thing. After all back then, what could I have provided for her? _Nothing._ I was an Ivy League graduate with no fucking future- my past was used against me like a cudgel- a year and a half of being a punk ass kid with no discipline or direction had condemned me to twenty plus years of hatred, animosity and disdain. I had no chance here- but I was trapped. Trapped by monetary means and familial responsibilities. I wanted to leave… I wanted to leave this city behind me and never have to look back… but it was… futile. 

Not without her. I couldn't leave without… my Blossom. The woman I had fallen so deeply… irrefutably in love with. 

The most beautiful of the three sisters; Their leader, their commander; A warrior guardian Angel who fought to protect her city and everyone in the world-they adored her. Loved her. Cherished her- guarded her. Prized her. 

Claimed ownership of her. Imprisoned her. 

….Caged her. 

They saw me on the other hand as _scum_. A blight in their otherwise perfect little girl’s life. I was a “phase”- every little girl went through one. Rebelling against those who ultimately “knew what was best for her”. Just like her sisters- her sisters were the city’s responsibility as well: the citizens of Townsville had known what the so called “Powerpuff Girls” had needed to be happy. Even if they didn’t realize it themselves. 

Coddle. Caress. Pet. 

Theirs. Only theirs. No one else could touch them. 

They belonged to the city. 

She… belonged to _them._

I wasn’t good enough for her. They had loathed me as a unit- had done everything in their power to make my life a living misery even more so than usual. My brothers had been targeted. Her sisters had been mobbed by “concerned” citizens – despite however barbed and or hostile answers they’d received from two increasingly annoyed Puffs the backlash had continued. 

And it had been all my fault. 

She was miserable. My fault. She was being held back. Again my fault. Why didn’t she just escape me! I was obviously hurting her, making her stay, I was probably blackmailing her, abusing her- etc. etc. Blah. Blah. Never ending. A constant storm of ridicule, demands, empty threats, death threats in the end- 

But she had stayed. She hadn’t ended it. I had tried pushing her away only to capitulate and draw her back in my arms- she had been the love of my life: I’d known it. I still knew it. 

And she had loved me too. Once. 

Now… I didn't know… what she felt. Did she still love me… like I loved her? 

Her fingers were running through my hair now- twisting the deep auburn strands around her little fingers- just like I had been back then. Completely wrapped around the Pink Puff’s finger- I would have done anything for her- but she had asked for nothing- demanded _nothing_. 

_“That guy… he seemed pretty interested in you.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“… Well I mean… a senator’s son… you know-.”_

_“Again, why is this relevant? He was also a total bore.”_

_“… But a rich bore.”_

_“And...?”_

He had asked her out. She’d told him no. The press had had a field day. I was again the evil villain keeping her from getting her Cinderella story. She should have gone with the wealthy boorish prince instead of staying with the poor as fuck beast. 

“Brick…” 

“Mmm.” The massage was sending me to sleep. 

"We should sleep now.” She murmured into my skin. Goosebumps trailed up my skin. “It’s not even dawn yet. We have hours left and you need your strength.” She whispered. “We both do. To be ready for… court summons when they come." 

The chill crawled up my spine. 

Court. I had to subject her to….

_Sing little Birdy sing…. Go on sing us a pretty tune!_

_"Rock a bye….and good night… go to sleep my little baby…."_

_The scream was piercing and loud and raw… agonizing as she was laying there clutching the bed posts._

_"Brick! Briiiiiiiiiiiiick!!!!!"_

_The glint of the knife next to her bare skin… sliding with red rivulets down the pristine white…_

…. NO! 

She protested but I got out of bed anyway. I needed to think. To be distracted. Anything but the images suddenly reeling through my mind. I'd seen too many classic films, read too many books: I knew the horrors that were coming but I didn't… I didn't want to think of them. 

My office was a disaster area. Suitable to my mood. I didn't know what else to even begin to feel. Except… panic. Panic and….dread. 

What had I done… and now we had to face the Court. God what would they do to her!? No… to _them_ … my… my baby was… my child… Blossom and I's… c-child. 

Not again. I couldn’t do this to her again! I couldn’t subject my unborn child to this! Subjecting her…. to that vipers nest filled with poisonous snakes mocking her, deriding her… threatening her. 

The King Cobra sitting poised on that high throne. Waiting to strike. Waiting for the one moment the little bird was left alone. Waiting to swallow her whole. 

I just had to blink. One blink- one turn of the head and she’d be gone. Forever. 

They'd be gone… forever. 

My office was filled with paperwork for me to do. Mindless excercises for nothing but petty control - they were scattered everywhere. Death Counts. Damage reports. Property damage. Spying logs. Everything… I had to organize and dumb it down for the fucking Demon. He only did it to piss me off- to lord His power over me. Him didn’t give a shit about anything that wasn’t his wardrobe or his building projects. 

It was left to me to run this whole damn operation. I was behind in my work: this stupid useless rebellion had done nothing but make their lives miserable, ended more of them and for what? 

_Nothing._

They stood _no_ chance against Him. None. No one did. All they were doing was pissing the demon off which meant more suffering and unnecessary bloodshed. 

That I had to inflict. Had to run. Had to follow however fucking deranged the orders were. 

And I had to come home to meet her eyes every….fucking time. 

The screams echoed through my head. The pleading. The cursing. The begging….the cries for mercy. 

I had ordered Butch to lead the charge. To do it one blow. Quick… as… bloodless as possible. As… painless as possible. 

It was the only kind of mercy... I’d been able to give. 

And it still hadn't been enough. Not fast enough. Not...entertaining...enough. 

So Him had gone to finish the job while my brother's had finally sent me home after the carnage...was finished and our own troops were sitting there...some shell shocked, others...wearily used to the horror. 

But they'd all looked at me. At us. I hadn't deserved the murmured accolades, the concern even in some of their voices from the wound on my chest. I'd just been patched up, buttoned my jacket and left as soon as I was able to. 

Not running away like my nightmares… accused me of. Though really what was the difference… my brother's had told me to leave, the troops had begun the clean up and technically… I should have overseen it but.. 

_"Go home Brick...she needs you."_

And so I had.. and I'd found her staring out the window. 

Despite my sins- I would still return to always find her waiting in her little chair- sometimes she would have been waiting all night. 

And for some reason...she'd still gone flying into my arms. My dirtied, sullied tainted arms. A blasphemy all in of itself that I devoured, that I relished despite the… wrongness of it. 

A demon corrupting an angel. 

I wanted to protect her. To keep her safe from the darkness that plagued the outside world now… a true living nightmare…that I had helped create. That she was now powerless to protect herself from… also my doing. 

It was all my fault.

How could I then expect her to….love me. 

I tried though. Still I mean… I'd told her I'd bring her the moon and stars if she just asked and well… the moon I was still working on but… 

I'd brought her stars. Hundreds. Thousands. Every shining diamond in the world I'd showered on her like shooting stars. 

Ultimately as cold and lifeless as… the dead rock found on the ground. My latest present for her had laid heavy in my pocket- a bribe. A distraction. 

An insult. 

…It was funny. Years ago I would have given my right leg to be able to get her a single diamond worthy of her- to grace her finger- I’d saved up for months, no… almost a year and a half: And now with a single snap of my fingers and a curt order I’d be presented with all the gems in the world to take my pick from to present to her. 

She still smiled at me. A veiled small smile but a smile all the same- she’d always been reserved: stately- forever diplomatic. She would have been the greatest ambassador the UN could have hoped for. 

And that little smile would be on her face as I presented my latest bauble. She’d compliment them- hold her hand over the sparkling gems and then just as quickly, as soon as she was able they’d find their way into her jewelry box and kept locked away until the next time they were needed for a “statement” of sorts. 

Like at court. At the viper’s nest. Where overdone envious eyes would linger on the gems lining her throat, her ears, her wrists- look at the expensive silk that graced her figure: And then they’d fix on the frailness of that body. That waif like creature- one false wind and she could be blown away- I’d tighten my grip on her- shield that tiny frame with my own- or one of my brothers would do it: They in their own ways would protect her when I couldn’t. 

Whether it be Butch’s looming presence- or Boomer’s sinister aura: no one tried anything with Blossom Utonium when the Rowdyruff Boys were around. 

… But what would happen if they weren’t around? 

It would only be a second. It would take a second. Just one. 

One. 

She had no choice but to stay in her cage. And I had no choice but to lock her in. 

The footsteps were tiny. I heard a clink of a cup. 

“Babe. Go back to bed.” 

“I made it quite clear I wouldn’t be sleeping without you.” That tone was no nonsense. I hated it. I loved it. For all her outward terror that was naked and clear for the world to see… and that the Demon delighted in. Within she was still fighting. Fighting to survive. 

She was still a Powerpuff Girl. She was still my Blossom. 

Caged or not. 

The mug was steaming as she handed it to me, and then settled herself on the little chair by the side of my large office chair. She picked up random pieces of paper- my eyes widened and I snatched them. She blinked before her eyes narrowed. I shook my head firmly. 

“Blossom. Babe trust me you don’t-.” 

She snatched them back. I saw the color drain from her face. Fuck. Fuck. fuck. Fuck. 

“Brick…” She whispered. Horror edged in her voice. Shaking. 

“Now… will you just go to bed?” I didn’t even want to look at the...final numbers myself. I just… I couldn’t.

Her face was pallid. Her eyes were huge. And her hand was still shaking… but she grabbed another piece of paper and began examining it anyway. 

“There… There’s been a lot of… destruction done… on the south edge of the city.” She whispered. 

“It’s… been decimated.” She went silent at my own...pained whisper. 

“… There’s going to be a lot of homeless.” I stiffened but nodded. “And… And there will be… the bad weather’s coming.” She murmured. “It already looks like it’s… going to pour.” She looked out the window. I frowned, 

“How can you tell…? All I see is the same dull red clouds…” Another showing of Him's “power”- and a stupid one at that. 

“They’re… slightly darker.” She stood up and put a hand to the glass- sure enough the rain started as if on cue. She was always… an observant one. She continued to look out the window- I started gathering up the papers, highlighting key passages- “dumbing it down” in certain areas- highlighting “triumphs”. 

“Brick.” I paused in mid pen stroke. 

“Yeah Babe?” Her face was shadowed. 

“If the… south side is…truly decimated… how then… will… the Great Lord get his latest monument done.” She whispered. 

“Babe?” 

“Wouldn’t it… make sense… that for normalcy... to ensue and business as usual… that the south… side and its people… should be… taken care of? The rebellion… didn’t start there… it ended there after all.” 

I furrowed my gaze, “That… could be argued.” I murmured but then my eyes widened. “It’s risky Blossom.” 

“You always say yourself “His Lordship” doesn’t read the full reports, Him makes you sum them all up in a page or less and then he goes back to its “ruling”… you’ve done it before.”

“And I’ve been lucky… this rebellion pissed the demon off Babe- his “celebration” got cut off. It might be more interested in it than normal…” 

“Then we distract Him. We make Him have a “new” drama to be engrossed with.” She turned to me then, drawing her robe closer to her as she sailed over to me. Eyes glowing with a bitter triumph. "What better than… a grandchild." 

"We're not using our child as a prop-!" I shook my head. "No, no way, no I refuse! You're not going anywhere near-!" 

"Brick…." Her touch quelled the rising beast. "Brick… sweetheart…. Do we have a choice?" 

I sucked in a long breath then: 

"... No." Our brows touched. "No… no we don't." 

"Then we make the best of it… we do as we always do." 

"Which is?" 

She laced her fingers with mine, leaned up and pressed a long kiss on my brow. "We face it together." 

"No matter what…?" 

"No matter what." 

-o-o-o-

**_January 7, 2013_ **

**_4:23 PM_ **

**_Townsville, California_ **

It was never a fun time to be one of the most hated men in Townsville for the sheer crime of… existing but I digress it was something I had grown both irritably and bitterly used to. 

The hissed insults and glares as I went about my business, reading a book on a bench - disgraceful I know, imagine a college student trying to get ahead on the reading after his professor had posted the next semester syllabus - horrors. 

True horrors. 

"Brick Jojo!" I froze. _God…_ _damn it_ would this woman never give up!? The stomping of feet was the only warning I got before a slim gloved hand grabbed me and hoisted me up. 

Those pink eyes _blazing._

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" She hissed. 

"Reading a _book._ Is that a crime now?" I said aloud. "Puff!" I made sure to add and she bristled. “I’m doing what we agreed on.” I added in a low hiss only her enhanced hearing would pick up. and a hint of pink went over her cheeks. 

“Y-Yes well!” she sputtered. 

“Well _what?”_ I snapped aloud. "You and I both agreed!" I threw my hands in the air for good measure. "Don't make this harder!" Another hiss. "Townsville is _different_ : **Remember?** " Another flinch, yeah? How'd she like it! 

She didn't back down, she only clenched her little fists and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"Okay… okay Blossom you can do this. Just like you practiced." She mumbled and my eyebrow rose. "Brick…. Brick… Please just-..." she wrung her hands. "Just-." 

"Just what!" 

"Ahem. Excuse me. Blossom sweetie, you need help here- this punk bothering you?" The random guy who had just come storming over forced himself between us, "You got something to say asshole? Go ahead make my day! Rowdyruff scum!" He almost spat in my direction even as he simpered in the Puff's… oh _fuck this_ \- I was out of here. 

"Excuse me, everything's fine I don't need- Brick! Where are you!? Brick!"

_Keep Walking. Keeeeep walking._

“Brick!” 

_Just keep walking. Just keep walking. You don’t see her. You don’t hear her._

“Brick wait!” 

_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. She’ll go away._

“BRICK!” 

She was in front of me. Fuck. Right… flying… she could do that. 

Wait… so could I! 

Unfortunately for me, she was also in possession of a very strong set of hands and quick as a snake she grabbed onto my ankle and I went crashing back down to earth. 

“Oh no you don’t! No more escape acts for _you_ Mr. Jojo!” She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. She didn’t seem the least impressed by my menacing glare. 

“The fuck Puff!? That hurt!” 

“You left me no other option- what with you otherwise treating me like I have the plague!” 

“Everything...nice my ass.” I groaned and rubbed my aching head. She bristled before sheepishly bending down. 

“Sorry.” I stared at the extended hand… but then I saw the growing crowd of hostiles that seemed to be surrounding us. Glaring at us. Fuck. _Fuuuuuck._

“No problem. Don’t let it happen again got it… err stupid… Puff!” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me? That was the lamest- Hey! Where do you-!? Brick come back here!” I hit the sky. 

A park? A _park!?_ She’d chosen to come after me in a _public_ park. God damn it! All I’d wanted to do was read! Read a book in some relative peace and quiet! Was _that_ so much to ask!? 

Well… obviously. I was technically supposed to be lurking in my cave ready to eat innocent children who got too close to my evil lair after all but hey- even evil _monsters_ needed a break. 

I found a bench thankfully far away from most of the people who had gathered in the park today: And with my sunglasses and hoodie… who was going to notice me? 

“Brick! Will you just-!” 

Apparently Pink Powerpuff Girls… that’s who. Damn it! Back in the air I went and I knew I should have just gone to sit on top of the damn observatory roof. No one would have found me _there!_

… well in theory and frankly I just didn't feel like… dealing with them right now. Last night had been humiliating enough… stupid...nosy family.

This was a secluded part of the damn park, no way she'd find me here, the one bench was so old and ill-kept it was likely even the groundskeepers didn't even come to this side of the place. 

So at least no one would see the sorry sad sight of a slouched up Rowdyruff Boy lamenting his own...fucking… _idiocy._

Because I was an idiot. Why the fuck had I looked at my phone… why the fuck had I… why did I even _care!?_

I was such a fucking…. Idiot. This was why I hated technology. No, really I did, fuck social media or whatever the fuck it was. I didn't want to be confronted with photos… reminders of my own… fucking… inadequacy over my fucking coffee and toast!

**Annual Christmas Charity Gala raises almost 150K n a single night for displaced families!**

Great. Fabulous. No really, hell I'd donated anonymously this year too: I mean the Jojo family as a whole did because you know making amends for...being dumb when we were kids, had to make some...however unrecognized effort. 

But...Of all the pictures to be greeted with this morning it had to be… _that one._

Obviously the charity had gotten that big donation they'd needed from that burgeoning Political dynasty for a _reason_ and … the picture of the group holding that one huge check held in front, wide toothy smiles for all. 

… except...one. 

Front and center was a man in a smart suit with slicked back blonde hair with the world's biggest toothiest _smuggest_ fucking grin with his arm around the slim waist of that stunning... redheaded...beauty.

With a distant… polite smile on her face. 

**Charles Kinsley, (29) with Blossom Utonium (20) pictured with rest of Charity Committee.**

The broadly grinning woman to her immediate right with faded red hair fast going towards grey had the other two sisters standing politely… but a little to the side I'd noticed… funny how I never had before until she'd...told me… 

Though honestly it was like no one conveniently seemed to notice-Then again seeing as that beaming smug asshole was supposedly going to be running for office in the next few years to follow in Daddy's footsteps… 

Well it didn't take a genius to see why nobody commented on Blossom Utonium's reserved distant smile…. Or that sly oozing hand treading dangerously near her goddamn ass like-! 

But fuck if that was something _I_ wanted to see over my goddamn breakfast thank you soooo much! And then looking at that dress- since when did she wear dresses like… like that!? She hated-! 

… Fucking hell… why did I kiss her? Why had I _kissed-?_

_-o-_

_The movie had let out a little past seven thirty and it wasn't too late so we'd decided to take the scenic route back to the station for the train back to campus._

_Blossom sloshed through the snow still wearing that dress that any normal girl have completely frozen in._

_"You're playing with fire ignoring the walkway." I threw over my shoulder but she was too busy trying to show off and dance alongside the lit up trees._

_"And you're just being a fuddy duddy - live a little!" She threw her hands up. I rolled my eyes- three… two… one:_

_Her yelp came as soon as she miscalculated the depth of that one snowbank- and up to her knees did she sink. Like clockwork._

_"Nice." I folded my arms. "Cold?"_

_Oh - oh shut up!" She yelped and tried to pull herself free….and failed._

_"Having a bit of trouble there Puff?" I snorted. Her cheeks flushed._

_"Oh, stop being so smug and help me!" I raised an eyebrow and began to walk over but paused._

_"Not until I hear you say it." Her jaw dropped. "Yup, you get to declare for all of Boston to hear that Brick Jojo was indeed right about something as says the great Blossom Utonium!"_

_"Oh you've got to be kidding me- Brick it's cold!!!"_

_"D'aww poor Puff, I warned you about the dress." Juvenile? yes. Amusing? Oh fuck yes. The pouty look on her face was worth every second. What can I say it was the Rowdy in me._

_But the look on her face… priceless._

_"Brick!"_

_"Tick, Tock Puff. Tick. Tock."_

_She glowered. "Alright_ **_fine-_ ** _the movie was… decent in it's… overly cliché way." She huffed._

_"Annnnnnd-?" Her scowl grew._

_"You were right - I was wrong. Not get over here!"_

_"Thank you- alright up and at em' Puff."_

_She was light as a feather and I managed to pluck her out quite easily even without much X strength… save the shoe that was stuck in the snow. She yelped again when her sock hit the icy cold and jumped up… back into my hold... why she wasn't just floating escaped me honestly- but she just clung to me like a pissed off pink koala instead as I freed the offending shoe._

_"That's what you get for questioning cinema greatness."_

_"It's still cheesy as hell and you know it."_

_She slid down and stuck her foot out. I rolled my eyes._

_"Tch. Okay little Miss Priss, you're lucky I'm a good guy now. Foot out. And what have we learned?" The shoe slid on and again, completely impractical for this weather with the soft suade as I tied the boot back on snugly "Personal vanity does not mean shit to temperatures: people will look at you with or or without the pretty shoes Babe."_

_She went still… and I did too. Fuck… I hadn't .. please tell me I hadn't -!_

_“What did you just call me?" She whispered._

_Fuck… I had._

_"I… aw c'mon Blossom." I shook my head quickly. "It's not like it's anything new to you." Laugh it off. Quick. "Men aren't that original I'm afraid, obviously you've been called that before."_

_"Yes, of course just-!" She paused and wrung her hands. "I just… you-." She trailed. "Never mind."_

_Brilliant Brick. Brilliant._

_"I just….I don't like when people look at me." Her voice was soft. Her grip was hard nonetheless._

_"Kinda hard to avoid it though." What else was I supposed to say? You couldn't escape… who you were. Ultimately… it caught up to you… no matter how hard you tried to hide._

_She bit her lip and turned. Catching the falling flakes of snow with a gloved hand._

_" Because I'm a Powerpuff Girl." Her smile was brittle, fragile… almost like a mask of glass over her face. The snow continued to fall around us, just one of those New England winter flurries, came out of nowhere, dusted the ground,turned the world into a giant ice rink… and…maybe it was the lights… those twinkling Christmas lights around her… casting her in that… almost ethereal… glow as she stood catching the lightly falling snow… she looked…. She looked….almost ethereal at that moment. A living… breathing Snow Queen ._

_Her eyes however went slightly downcast before she gathered the coat closer to her to that… waify frame of hers. Looking at her at times it was… genuinely hard to believe in the sheer strength hidden within those…. tiny hands._

_But I knew… I knew what power and strength existed within. God knows I'd learned the hard way in our youth how fast she could throw a punch and put me on the ground… could put anyone on the ground._

_She was not… as weak as people around her wanted her to be. The beautiful delicate living fantasy come true…_

_"No." I shook my head and she gave me a confused look as the frog in my throat continued to… grow. "Because you're… Blossom." I finished lamely. "And people enjoy…"_

_"Looking at me." She spat._

_"No…" I said curtly. "I don't know about back in Townsville fuck I don't_ **_care_ ** _about Townsville to be honest- but_ **_here_ ** _in "normal town" -." I gestured to the Common and the city around it. "People like you… for you… ya know?"_

_That… was lame. Beyond lame, I sounded like a bad greeting card. Silence fell between us. Her eyes were wide._

_What was I doing? The hell was I thinking -?_

_"But… yeah you're… beautiful- you can't deny that either." May as well bury myself completely in that damn hole I'd dug myself._

_Another silence. Her eyes were even wider than before._

_"You… think I'm….?" She whispered and fuck it. I already had gone and dug myself a great grave so let's just continue on then._

_"C'mon Blossom, it's nothing new to you- it's just… common knowledge, so why are you staring at me like…" I trailed._

_Badum. Badum._

_".... Because… I… get the feeling that….you actually mean it." I sucked in a breath. "I hear empty praise all the time- hollow, meaningless… praise but you…." She inhaled. Her voice was trembling, I… didn't like that._

_"Cold?" Her shaking increased when my hand trailed over her cheek. "I told you… that dress… wasn't very practical." I hated how raspy my voice had suddenly gotten._

_"... Yes I know I just…." Her gaze averted and I frowned. "I… just wanted to look….pretty for you- I mean the movie! I wanted to look nice for the movie!" She laughed … and it sounded forced. Her big pink gaze continued to look anywhere, at anything other than meeting mine. "I mean…I… you know what… forget it it's stupid just…"_

_She didn't pull away when I took her hands…. Or whatever the fuck I thought I was doing when… when I…_

_"Brick…?" She whispered as I brushed a stray snowflake from her cheek with my thumb._

_"... You don't have to dress up for me."_

_"But I wanted to?" Another whisper. My lip curled somewhat._

_"... Lucky me then." Brilliant I know but hey…Just because I was at Harvard… didn't mean I was...smart._

_Because at that moment, every iota of intelligence, every ounce of self preservation, even the slightest trickle of…common sense… escaped me._

_Because that's when I committed the most sacrilegious act in my entire evil career._

_I kissed Blossom Utonium._

_… and she kissed me._

_Wrapped in each other's arms, surrounded by pristine freshly fallen snow and my sharp ears overhearing muted chuckles and murmurs of nearby passerbyers observing us like we were just yet another piece of cheerful holiday scenery. Two ordinary young people too lost in each other to care…_

_Lost… in the feel of those soft lips, the taste of her smile, the...WHAT WAS I DOING!?_

_We broke apart immediately and I came face to face...with those huge...luminous eyes just as big as… I could feel mine were and-._

_"... shit."_

_-o-_

It had been a disaster. Our voices had escaped us and we'd just stared at each other. Silent. In shock. 

Scared. My heart had been pounding… and so had hers. 

We'd made the awkward trek back to the Dorms and had had an even more awkward conversation via text that next morning and agreed - _mutually_ might I add… never to speak of it again. 

We… were from two different worlds, it had been a heat of the moment, she had responsibilities, I had responsibilities- we couldn't -... We shouldn't…and it had never happened. 

_Agreed?_

_Agreed._

_Have a nice winter break._

_You too._

_We should avoid contact in Townsville._

_Yes._

_Agreed._

_… have a good Christmas._

_… yes… you too. Much… joy and happiness to your family._

_Yours too… take care of yourself…_

_I will._

_Yeah I know you will…._

_It's not forever. Just… Townsville._

_Of course._

_Text me when you buy your tickets to… go back I mean._

_Oh… yeah I can do that. Yeah six hours is uh… lonely alone huh._

_Yes… it is…_

_...goodbye._

_….bye._

Why had I kissed her .. why- why- and why had she kissed _me_ back-! Why the fuck had-! 

"Aha!" I tensed but the grip on my shoulders was too strong, damn it and I was off my bench and… aw hell. Shit. Nope. 

I moved to go past her but she zipped in front of me again and this time put her arms out- blocking any path I could have made. 

“Oh no you don't!” She folded her arms. “You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you’ve been treating me as if I have some kind of _cootie plague!”_ she snapped. 

I swallowed down that damned frog in my dry throat. She tapped her foot impatiently but I stuffed my hands in my pockets and put on…the big bad Rowdy face that worked on no one except my brothers but I was out of options. 

"I am doing what _we-."_ She bristled. "Agreed on." Immature I know but I also wiggled… that damned conversation literally in her face with my phone. Again she looked… discomforted. 

"Y-Yes well!" She began. "Well-!" 

"Well what!?" My hands went up in the air again. "We just going to repeat this same conversation over and over-!? Should we start charging admission for our community theatre! I am literally doing what you _told me to!_ That's it-!" 

"Since when do you listen to me!!!" She finally had decided on a retort. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. 

“Since _we_ agreed!" Again I held up exhibit A. She glared at it in silence. "We agreed, no contact in Townsville." Again I gestured to the park around us. "last time I checked, this is Townsville!" 

Silence. 

Tch. Score one for Brick I guess. Whatever, I was out of here. 

"Look… Blossom… it's nice to see you but…-." 

"... Can't we just talk?" She whispered, I stiffened. "Just for a… little while?" She wrung her hands. I was playing with fire, I knew it but Brick the moron turned around anyway. Rowdyruff Boy...me… ha. 

That… twinge in her voice though.. 

"... Fine. How was your holiday?" I said stiffly. 

".. good. We um… reached the charity goal." She said quietly. 

"I saw." It came out a little harsher than I would have preferred. Remember: Indifference. Friendly interest at best. 

It had never happened. 

"Congratulations." I added lamely. She avoided my gaze. "Your dress was… nice." Even more lame. 

_We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we wanna fight!_

Tch, once upon a time maybe. 

"Thank you… it was… a gift." 

_Oh I bet it was._

This was painful… painfully awkward and….screw it. Call me a masochist. 

"You fucking hated it." I said baldly. I'd never been one to know how to keep my mouth shut. Call it the… leader in me I don't know. 

"... It was far too low cut to be appropriate for a children's function. Yes." She bit her lip. 

"You looked like you were ready to cry-!" The ire was growing but I swallowed it. What was the point? "Just saying, I think you're better off following your own tastes is all." 

"That's not all you're saying." She argued. 

"It is actually, because I'm honoring our _mutual_ agreement. Now if you'd excuse me-." 

"I miss you "

The cold wind blew listlessly, swishing through my scarf and flapping her jacket… and still the burning in my throat didn't go away if anything… it got stronger. 

"... It'd be… easier if I didn't, I know. For both of us but…" she bit her lip. I hated when she did that. “Have you… missed me at all?” She said quietly. 

_Every goddamn fucking day._

“Kind of.” I said quickly. Too quickly. “Err… sort of. Uh… maybe… a little.” She giggled and I felt my cheeks grow slightly warm. 

“I’m… glad.” She whispered.

“… You are?”

She nodded. “I’d… have felt rather foolish… going on my Brick hunt if you didn’t and by the way… was knocking over that display case at Kinson’s truly necessary?” She laughed again. 

“Well… I mean you told me to stay away from you… and you know… your sister was right there so…” 

“Ah. Yes, well don't worry because Buttercup thought that was the funniest thing she’d ever seen. A Rowdyruff boy knocking over an entire make-up display and who ended up wearing half of it. Priceless.” 

“I didn’t end up _wearing_ it- you’re exaggerating.” 

“Not by much.” As if to prove her point her gloved finger trailed my brow and held it up- the hint of pink staining the black wool was… unmistakably blush. My actual blush was likely just as vivid at that moment. “Why did you… run away so quickly? You could have pretended… I just wasn’t there- like we… agreed…” She bit her lip. 

“I… you caught me… by surprise.” I mumbled. 

Surprise. Yeah. You could call it that. I’d managed to avoid her for the last two weeks- cross the street if I saw the pink streak, take public transport versus flying if I needed to go somewhere… but then we’d run out of aspirin- Dad had been complaining of a headache and I went off to go get some. 

And I’d practically run straight into her. Her sister had been with her- I’d recognized her but somehow I’d failed to notice the willowy redhead a few feet away from her- and then _crash._

Her eyes had been huge. Mine had been huge. 

I could have kept my dignity and my cover by just scoffing, walking away- and doing exactly what I was supposed to do. Instead my chest had clenched, I’d felt my heart begin to race like some kind of cliché romance flick and I’d waved like a dope. She had waved back and we’d stared at each other- lost completely in the other’s gaze. 

And then her sister had popped up behind her asking about some… potato chips or something and I had panicked like a fucking idiot and knocked over some display case that had been blocking the most immediate escape route. I could have _flown_ over it of course but that would have involved my having a brain. Which I clearly didn’t. Ivy League or not.

_Why… did I kiss you._

“Brick?” That voice was small. I didn’t like it. She wasn’t supposed to be… nervous. Especially around me. 

_And why did you….kiss me._

“Blossom- it was a mutual decision-.” 

“Well it was _stupid!_ You shouldn’t have… and I shouldn’t have.” She bit her lip harder. “I… I know you’ll probably… make fun of me… or… or you’ll question my sanity. If you aren’t already…” She mumbled the last part.

“That’d be hypocritical of me… I did destroy a store because I forgot I possess the gift of flight.” 

“To avoid me.” she said blankly. 

"To honor our agreement." 

"Well I hate it." 

"What would you like me to do about it then Blossom?" 

More lip biting. "... I don't know." 

This was pointless. 

"Then I guess that's that then. Have a nice winter break-." 

"W-Wait!" I almost jumped, when she was suddenly in my goddamn _face-_ wait… uh… we hadn't been this close since… fuck… time to go! Very much time to go! “I’m sorry!” 

Hm!? Wait had… that just-. 

Her grip on my sleeve was like iron. 

“I’m… I’m so sorry Brick- I… I just… it was wrong… and mean and so… so _bitchy_ of me to… to…” she stuttered. Blossom Utonium _stuttered._ What the fuck alternate universe had I ended up in- was I in the twilight zone!? 

It was… so unnerving I couldn't help but back away. She held firm. "Blossom we agreed to-!" I hissed. 

"Fuck agreements! I tried to stick to it and… I hate it! I'm miserable! I can't stop thinking about… about-." Her fingers dabbled on her lips and… oh it was time to go. There was no point in us _both_ being miserable about something that couldn't ever-! Just.. 

_Say something nasty. Be a bastard. Be the evil troll under the bridge! Eat babies! Be a- be a-!_

"... Me too." I blurted out. 

_I am a disgrace to my evil heritage…._

Her eyes widened and she took a step forward while I took a step back. 

_I'll be kicked out of the bridge troll union for sure for this- FUCK!_

We were on a goddamn hill and- fuck! These sneakers were slippery on a good day! 

Of course with my luck being as it was- read as non-existent, I went toppling down a goddamn hill in my brand fucking new jacket and… oh fuck my life so did she. 

And so I ended up right on top of her… because of course I did. 

...and once _again_ …. I had forgotten I could _fly._

Ivy league … yup...that's me. 

"Brick…" oh hell. She was too close, too fucking close… and anyone walking by seeing this would get the wrong idea immediately! Shit…. shit. Damn it. Evil… Evil… evil… 

"To hell with this." She hissed. "I can't take this anymore!" She reached up and looped her fist in my goddamn scarf before pulling me down and… 

_Fuck._

There was now a Rowdyruff Boy kissing a Powerpuff Girl… or well being kissed by a Powerpuff Girl and… I was an evil troll under the bridge! Bad! Bad Brick! Yum! Eat all the babies- mean evil… Rowdyruff boy? Mwa...ha...ha? 

… _fuck it._

Our arms tangled and our tongues danced in that age old cliché battle for dominance that… like always in the great saga of Brick and Blossom: ended in a draw- a stalemate. She cupped my cheeks and I noted the sweet taste that permeated her lips like a candy coating, because let me tell you there was _nothing_ "sweeter" then the taste of a Powerpuff Girl's lips. Her skin, everything! She was as mouth watering as any piece of candy- however gourmet this little truffle from the high end candy shop down the street was. You know… ironically I'd saved for weeks once as a kid to get a box of the banana cremé truffles Mojo loved so much from there… only to be told they had conveniently run out… 

Well they weren't out now… and fuck if I wasn't going to savor every...last… taste of this forbidden...candy.

I would leave the psychology of my inner thoughts comparing this lovely girl to a candy treat to the experts back on campus… right now… 

She finally broke away to suck in a shaky breath but fuck if I was satisfied, no way- uh uh and judging from how quickly she grabbed back my shoulders when I tried to sit up… clearly Blossom Utonium wasn't finished with me either no… I had a… strange feeling… 

This was just a beginning. 

"I was a fool." She whispered against my mouth. 

"Then I'm just as much an idiot." I breathed back. 

"We both were." Another kiss. I couldn't help it. 

"Can't argue with that." Her fingers trembled on my bottom lip. "What is this- what are we doing?" Our brows touched. 

"I… I don't know. Just kiss me." Obviously I did just that. Though it was a softer, more lingering kind of kiss this time then the frantic...frenzied make out a few seconds ago. Again, and again, something I’d dreamed of… for weeks now… what I’d been told could never happen…ever again… that that moment in the snow… hadn’t happened. It couldn’t have happened… we just had to forget about it… it was better that way… 

That short… painful conversation faded into the background- a memory best forgotten. Even where we were at this very moment… seemed to no longer matter. Boston. Townsville. Massachusetts. California. What difference did it really make? 

Not at this moment. Not as long as her lips were pressed against mine, The kind of moment so many directors tried and failed to accurately show on screen. The moment a man knows… he’s holding the woman he’s going to hold for the rest of his life. The woman who for as long as she would have him… was going to become his world. 

I’d felt the first tingles of it the first time I had kissed her outside that little theater when those snowflakes had swirled around us- After that special screening of “ _It’s a Wonderful Life”:_ No friend of mine… after all… was allowed to not… see the classics at least once… in their life but…

And then I'd kissed her. I’d kissed her with everything I had had that night- but that had ended in disaster. 

But now here we were again. That tingle I’d felt in my body this time was a full blown _fire_ \- not my normal comforting heat I could experience with the slightest touch but a burn. A burning so strong, growing hotter and hotter the longer our mouths touched, lingered over each other in one caress after another- finally the heat was too much even for me and I had no choice but pull away. 

Even then though it was slow… reluctant. Part of me probably still thought the moment I opened my eyes again she’d be gone and I’d have just been lost in some wild aching fantasy of a dream. 

But she was still there when I opened them. Still there, mirroring that hooded look that was likely in my eyes as if… she had been thinking the same about me. She fisted my jacket and leaned closer- our brows touched. Our breathing quickened in sync and we were at it again. 

Anyone could have seen us. Seen me, a Rowdyruff making out with a Powerpuff. The red eyed demon rolling around in the grass with their pure pink eyed angel and corrupting her with every demonic touch- but when I tried to sit up, catch a spare breath and calm my racing heart she pulled me right back in. She was insatiable, hell I was too- a man starved even. I devoured her, I relished in her candy coated lips- again the psychology behind my thinking of her as a literal sugary treat would have to be psychologically analyzed and assessed later: I'm sure Olga would get a kick out of it. 

Finally though…. even X enhanced lungs like ours needed a break. As I fell backwards onto the cool grass she followed and curled into my arm.. 

I should say something. Anything. Say something grand and romantic! How many movies had I seen, analyzed, practically memorized at this point! Surely one of the classics had the right fucking-! 

"... Fuck." 

Or… I could be a Rowdyruff Boy _now_ . Not when I needed to be ohh- two… three…. _ten_ pre-make out minutes ago. 

“That’s one way to describe it isn’t it.” She laughed quietly, and fuck it, I was always destined for Hell anyway. Our arms tangled again, and one of her fingers danced on my freshly shaven chin- and faces were close… but not touching. Yet. It wouldn’t take much, would it… our fingers laced again. 

“I… I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to… do that.” She finally whispered. I nodded. I couldn’t trust myself to speak further. “but I was…” 

“Scared.” I finished for her and she nodded. 

“Yes…” 

“Are you still-?” 

“Yes…” I nodded this time. 

“Good… good… because… I am too.” again, apparently my sense of "manly" pride or whatever was out of the picture, so fuck it. 

Because… God knew this was...the single _stupidest_ thing any Rowdyruff Boy could have ever even _thought_ to have done. Lying with my arms around _BLOSSOM FUCKING UTONIUM_ in a secluded corner of a still very _public_ park in Townsville…. But fuck if I cared. Screw it, just… screw them. Screw them all! 

Our lips met again. Who the hell cared about the public? I certainly didn’t. Let them try their usual bull. 

“ Are you still scared?” She whispered when parted. I nodded. 

“Terrified actually.” Those bubble gum eyes centered on mine and she shivered slightly. 

"... Same." Another small whisper. “I’m scared… of what this means…I’m normally… not like this.” she laughed somewhat regardless. 

“Yeah… same here.” I joined and she continued. 

"It’d be ludicrous to think I actually… so early on I mean… but-.” 

“I know the feeling Blossom.” 

“So… what shall we do then?” 

“Well…" That… was a very good question. What _were_ we going to do? The repercussions of good Blossom Utonium dating… an _evil_ Rowdyruff Boy would be… pretty bad. Like we'd discussed, painfully but… 

I sat up and peered down at her and my heart...skipped a goddamn beat. I loved her...didn't I? I'd never felt a surge of...whatever this was so strong in my life. It was almost consuming me, drowning me in this euphoria. 

And it likely _would_ drown me in real life too! Shit… I plopped back onto the grass. Oh Brick you've fucked up this time haven't you buddy boy. 

Because I knew I loved this girl. I knew even then. 

And I was absolutely _damned_ for it. 

Falling in love….with not only a Powerpuff Girl but _the_ Powerpuff Girl. But… what choice did I have? She touched my hand again, and I could see the same… dawning realization in her pink eyes. Was I prepared to become some kind of… dirty little secret? Was she? It's not like we could go public with -! 

...it was impossible. 

"... I don't care." She whispered and I frowned. "impossible or not … I don't care. Is...is that bad?" So I'd spoken aloud then… and.. 

"No… because fuck if I care either." I finally exhaled. "I should, I really...should but I just..don't." 

"The whole thing is just so stupid… Olga is right it's just so…" 

"Dumb." I finished, she smiled somewhat. "It's just _dumb_ Babe." Her cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze with a small giggle. "What? Oh, are we feeling shy again all of a sudden Miss Utonium? C'mon, we both _know_ I'm not the first to call you that, and I am hardly original. You know fully well you're a _babe."_ Her giggling grew louder and my lip curled.

"Yes well one, you technically _are_ the first to have ever called me that but…" she cleared her throat and sat up, "I just… it's different when it's not… empty. I told you before… it's different when… you say it because… you actually mean it." My cheeks warmed now. "You never.. don't say what you mean… or use false flattery. It's...ironic." she sat up and floated upwards, before bending to extend a hand to help me up. "That….someone who supposedly is so evil… is in reality the most honest man I've ever met." 

"That _is_ ironic isn't it?" I adjusted my hat, "and no offense, kind of pathetic- not you- I mean for _them."_

We stood, our hands clasped together. Which is how they would be from now on. At least… I’d do everything in my power to keep it that way. Her head came to rest on my shoulder as we began to stroll down the path. "So… we never answered our question...what do we do because...avoiding each other-." 

"Out of the question, we'll both go mad." Blossom tightened her hold on my arm. "You're mine, I don't intend to share." 

"Well, well, possessive are we?" She glowered and then sniffed imperiously. 

"Just understand that the Red Rowdyruff is off the market from this day forward."

"Ah, so officially dating then? So who's going to break the news to the Townsvillian legion that their "perfect little girl" is…" I drew her closer and our noses touched. "Also off the market it seems." 

She laughed quietly. "You know… that "perfect little girl" actually rather likes the sound of that." She threw me a smile and I beamed back.

"Well glad that's settled then." I said it so blasé, so... nonchalant,like our prior… precautions had been unnecessary and arguably paranoid… even though I knew the fucking opposite was true. 

But funny…when the happy laughter and chattering of the hub of the park was suddenly… closer. We both paused before our eyes met and she released my arm only to firmly lace our fingers together and she stared straight ahead- her pretty bubble gum eyes no longer light and carefree but icy and proud… challenging.

It was a look I'd seen many times over the years. She was readying herself for battle. 

"Ready?" She said quietly. I strengthened my grip and nodded. 

"Ready." 

Our lips touched again, briefly- chastely, but the fire still surged in me even from that tiny peck and I knew… that moment the movies had always shown… and I’d always scoffed at. 

It was true. 

And that's how I somehow knew…. I was going to marry this woman. I was going to marry Blossom Utonium and… that was that. Period. Done. Signed. Sealed. She was… mine.

And I was hers. 

Forever. 

And God help anyone… who ever tried to stop me. 

-o-o-o-

_Blossom_

It’s… a rather disconcerting feeling knowing your body is no longer just your own. I’d read in so many novels over the years, seen the glow in so many women as they rubbed their stomachs with ill-disguised pride- it’s the most wonderful incredible feeling in the world. 

… And it was. It absolutely was… 

But it was a strange euphoria: As if I were in some kind of… daze: a cloud of emotions all at war at once. 

Elation. Pride. Joy. 

Awe. Uncertainty. 

Fear. 

Was this what those so called “mood swings” were going to come from: The war of emotion raging in my brain- what was going to win? Was I going to be forever ecstatic- dance around my rooms with a bright smile- was I going to be depressed- huddled in my bed lamenting over my own inability to be a good mother from lack of experience or was I was going to be angry… turn that pure fury on those around me and have them duck for cover. 

My reflection gave me no answers. My body was still slim- even as my fingers traced my stomach- still flat but something _was_ growing within. It was… funny. Terrifying. But somewhat funny… as I ran my hands down my… not so curved hips… this… wasn’t going to be easy. I grimaced- perhaps I should avoid reading historical fiction for the next eight months… 

… And I would purge the movie library of any… far too historically accurate films. The last thing I needed was a panicked Brick concentrating too much on _me_ -… he would anyway but maybe I could curb the damage now before it got out of hand. 

If he cared of course. There was always the… possibility like in those olden times…this would result in… him….straying. no, no if course he wouldn't do that! 

He was different… than the other men in my life had been! He'd fallen in love with...me not my so called "beauty" he… he wouldn't! 

But what if I… didn't make it- I wouldn't want him to be alone and miserable forever- oh God if these were mood swings I didn't want them! 

No. I couldn’t think like that- I’d put myself into a panic- and that wasn’t good for the baby- or for mommy. I had to be on my game today.

It had finally come. The summons both Brick and I had been dreading. Court loomed before us…we were expected today and within mere hours I'd be back in those gilded halls of horrors surrounded by enemies on every turn. Especially if that gaggle was there- lying in wait to strike. Had I gained any weight? Was it too early? But I’d been craving sweets… chocolate chip pancakes and curry… hot curry for weeks now. 

_Sugar and Spice._

Was it a girl then? Would I have a little girl? 

Was it too soon to tell? … Of course it was. I was being foolish. 

How long would it take for me to gain the weight? To be clumsy on swollen feet and no longer… Damn it Blossom! Get it together! I couldn’t be afraid of the weight gain of all things! With everything that could go wrong today and beyond was I really actually most _afraid_ of him leaving me…!?

That was the textbook definition of _pathetic._

There was a knock and he opened the door anyway, fiddling with his tie. He hated them. Always had, likely always would. 

“Babe I can never get this fucking knot right could you-?” He paused and blinked. “You’re not ready?” 

The heat grew in my cheeks almost instantly and I grabbed the skirt off the bed and hastily shoved it on. 

“What is the point in knocking if you’re going to come in anyway?” I muttered. 

“Well I mean I gotta give you _some_ time to hide the guy now don’t I?” I glowered and he cleared his throat. “Err… right bad joke.” 

“Very.” 

“Babe…” He cocked his head and threw his loose tie over his shoulder. “You’re wearing that _?_ ” 

“What’s wrong with it?” I continued buttoning the top, “ Is it a “celebration?” – you never told me I had to wear a stupid gown or not so I assumed-.” 

He shook his head, “No, no you’re fine… it’s just.” His finger trailed over the lacy collar and he grabbed the sleek tan jacket hanging off the chair. “You look… great just…” 

“Just…?” He slid it over my shoulders before I turned to him to rescue that innocent tie from being mauled any further. 

“You look… like a diplomat.” He murmured. “Like you should be heading off… to the UN meeting… or the White House… _._ ” 

Up. Over. Loop. Repeat. “Well… in a way I am aren’t I?” 

“Blossom…” 

There. Respectable. I patted his cheek. “You finished the report I take it?” 

He nodded, “More or less.” He looked behind him for a moment. “And relief will go to the south end: the monument needs finishing and a few need some restoration- the workers have to get back to work. Restoring the south end as soon as possible is necessary.” He recited dryly and I couldn’t help the small curve of my lips. 

“Will Him really buy that?” 

“Not in the summary. It’s a footnote. Something completely not worth looking at… but it should help a few hundred this time.” Another small smile. 

I nodded, “Good.” 

I had gone to school in my naiveté with a desire to change the world- make it a better place- enter the World Forum and represent the less fortunate. Oblivious to the way the world _really_ worked in my rose colored glasses- which I had finally torn off in disgust when I had realized I’d indeed been wearing them… 

But…At least… I was somewhat able to do that now… 

However deviously Brick and I had put together as many “reliefs” as possible: Disguised as anything from bull “restoration” projects to flowery language designed to hide the fact leftovers from so’ and so’s celebration were not to be thrown away: there was a “insert random food item” shortage thus it had to be preserved blah blah. Insert more flowery language- praise the Great Lord in all his quick thinking- blah blah- Sign it with the lofty “ Brick” and finally stamping it with the elaborate seal we had designed together- the looping line trailing from the K’ turned two more loops and there was suddenly another B’ next to his name- another few lines and it had all but vanished disguised by something that looked more like the wings of a bird. His sigil. His signature. Elaborate but simple. Unmistakable. 

That symbol was _law._ Period. 

A symbol that court _hated_ and for all their lingering learned hatred and suspicion the people nonetheless must have welcomed: That “wing” was a subtle sign. A signal. 

It was me. A hidden message to the people. They could hate him all they wanted… but my Brick still persevered in their name. 

I’d always thought he’d be a brilliant statesman. He’d laughed in my face about that one. Once upon a time….

_“Oh yeeeah- Babe and what’s my campaign slogan gonna be- Once an evil villain now he’s going to conquer the evils of congress?”_

_“Well… that’s an interesting angle- it would certainly get the people’s attention?”_

He’d told me he’d be my speechwriter instead. I’d do the talking and put my pretty face in the camera while he stayed in the shadows and watched with pride as I conquered the world. We’d joked he’d make a delightful First Man. 

Oh the irony of life sometimes… as Brick Jojo, the despised red eyed "demon" of Townsville… now spent his days and nights frantically trying to keep that very same city that had treated him so wretchedly…. from falling apart. 

Crafting written declarations with hidden clauses disguised with over the top language. Food, water, clothes, bedding, medical supplies: it all flowed from the storehouses to those who needed it most. He’d always been brilliant in English. Clever. He was a gifted public speaker as well for all he despised what he had to use it for nowadays, but he'd continue to argue for hours if need be, Him's Council as it was had I believed genuinely acquiesced to his demands simply because Brick would never let up otherwise, but also because they couldn't argue with him. Simple as that, he'd win fair and square everytime. 

… only I ever saw what it cost him. He'd come to the room where I waited,, out of sight out of mind and collapse utterly exhausted into my arms. We'd stay cloistered within, court gossips snickering the ' _Mistress was back at Court'_ or ' _Little birdy was singing for her master_ ' or even, ' _The Prince's whore was earning her keep.'_

I was merely a decoration on Brick's arm to their eyes. Its all I ever could be for now. But the people knew…. They knew who was watching out for them…. Despite everything they'd ever done to him… my Brick…the former Red Rowdyruff Boy… their Prince however reluctantly he now bore that title...was nonetheless their only true hope. 

Two strong arms looping around my waist interuptrd my thoughts then- and his hands lingered over my stomach as his hold tightened and he pressed a long kiss on my neck. I shivered, “I love you.” He murmured. Our fingers laced against my still flat stomach. “I’m not letting anything happen to you…. To you both.” I shuddered. He frowned, “What’s wrong?” 

“… Even when I’m fat…” I muttered. I hated myself for it- but it slipped out regardless. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ll love me when I’m fat.” I muttered. “Don’t laugh, I think this is hormones… and there are a lot of very pretty… not pregnant women around.” 

He blinked. “…And?” 

“Well…” 

He chuckled before he turned me around in his arms- “Okay Babe, one. You’re having my kid- seriously this glow you have is fucking amazing. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?” My cheeks warmed. He shook his head. “Clearly not." I accepted his kiss, chaste but tender. He chuckled again and kept his grip on my face. " There we go- now then where was I - oh right so two-Butch would flat out kill me. Don’t deny it he would." 

My cheeks grew warmer. "I don't think-." 

He waved it off, " he would and he'd be laughing as he did it- so three: If Butch by some odd circumstance fails to do the deed then Boomer would then find a discreet way of punishment that would hurt like a bitch _then_ kill me." He grinned. "So, sorry Babe but for my own good guess I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life, you poor thing. "

My lips curled. Even when I wanted to feel sorry for myself he figured out a way to make it impossible. He’d always done that. Brat. He averted his gaze from me however, 

“They’re heading here… err they sort of insisted on it… well Butch did- Boomer just kind of… you know stood there.” He frowned. 

I blinked and then looked down at my spotless _light_ ensemble. 

“… I’ll change.” 

He nodded. “Yeah probably a good idea.” He backed from me but then began to dig through the closet. 

“What are you doing? I can dress myself thank you." I said primly. "I'm pregnant not incapacitated." 

"I know Babe." He said from amidst the clothes. "And you always look great just…here how about this one?” He tossed the black silk button down blouse at me. 

“Isn’t it a little dark? Not very “celebratory.” – won't Him get offended?” 

“Not if you wear red with it Babe.” He cleared his throat and pulled at his scarlet tie, “We’ll uh match. You know the court… it loves...symmetry.” he extended another clothes hanger sheepishly. 

I shook my head at his badly veiled ploy before swiping the red jacket. “Very subtle dear. Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” 

He cleared his throat again, “Well... I mean… I uh didn’t want to offend you and-.” 

I sighed and rolled my eyes, “Brick. The stereotypical mood swings aren’t going to start until a few more months. You’re safe.” 

The relief on his face was instant. “Oh.” He then seemed to realize it. “I-I mean no Babe that’s not why at all- just-.” 

“Brick just shut up.” 

“Yes my love.” He clammed up. 

It was odd… in moments like these. Sometimes… it was possible to forget… even for a moment... just a moment we weren’t… just a normal couple- getting ready to head off to work: His inability to tie his own tie straight was a normal occurrence- or maybe at this point he just used it as an excuse- I’d shown him. His brothers had shown him. But the “super genius” just couldn’t get it right regardless. 

It was better if I did it. It always came out "perfect". 

The crimson jacket made me cringe slightly however- he blinked but then winced. 

"Shit… never mind not that one-." I stopped him from grabbing it, and stridently took it off the hanger.“Blossom you don’t have to-.” he began. 

Our eyes met. "The “Great Lord” does like a good show. And you yourself say I look good in red.” 

“You look good in anything actually- but if you don’t want to wear a red suit trust me I understand _completely_.” 

My eyes narrowed as I buttoned it up determinedly, “Petty as it sounds, I rock it better than that old hag ever did- I deal with many specters Brick… but I think this one.” The last button popped out of place. I frowned. He aided me in buttoning it back up. Our eyes met. “ _She_ is one I would gladly see rot in hell.” I hissed. 

“Blossom.” He sighed. 

“No I mean it.” I could feel old anger surface back in me. Perhaps it was the hormones. Perhaps I just didn’t give a shit. 

“I know Babe … but still you have to relax.” He put his hands on my shoulders which were stiff as boards. “Don’t get yourself all worked up because of a stupid piece of clothing.” He knelt before me and rested his head against my stomach. “You have more important things to worry about than that bitch… but yeah: You _do_ rock the red suit better than she ever did. No complaints here.” 

I rolled my eyes again. “Thank you Brick- now I’m only half dressed. You’re going to have to move.” 

“Nope. I’m good thanks.” 

“Brick-“ 

A pounding at the door interrupted us. 

"HEY BRICK! BLOSS OPEN UP!" 

"Butch you are going to-." 

_CRASH_

"Break their door." 

".... oops… ugh Briiiiiiiiiiick! Brick man I'm sorry-! I'll-!" 

_CRASH_

The crash that issued mere seconds later confirmed also the end of my chair. Well… it had lasted four months. A new record. I sighed-Brick growled and slapped his brow. 

He buzzed his lips. “Fucking cock blocks.” He muttered. 

"BRIIIIIICK!" 

“Yeah- yeah I’m coming! Dumb ass! You have the shittiest timing you know that!" He roared and stormed out the door, the bellowing began and well, some things truly never did change. Didn’t matter where they were- and how old they were. Butch and Brick were always at each other’s throats about something and usually that resulted in furniture somehow being broken. _My_ furniture. 

Oh well, it was a nice chair but - the hair on the back of my neck stood up then. 

It suddenly seemed like the room had gotten… chillier. A hand touched my shoulder. My heart jumped into my throat and my hand clamped over my stomach before I whipped around with a breathy scream. 

“Hello Blossom.”. 

“B-Boomer! “ I yelped. “D-Don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

He stood there like a shadow. His dull blue gaze looked on straight ahead. Almost as if right through me. I swallowed dryly. 

“Oh. I’m sorry to scare you. I thought you heard us come in.” 

“I-I- we did just…-.”

The Blue Rowdyruff continued to look around- lingering on the chaos of my clothes that littered the floor. “Did we interrupt?” So blunt. To the point. “It would explain my brother’s annoyance and the way you're blushing.” 

“B-Boomer… I’m… not-.” His gaze remained impassive. 

“Oh. You haven’t finished dressing.” He turned without another word but bent over and picked up the black skirt. “This would go nice with it.” He held it out. 

I snatched it. “Y-Yes. That’s what I was thinking. How are you Boomer?” I quickly slipped it on. 

“I’m fine. And you?” 

“I’m… good.” I tapped his shoulder and he turned back around, “It’s good to see you Boomer.” I held my arms out. He continued to look at me but then stiffly stepped into them. Awkwardly- he patted my back. 

“It’s good to see you as well Blossom.” I nodded and fought the urge to cringe at each clipped… dull word. His eyes were empty- a void. There was nothing to them in that navy shadowed pupiless gaze. 

To feel no pain. Ever Again. To be invulnerable. 

That had been Boomer’s reward. 

Ha… _reward._

Another crash and I cringed. He blinked. 

"I think Butch broke your chair again." Another murmur and his hand gripped a nearby table. Hard. "I told him to be careful… but he didn't listen." Dull. Emotionless… but… 

"I don't think… he did it on purpose Boomer." 

"Of course not but he is still reckless and doesn't listen to me. Like always." For a moment, a split second I saw a flash of Blue- I swore I did. The monochrome dissipated and the blue hue I remembered blinked into view. 

I lunged on it. 

"In fact, why don't we go and make sure those silly brothers if yours don't burn more of my house down hm?" I "joked" and took his cold hand, limp and unsure and raced down the hall. 

"Brick won't be happy." He said quietly. 

"He's always cranky, didn't you always used to tell me that? When you'd tell me all the stories about you three as kids." I threw him a look over my shoulder. "You know - brotherly _blackmail."_ I smiled, " I remember you told me when he got so angry at your father he went and purposely burned Mojo's soufflé hed been working on all morning, joke was on him when he had to eat it, remember? Boomer cocked his head to the side but … then he averted his gaze. 

"I'm sorry Blossom… I don't know what you're talking about." 

The clench in my chest grew. No pain… no more… 

Brick's worst fear was quickly becoming a reality… it wouldn't be long until Boomer was… 

"But shouldn't we hurry? To assess any potential damage to furniture that will need to be replaced?" 

Staid…. Almost robotic in tone. There was barely a trace of the… shy young man I'd known who had just barely peeked from behind his brothers' shadows before hurriedly escaping back behind those solid walls. 

_"Why do this hate us so much… is it really… because we used to … be bad?" A trickle of a whisper, so low even I could barely hear it._

_But how could I answer him? When I barely wanted to… speak of it myself. Brick had gone off to help Butch out, it was utter nonsense the sheer amount of difficulties he was getting trying to get his bike back from the towing company._

_Why had Butch's bike been the only one illegally parked… well it hadn't been._

_It''d just been there. In Townsville. That was enough in some of these people's eyes._

_"I hate it here." Another whisper. "And… if they hate us… then I hate them too."_

_"Boomer-."_

_"I hate them ….I_ **_hate_ ** _them! I HATE THEM!"_

As I expected the room was a disaster area- Brick was furiously tapping his feet and counting down to himself in a corner. Butch was sheepishly trying to fix my sofa. My chair was gone. In pieces. 

“Bloss!” He gushed as we walked in and Boomer released me to make room for the towering _tank_ that was the Green Rowdyruff Boy as he zipped over, his err… puzzle that he'd been attempting left on the ground. “Hey sis- damn are you a sight for sore eyes!" He spun me around a bit, and I couldn't help but crack a small smile, Butch had always been the most… open with his emotions so to speak. 

"Hi Butch, it's nice to see you too." I laughed somewhat as he set me down. And he beamed. 

"Of course it is! I _am_ your favorite Rowdyruff!" He puffed out his chest and Brick rolled his eyes behind him.

"After my fianceé again are we?" The red Rowdy said dryly. 

Butch snorted, "I mean you _are_ a fuddy duddy boring ass." Boomer frowned. 

"Butch you need to show more respect." He said quietly. "Brick's the heir- Father said so." 

The three of us winced at once- Butch scowled. 

"I know that dumbass, I'm only joking. Can't you take a joke?" He said it with a scowl but I heard the slight tremor in his voice, Brick caught my gaze. 

_He's getting worse._ My lips moved with no sound. _He can't remember._

Those red irises widened somewhat and he swallowed, subtly but gave a nod. Boomer had taken out a tablet and was tapping it listlessly. 

"You know you broke our sister's favorite chair correct?" He continued to work on it. "You know that's going to make her sad Butch. People grow attachments to inanimate objects." He said calmly. 

Now Butch cleared his throat, "oh… yeah…uh… right sorry Sis." He cleared his throat. "I was just kind of wanting to sit down but my leg slipped and then Bro just kind of started yelling I didn’t know this was your fav chair I swear I’ll replace it!" He said in a whiplash. 

"Damn right you will." Brick muttered under his breath. 

"I guess I just missed you big sis how are you- did you miss us- well me cause I dunno if Boom would care if you missed him or not but-.” He was talking so quickly it was all I could do to understand him. Boomer barely reacted to his brother's...veiled insult. If he was even listening. 

"Butch-." Brick began but the whiplash continued. It wasn't like he could stop… our eyes met and I saw again the flash of _pain_ in my Rowdyruff's eyes at the… state of his brother… 

Both of them.

"But I'll make it up to you! How's about a bonafide Butch hug from your fav brother alright!" He held his arms out to me and Boomer stepped forward slightly. 

"Careful Butch… she's fragile." He said quietly. "Don't break her." 

Those green eyes flashed irritably while he shot a nasty glare at the blond. 

“ I know how to hug my sister thank you.” He shoved him aside but Brick still seemed tense. Boomer’s gaze didn’t change but I noticed he stepped to his other side- Brick had moved to the other. I stepped into the embrace and swallowed the slight grunt of pain- from the sheer _force_ of that grip. 

“Butch…” Brick hissed. 

“I missed ya sis! You never come around to hang out anymore! Seriously what do you do all day in here I mean I know when my Bro is here you’re obviously busy but what about when he’s not you should hang out with me! What do you not like me anymore?” 

The grip was getting harder. 

“B-Butch- I’m sorry- I’ve been… distracted-.” Harder. Harder. 

“Yeah I know I know but I still miss ya you know- we were buddies remember!” My breath was growing faint- I was pretty sure I’d heard what sounded like a crack near my ribs. 

“Butch! STOP!” Brick bellowed and grabbed one massive arm- Boomer calmly grabbed the other. Butch swore and with a loud gasp of air I was freed- Brick ran to catch me before I hit the ground. 

Butch's face had gone _white_ . “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” he yelped while he backed away quickly, and stumbled over a chair… there went another one. “ Shit! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!" _CRASH._ Another one. "Shit I’m such an idiot – are you okay!? Blossom are you okay! Please tell me you’re okay! Shit uh – uh! Water! I’ll go get you some water!” 

He was pacing as quickly as he was talking. His eyes were wide with horror and he was practically pulling at his short spiky hair. Brick’s grip on me was gentle, I gave him a slight nod, he relaxed. His gaze was fixed on my stomach. Another nod. Another sigh of relief but he still persisted in lifting me up himself. 

“Butch.” I murmured. His panic was near uncontrollable. “Butch I’m fine please calm down.” 

He paused and whirled around. “You are? You’re sure? You’re sure now?” 

I nodded, “Yes. And I’ve missed you too. This month has just been…” 

He grimaced, “Yeah… you’re right.” His pacing slowed somewhat. “You always are. Sorry sis I didn’t mean to squish ya.” 

“I know you didn’t.” I stepped over to him again though this time he seemed much more hesistant. “Butch. It’s fine.” I murmured as I patted his arm. 

Unlimited strength. Never ending Energy. 

An unstoppable force. A Living breathing human tank. 

Butch’s reward. 

_Reward. Ha…._

“Yeah sorry Bro I didn’t mean to yell but-.” Brick began but Butch shook his head. . 

“Nah I get it Brick- you gotta protect your girl.” He gave another smile though this time it seemed… wary. 

“With that said I think we should probably head to court now.” Boomer broke the silence. “ The Great Lord won’t want us to be late especially as He is looking forward to seeing you sister.” 

I flinched at that. Brick sucked in a breath and Butch growled- but Boomer as always said nothing more. He merely turned towards the door- a deep indent the size of Butch’s massive fist in the middle. He sighed and Butch grimaced. 

“I’ll replace your door too.” He mumbled and held it open for us as Brick put his arm around my waist- and I tucked my own hand into his elbow.

Butch took up the rear while Boomer remained waiting up front: the driver was quiet: Likely terrified whether it be of Butch’s massive presence or Boomer’s silent menace. The drive was more or less silent- it was cowardly but I kept my gaze straight ahead I couldn’t bear to look out that window- I saw Brick was doing the exact same thing only his face was buried in my hair - Butch crossed his arms and ducked lower into his seat- he could barely fit as it was but his eyes remained firmly on the ground. 

Only Boomer looked… calm. Being devoid of emotion would do that I suppose. 

I did however notice his gaze on me a few more times than normal. Brick was too distracted counting the individual strands that made up my bun to notice. Butch’s twitch was getting worrisome- did this limo have a sun roof? His leg was bouncing up and down at a troublesome rate. 

Unlimited energy…. Never ending… energy. 

Subconsciously I’d found my hand had crept to my stomach again, and Brick’s followed, our fingers laced over the currently nonexistent… bulge that nonetheless we both knew would soon be there. 

Again, Butch was too antsy to notice but Boomer's gaze was fixed on us both… he'd always been the more observant one. Despite how much I hated myself for it, I shrunk from that hollow gaze and buried my face in Brick's neck. His grip tightened and he rubbed small comforting circles on my palm. 

"You can do this Babe." His murmur was a warm breeze on my ear. "

I finally made myself look out the window- despite common belief the court of the “Great Lord” wasn’t a dark and dreary place filled with nothing but darkness and torture devices in every corner. 

No… it was a decadent wasteland. A modern day Versailles- The “court” wandered spectacular grounds- flowers of every color and variety- gilded fountains, statues and other pieces of art littered the grounds: Most in Him's image. The few times I’d been in Brick’s assigned “rooms” I had almost been sick by the sheer… opulence of them. My cage… was a fancy cage… a golden cage… but this… this place was… 

Ugly. 

The city burned around us all with the cold reality of war and yet here we were in the middle of a fairy tale palace- the remains of Townsville City Hall now turned into this massive fortress of luxury and pomp… while its people died around it and the shadow of those elaborate… gilded bars of that gate passed over the car.. and me. 

My heart began to pound- I swallowed hard. 

We were here. 

I saw a few curious stares in the car’s direction. And then it started. 

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

Brick stiffened. Butch began snarling. Boomer looked up. 

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

So it was beginning already. I folded my hands in my lap serenely as the hissed “chirps” continued around us- the gaggle had paid off the court well it seemed. 

_Look who’s out of her cage- its Master’s little birdy._

A low growl by my ear made me look up- I clamped my hand around his. 

“Brick.” I whispered. “Sticks and Stones…” 

“If you give them a reaction Brick it will only encourage them more. You know it’s a result of money being exchanged. They could care less in real life.” Boomer said calmly. 

“Easy for you to say.” He hissed. 

“Indeed it is. You’re doing _exactly_ what they want you to do.” 

He was silent but his grip tightened around my waist as the low taunts seemed to follow us all the way up the drive. 

Boomer’s gaze had once again drifted to me. Butch was mumbling obscenities to himself in a whiplash. 

“Butch. Will you take the front or the rear this time?” He picked idly at a fingernail. 

“Depends what makes sis more comfortable.” Butch hissed. “Fucking assholes I’ll show them no one messes with my fucking sister you pieces of jealous trash- I oughta!” 

“I would prefer you in front Butch.” I murmured. _Where Brick can keep an eye on you…_ Boomer nodded. 

“Then I’ll take rear guard then. Is this good with you Brick?” 

Of course the hissed taunting ceased as soon as we exited the car. Butch practically snapped his teeth at the one person who dared snicker at my appearance. They’d never _dare_ do it openly- to my face. Not with my “Rowdy” Guards on either side of me. A few murmurs followed us in- as Brick’s grip hardened more and more as we got closer and closer to the throne room. 

“Master Brick.” A man I didn’t recognize walked in front of us and gave a bow-. “ His Magnificent Majesty welcomes you home and is eager to hear of your report from the latest skirmish in his private study.” 

Was this the normal chosen for this week then? It was always something new, a new theme butoh judging from the makeup and clothes around us seemed it Versailles had won again. The almighty Sun King… how very typical. 

Brick could barely disguise his exhaustion from this sheer idiocy. 

" Thank you, you can inform His… Magnificent Majesty-." He chewed on the words but managed to say it regardless. " I will come as soon as I see the Lady Blossom settled-." 

Brick went still however as the young man only bowed again, “ Ah, yes His Magnificence is utterly delighted to welcome you back to His court my Lady- He wishes to grant you an audience in the throne room- if I may?” He held out his arm to me. 

What!? Brick’s sucked in breath was harsh and even Boomer seemed slightly… surprised. In his… Boomer way. 

I always would wait in Brick’s quarters. Always. No one in the court wanted to see me. I certainly didn’t want to see them. Either Boomer or Butch would be with me and then when the time came I’d either hurry back to my cage or be glued to Brick’s side at some celebration or party while he frantically looked for an excuse _any_ excuse for us to leave. 

But now it seem my time had run out. We’d run out of excuses. The man looked expectantly at us- at me. My arm was taken rather gently but quickly. Boomer nodded to the man. 

“It’ll be my privilege to escort the Lady Blossom. You may go alert His Magnificent Majesty my father his sons have arrived.” The man looked disappointed and I could see his eyes flicked up and down over me. Brick glared and grabbed my free hand. 

“Dismissed.” He snapped. The man went near white before he scampered away. 

Boomer kept his grip on me and turned to his brother. 

“I’ll be by her side the entire time. Butch- you know more of the details of the rebellion against our Great Lord than I do- you go with Brick.” 

Brick looked sick. A few curious glances went our way. But he still didn’t move. Butch took his arm. “ Bro… Bro c’mon we can’t keep Him waiting- he’ll get pissed.” 

“Brick.” I murmured. He flinched. “I’ll be fine. Go.” 

The murmurs were getting louder. And no doubt were going to grow into a full frenzy as soon as we left because before I could even blink Brick had grabbed me and slammed his mouth down on mine- in public. “I’ll be quick.” He whispered. “I promise. Stay with my brother.” I nodded. 

“I know. Go.” I pushed him back gently swallowing the insane urge to grab him back and not let him go. I even made myself smile. He gave me a wan one back but our fingers were still linked. I pulled away first- his hand remained stagnant. "Brick. Go." 

“Bro c’mon we gotta go.” Butch was practically rocking on his heels- “Brick.” 

He finally took a step back from me, though his fingers grazed my stomach- he gave Boomer a hard look. 

“She doesn’t leave your sight once Boomer.” He hissed. 

“Of course.” A nod and Brick finally let himself be pulled by Butch down the hall. The huge doors loomed above Boomer and I. My grip increased and even Boomer tightened his grip on me. His face remained devoid of any emotion but nonetheless that tightened grip helped me swallow the panic that threatened to consume me as Brick and Butch both disappeared through those huge...all consuming doors leading to the throne room.

I’d only… I’d only been in that hellish room… once. 

And once was enough. 

"Blossom." The pull was gentle. "We should go." Boomer murmured. 

The guard blinked in seeming surprise but then hastily bowed. 

“Master Boomer… my…lady?” He was human. A surprise. Perhaps I’d even gone to school with him. He looked to be about our age. 

“We’ve been asked for an audience. Lady Blossom is expected.” Boomer said quietly. The guard was still looking at me dumbly. “There’s no need for us to be announced either- open the door. My sister is not for your viewing pleasure. My brother will not be pleased to hear of our delay due to that.” He straightened immediately and gave another hasty bow. 

“M-My apologies sir. Lord Boomer and the Lady Blossom!” He called as the door slid open. 

“I said no announcement was necessary.” Boomer said but it didn't matter. All the heads in the room had turned to us anyway. I recognized almost all of them. Many were former villains from once upon a time. Him’s most… intimate circle. 

In the corner I saw sipping what was likely hard whiskey the pink form of the creature I had known as Fuzzy Lumpkins. A former “beat-all” he was given… especial privileges- he pretended not to see me or he was just completely intoxicated, but it was rare for him to attend court at all much preferring his continued solitude on his hard won "property", no doubt he was also here under….protest. 

His eyes glanced up and he suddenly made a slight nod in our direction. So he did see me, he just downed another chug of his whiskey. Again… Fuzzy honestly could have cared less from what I knew who ruled who didn't. He just wanted to be left alone. 

I pitied him at times. He looked especially miserable in the fine clothes Him insisted his inner circle all wear. 

One person however who clearly relished in their new luxuries in life was no question the Green skinned Ace of the Gang Green Gang. 

I avoided him like the plague but I still felt that odious leer at me, the crawling sensation of being undressed with a pair of yellowed cruel eyes. I was nothing but a piece of meat to that man, no woman was and heed tortured no one woman worse than…. 

Boomer's grip tightened on me as he casually steered me away from that mocking sneer. 

"Be brave sister." He murmured. 

The pale form of Lady Sedusa looked up at me slightly from her own glass of wine- then just as quickly turned away- I saw her eyebrow raise however but then her eyes narrowed- she was fixed on my hair. Ah… I suppose my simple bun would infuriate her. A waste of glorious hair as she’d lament before pinning me to a chair and having her way with it. I caught her inked eyes and they raised in almost a warning- before they flicked to the right and she seemed to discreetly be making her way towards us. 

Loud obnoxious laughter rang out however before she could reach us- a slim hand covered in jewels snapped her fingers and emerged from a curtained off alcove to accept the glass of champagne handed to her- another snap and the curtain was removed. Sedusa froze. Fuzzy seemed to look up from his drunken stupor even and rolled his eyes.

The gaggle surrounded her: Laughing at her every word- The last member of the “Beat-Alls” and the woman who more or less ran court society. 

Princess Morebucks. 

One of her gaggle leaned over to whisper something in her ear. The laughter immediately died and she turned around. Looking straight at me. 

“Well, Well- look who’s flown off her little perch and decided to come join us!” She smiled an oily smile with far too red lips, “Master Brick’s little pet.” 

I clenched my fist- Boomer tightened his hold on me. 

“A reaction is what she wishes for Blossom. Don’t give her that.” He murmured. 

I nodded. The personal vendetta she had had against me in our schooling days had been at worst high school nonsense mean girls tripe such as who would win homecoming queen, prom, et cetera et cetera upon graduation we'd had little to do with each other but now as adults… 

She'd been in the crowd that had left my sister's…. But admitted no one knew if her fists and or weapon had been part of the fatal blows. In fairness… she probably would have been indifferent to me save one… irksome detail. 

She wanted power. Her wish had been for power. She was going to be _queen_ someday. 

To do that… she needed the heir apparent to marry her. 

Brick however wasn't cooperating. And she of course - perhaps within reason- blamed me for it. I was still alive. Brick therefore was already engaged however "unofficially" according to court. He therefore refused to as she'd said: ' _play the game.'_

Again this was obviously my fault. 

His refusal to give me up infuriated her. He was the eldest. He was the heir. She had no choice in the manner either. It was Brick or no one. 

She had tried to seduce him. Once. It hadn't ended well. My Brick was not a man to… fall for cheap tricks especially when it was obviously not to her liking either. 

Truth be told they despised each other. 

It was apparently according to Butch at least as good as a play to watch them have to play nice during council meetings though nine times out of ten it would still end with them screaming obscenities halfway across the room. 

If she had feelings for Brick… I could almost understand her fury. Her irritation.

… But it wasn’t that. This wasn’t a case of unrequited love. 

Oh Princess Morebucks loved something alright… but it wasn’t my Rowdyruff Boy. It wasn’t my Brick. She wanted _power._

She was clearly growing impatient for it. She was clearly insulted. 

She had likely wished for my demise almost as soon as that “wish” had left my Brick’s mouth. An unfortunate mistake she was sure and would be more than happy to _ensure_ was corrected. No doubt by offering the Great Lord my head on a platter. 

She sat amongst her gaggle of loyal followers, my deriders- the “chirpers”: but they immediately fell back giving the former heiress now in her mind rightful “queen” room to begin walking towards me. 

The glistening tiara she still had shoved in her hair made her so called “future Queenship” a clear message to anyone. Not as flashy as the Great Lord’s of course- even she wasn’t that foolish- but it was clear what her so called “role” at court was… as soon as Brick saw reason and "cooperated". 

"Blossom! Daaaaarling!" I tensed, oh great what was she up to now. Boomer even showed the most emotion I'd seen in him all day, his eyebrow twitched. The Blue Rowdyruff Boy was however pushed aside and my shoulders seized- "It's been far too long darling!" _Muah. Muah._

She kissed both of my cheeks and held me at shoulder's length. Her gaggle all waited for their next order. "Come ladies, look who has come to join us!" 

They looked confused, as they would be. I however wasn't going to fall for this thank you. I pulled away and Boomer promptly was back at my side as she flounced back on her makeshift throne. 

"Yes, His Magnificence has summoned Prince _Brick_ and I." I emphasized my fiance's name pointedly. One of the other ladies gulped somewhat, one of the chirpers outside perhaps. 

“ _You?_ Why? Do you have a pretty little song to sing to the court little birdy? Go on- sing for us- chirp chirp.” The laughter was loud. “After all you must be able to do _something_ to keep up Master Brick’s… _interest.”_ She cooed and my cheeks burned- the muffled laughter grew louder behind gloved hands. 

"His highness and she were both summoned by His Magnificence, Lady Morebucks. He has missed them, as has the court." She smirked but Boomer returned her look evenly. "When my Father calls, we all must obey." 

“Of course, of course- the Great Lord must always be obeyed. I was merely inquiring as to whether there was a special reason Master Boomer- after all we at court here are simply _dying_ for news as to our ever absent heir to the throne. It really _is_ quite scandalous he forever is remiss in his duties here to entertain a little… pet is all.” she spoke to her followers who all nodded in sync. I 

My fist grew tighter. Once I would have been able to break every tooth in this little bitch’s mouth with a single _flick_ and now… 

“Brick is hardly remiss in _any_ duties- he works harder than any of _you_.” It escaped my mouth before I could swallow it back. Her eyes narrowed to slits. 

“Oh does he now? Works you to the _bone_ I bet- Puff.” 

My cheeks burned. Her eyes lingered on the diamond necklace I wore around my neck. 

“But I bet you work just as _hard_ in your _duties_ don’t you Birdy? Hmm? You have to do something to earn those I bet- Bet you had to do something especially _special_ .” Her laughter was cutting. 

“It was a gift.” I whispered. 

“Mmm. Oh I’m sure it was. A little treat for a job well done.” She snapped her fingers and another glass was handed to her instantly,"Oh of course of course…" her head cocked to the side. "But Blossom darling… whoever let you leave the house in such a state really must be spoken to." She took a sip of her glass. "It can't be helped of course, how were you to know the basic doings of court from that little aviary of yours. Luckily for you, I'm more than generous, I have just the solution, come with me." She rose and again the gaggle made way. 

My cheeks burned at the veiled insults, I couldn't help it, but Princess waved my protests off before latching onto my arm, Boomer began to follow but she turned. Irritation visible in her face. . "Now then, oh really now my Lord Boomer must you attach yourself to the woman- does she not have a mind of her own." 

"The Prince ordered me to stay with her Lady Morebucks." 

"Oh pish- we're just going to have a little girl's talk- it'll only take a second. Ladies, see to his Lordship's comfort while we-." She pulled my arm. "Go see about fixing this disaster before it's _too_ noticed." 

Boomer again made no visible reaction as the three women gathered round him and I was swept away in a flurry of skirts. Her gown was elaborate and my suit therefore stuck out like a sore thumb. God _damn it_ : Him really had gone all Versailles again and obviously Butch wouldn't have noticed because he was on the field but for Boomer-! 

… well Boomer also likely didn't notice either but… looking at the tall wigs and elaborate gowns. Ugh… I stuck out like a sore thumb. This was ridiculous, this was all utterly-! 

People were dying, starving, afraid and in this palace everyone was just playing dress up like-! 

My fists clenched somewhat but I kept my face an emotionless mask. Again I caught Sedusa's eye and she began discreetly following us. 

"You know darling you're lucky we seem to be just the same size. Why we could be twins!" The grip hardened on me but I didn't show any discomfort at the pinch. 

"Your generosity knows no bounds Princess." 

"I know, I know- hm, well gold would likely flush you out even more than you already are… well lucky for you I do possess _some_ pink ...as ghastly a color as it is. Don't you agree Blossom?" 

The veiled insult wasn't lost on me but I'd dealt with far worse than a spoiled brat looking to humiliate me to stoke her own ego. 

Much… much worse. 

"Ah here we are." We paused at a door and my eyes narrowed. This again… perhaps it was the discomfort over having lost a good chunk of if not all of my breakfast this morning but I wasn't having her schemes today. I simply wasn't. She wasn't going to succeed in locking me in yet another room while she attempted to barter her way to a crown… _again._

"This again Princess… can't you be more original." Her eyes widened but I was immune to her bullshit tricks at this point and she knew it too. She huffed and exhaled irritably but nonetheless closed the door. 

"You are infuriatingly astute." She muttered. 

"It comes with time." I countered. "And _practice."_

"You really are going to be mercilessly mocked if you walk around court like that. It will be utterly delightful to watch." 

"Mm, I'm sure, how are your attempts to steal my fiancé going?" 

Her eyes narrowed, "Very cute Puff, one of these days you'll see my solution truly is the best for all involved." 

"Solution?" I spat. "You call that _insult_ any kind of _solution_!?" 

She had the audacity to only shrug. "Again I don't see the issue, Brick and I get married on paper, you marry his brother, again on _paper,_ and at night we switch husbands. I get my crown. You get your freedom. I get Butch." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply then exhaled with a lustful smile. "And you can have the nerd with my blessing. It's the perfect solution Puff." 

It was an insulting degrading sort of scenario only a drunkard could have possibly come up with and seeing as Princess was a fan of her champagne it wasn't a stretch to think that was exactly what had happened. 

She'd first told me of this wild scheme during a gala three months ago, when Brick had been forced to present himself and me to the court. Then it had been a grecian palace night and she'd found me easily despite my attempts to avoid her. I was the only woman in pink, one but two my hair trailed down to the floor in long glossy ringlets, the wreathe and veil I had been sporting simply had not been enough to capture it within. 

I'd been expecting a drunken argument as always but instead she'd sat down and given me the details of this...truly horrifying idea she'd apparently had. It had taken all my self control then not to strike her… and right now I had even less patience. 

"I don't know how many times I have to say this Princess but I will _never_ marry _anyone_ but the man I love do you hear me!" 

She rolled her glassy green eyes. "Yes yes I hear you, God how _boring :_ do you have any idea how _boring_ a woman you are Puff?" 

"It's hardly _boring_ to want to marry the man I'm _engaged_ to!" 

"Mmm, yes yes, I know the whole story, it's just so… _cliché_ don't you think?" A chill rose up my spine. "Your story is going stale Puff, stale and _predictable_ : now an illicit scandal involving the royal couple and their in laws… that would be _entertaining_ wouldn't it?" 

"You're not marrying my fiancé!" I said again even as I swallowed the tremble and my hand brushed my stomach. "And I'm most certainly not marrying my future brother in law!" 

"You know royal families used to do this all the time, no one actually _expected_ monogamy and you'd still be sleeping with the nerd, I'd just be the one on the throne which you don't even _want_ and then we'd just switch husbands at night. That's all."

"Are you even hearing yourself!?" I shrilled. "No, absolutely not-!" 

"Whether you like if or not your story has grown _boring_ and I guess it's just up to _me_ to spice it up. I have no desire to fuck the nerd, that's _your_ privilege and you sure as hell aren't touching Butch on my watch-!" 

"You're not touching my little brother either!" I snapped. Her eyes narrowed. 

"Oh really? And who's going to stop me? Some glorified _pet!"_

"Ahem." _Click. Clack._

Princess tensed and I felt the clench that had been growing in my chest subside. Sedusa only folded her arms and gave Princess a withering look but she… only laughed abruptly. A fake high pitched light laugh. A court laugh as Brick would call it sarcastically. 

"Oh… Lady Sedusa, how quaint I was just catching up with our dear Lady Blossom, you know you really must visit more often darling-." 

"Oh save it Morebucks'. No one else is around to hear you completely humiliating yourself." Princess' nose flared but Sedusa only raised a gloved hand. "Nope, don't even try. I heard every word." 

She paled and I swallowed the smirk. 

"My lady the Royal Mother… I…I uh was just… joking with the Lady… Blossom here. That's all." 

The Rowdyruff Boys' adopted mother only raised an artfully applied eyebrow. 

"Mmhm, of course you were, now run along, I believe your little gaggle was looking for you. Go on. _Chirp chirp."_

Princess Morebucks' was a picture but she also had no choice, she made a slight curtsy in the Royal Mother's direction as ranking required before she brushed past me. 

"I _will_ be Queen you Powerpuff _slut."_ She hissed. "One way or another!" Her train hit my feet as she stormed away. 

Sedusa… no Momma Ima only gave me a long look, I hung my head. 

"She pissed me off." I said baldly. 

"I noticed. The court noticed. They'll be buzzing about your little cat fight within hours. Have I taught you nothing little bird?" 

My cheeks further warmed. 

“I’m sorry Ima.” I whispered. “She provoked me and-.” 

“I know. You did well under the circumstances. If it had been me I'd have decked the little shit. Still might, treating my boys like a duo of stud bulls." She muttered but then her eyes narrowed. "But oh I hate to admit it but she had one point… you're as good as court feed if you walk around like that- what on earth did you do to your hair?" 

"Well I um… it was up but Brick um… he might have… uh messed it up a bit." 

She rolled her cat green eyes. "Oh that's putting it lightly sweetheart." She sighed. "Come with me, we'll talk in private." 

Without another word she took my arm and swept us both out of the room proper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue on to the next chapter for part II of "Two little lines"


	3. Two Little lines  ( part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: 
> 
> This chapter contains War Violence, Emotional Manipulation and abuse by a parental figure, abuse of authority, Prejudice, explicit language mention of: drugs, alcohol abuse, implied prostitution, explicit sexual content

-o-o-o-

_Brick_

I hated this room. Despite the rest of the palace proper changing like the tides at a single whim, the throne room of the "Almighty Demon Lord" remained much the same as it had that first…. Awful night I'd seen it. 

The throne was obnoxiously large and gilded with accents from strange glowing black stone that sometimes glowed like fire itself and I didn't recognize it but the superstitious part of me couldn't help but wonder if it was… brimstone from the depths of hell itself. 

He would. To be fair superstition wasn't really far from the truth much anymore nowadays. 

But it was… the cold I hated most. The constant chill that pervaded through the inky black darkness that surrounded us in here. Only the dim lighting of the torches that lit as we walked closer to the monstrosity gave any semblance of light. 

For such a showman… Him surprisingly spent a good amount of his days alone in this empty… dark room. The shine of his gold and jewels couldn't penetrate the dull miasma of dread and suffering that permeated this entire place. 

Even Butch looked subdued in here. His constant twitch aside it was the most sober expression I'd seen all day. 

**"Ahh … my sons my sons… at last you come to speak to me."**

The high pitched falsetto was a good sign. He wasn't angry. Butch threw me a quick look before he bowed immediately. I stiffened but mirrored my brother all the same. 

The giggling was bone chilling. I squeezed my eyes shut hidden by the darkness. The flame flared up around me and Butch who nudged me in the side and gave me a pointed look. I swallowed the frog in my throat down and then lifted my head somewhat. 

"You summoned me Your Magnificence?" It caught in my throat but I managed to hide it. The giggling continued. 

**"Oh yessssss, yessss Brick my boy, my eldest son at long last- come closer my son. Closer. "**

The line of torches flared again and my feet were suddenly willed to move, Butch gave me a wide eyed look but I was directly in front of the Demon Lord within seconds. 

My throat lurched… but I kept quiet until I would be willed to speak. 

I knew the rules… after all. 

**"Well my son… are you so overcome with our glory you have no words left? Go on, speak."**

Like a master ordering his dog. Well, then again wasn't that what I was more or less. I swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth and began to play along with this cruel farce. 

"Your presence is as always overwhelming… Your Magnificence." 

**"Father."**

The bile grew but a flash of gentle pink eyes and a warm smile went through my brain. 

_Everything I do, or have done… is always for you._

"I am grateful to be invited to your court… Father." I swallowed the bitter taste of betrayal. Forgive me Dad… please.

The creature on the throne beamed as he stepped down, overdressed as always, it looked like Him had at this point just decided to combine every royal house at once. He wore clothes from the era of Versailles but had a Roman wreath of golden leaves- a large headdress that looked Mayan in origin and his long silken over robes robes looked to be from the Han Dynasty topped off… with that obnoxiously long red mantle that was at least Blossom had quietly calculated over twelve feet long. If not more. 

Him looked utterly and spectacularly _ridiculous_. 

And yet the world still cowered under his heeled boot. 

Including me. 

The golden plated claws clasped together as the creature beamed in my direction. 

**'Ah yes. A perfect answer. You'll be a master courtier yet my son."**

I'd rather eat rat poison. 

Him however looked around seemingly….puzzled. 

**"But where ever is the lovely Lady Blossom? My son surely you heeded our summons at once."**

I flinched. 

"Blossom is with Boomer… she was curious about the art gallery… " I lied smoothly "she's always had an interest in art." 

**"So she isssssss here then? Not hiding her away my son?"**

The twinge in my stomach increased but I quickly shook my head. 

"No your Magnificence she was as eager as I to come to court and witness your glory." I felt sick. I was going to be sick. The loud laugh was bone chilling as again Him just...clapped. 

And I saw the three little glass balls in their golden chains hanging off them. Blue, green… and pink. The swirls were small but as vibrant as they day they'd been ripped away… the pink swirl especially glowed with a soft...achingly familiar light. 

I'd seen that light many times… the way it had fluctuated and glimmered with her mood. Darker when she was angry or determined, lighter when she was content or relaxed… and now her eyes remained only dull. No more glow… as human as a… delicately...fragile humanity could entail. 

**"Oh how deliiiiiiiightful."**

The claw grasped my shoulder and hoisted me up. 

**"So at long last your little bird has graced our court at laaaaaast. Now reeeeeeally Brick what have I said about keeping your pretty birdy all to --yourself."**

The last word took on a menacing undertone. The chill was piercing and slithered up my neck like a true snake, the muted snickers and the faint warning hiss at my left from Butch both rang in my ears, growing louder... and more screeching. The world was beginning to spin, the panic... was setting in. Screams, yells, cries for mercy, all jumbled in a haze of horror....it was too much, I couldn't breathe. How could I get here- how could I bring HER here -HOW- HOW!? Oh god it was getting worse, louder, shriller and those two flashing lights... one green... one blue...

_'Take care of our sister Brick... we believe in you.'_

_'Fly Red eagle....fly the pretty birdy out of here! And do not... look back!'_

But once again I saw those pink eyes… gentle and kind in my mind, she smiled and i saw the bundle move in her arms and the tiny hand peek out from within. Reach out…. for me. I felt the squeeze on my fingers. So slight and small.... but yet it returned me to.... the now. 

The future… 

_Protect her... protect my sister Brick. Protect her from those goddamn snakes."_

Buttercup's murmured words echoed through my mind now those bold vibrant eyes flashing with a bitter anger... and yet a burning drive to just...live. 

God no wonder Butch had been head over heels for her. But she was right... my Blossom... she was the ultimate gourmet delicacy for this pit of vipers looking to consume her.... 

And I was staring now at the King of the snakes himself. The ultimate King Cobra... who now looked at Blossom... like he was itching to take.. that one lethal bite. One wrong move, one misstep... one... error. 

It would just take one. 

Just… one.

Him didn't look pleased.

 **And yet her presence which would be an ornament to our court and my beloved son with her was yet denied us… both by those fools who defy us and you… my selfish son. Whatever are we to do with you and your continual** **_selfishness_ ** **?**

_Badum. Badum._

The rebellion had clearly irritated the creature more than we had thought. Shit. Fuck. Oh fuck. I sent a discreet look behind me and Butch finally stood up. 

"C'mon… Dad… sis is kinda fragile and you can't really _blame_ Brick for tryin' to keep her away from those nutcases outside- it's not like they were _tryin'_ to avoid court, Sis had her big celebration outfit all ready to go when those crazy sonnabitches decided to go bomb crazy or whatever!" 

He finished in a whiplash.

Him's mouth turned into a pout of some sort. " **And yet… the rebellion as it was was quashed thanks of course to our own intervention. My boy your efforts were…. Disappointing."** He shook his head. **Truly so."**

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

That grip was getting fighter, it took everything in me not to scream as the gold lined jagged edge of the claw sliced into my skin. 

**"Well boy? Have you anything to say in your defense over your complete blundering of this - simple - little- task - in our ever there wisdom we yet deigned to entrust you with?? Hmmmmm???"**

The blood was pooling underneath my black shirt. She'd notice it immediately, we'd noticed her sense of smell was already being affected…. 

"D-Dad it wasn't just-!" 

**"Quiet boy! Your brother can speak for himself. Our heir is no fool despite his grievous misjudgements in this matter yet we wish to hear his defense before we cast judgement."**

_Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum_

**"The council in fact has urged us to act in this matter, but we are yet interested to hear of why you have disappointed us so? Is it as some have said a lack of direction to ones duty? A** **_distraction_ ** **as others have said …must this be removed in order for you to do your duties?"**

**_….no….no no no no._ **

**"A marriage would be a step in the right direction for you. A celebration to show our glory and stop these irksome skirmishes in their tracks. We have been informed of other candidates in fact."**

_Everything I do… has always been for you._

_I'm… scared._

_Then we'll be scared together._

…. Forgive me Blossom. But there was only one choice. One last...card I had left to play. 

I immediately hunched my shoulders and gave Him a mournful look. 

"You're right… it's my fault Father." 

That inked up eyebrow rose. Butch made a small sound behind me. 

**"Your fault my boy?"**

_Badum. Badum._

"I have been distracted these last few weeks even before the rebellion broke out this was my fault I admit to it. She told me we should tell you our news at once but…. In my arrogance I told her to wait." 

_"_ **News my boy?"**

_Forgive me Blossom._

I gulped before I gathered up ...every iota of courage I had as well as prayed to every being imaginable luck would be on my side. 

"Of her condition." I managed to finally get it out. "Your court is too grand and glorious I thought foolishly- and I stupidly thought…it might be too much…" I swallowed. "For… the baby." 

It was a gamble. Fuck it was a gamble… but what other choice did I have… Him was terrifyingly silent but I had no choice but to continue. 

"I hoped to give you this news in far better circumstances Father, I admit I should have… listened to Lady Blossom's more…. Timely wisdom but I truly didn't those fools outside would… dare defy your glory on such a momentous occasion. I was remiss in my duty over fears of my upcoming fatherhood. You must remember…." I swallowed the vile taste down in my throat for what I was about to do… "you must remember Father I had no role model to teach me the ways of being a father. I still fear it and I see it impeded my judgement. I am willing to accept my punishment but I ask for mercy for my troops and… my… fianceé and our unborn child." 

The room was silent. I stood no chance but if Him's bad temper won the day maybe I could distract it enough with a fight and Butch could go flying out to get Blossom out of here and Boomer could-. 

"WHAT!?" Butch yelped. "Whoa whoa - Sis is _preggo!?"_ Holy fuck man you serious!?" 

I shot him a withering look. This… admittedly was not the way Blossom and I had discussed telling Butch but… again had I had any other choice? 

Him looked quite interested that was for sure: He just _loved_ a good… entertainment and surely… surely a baby was more interesting than… than whatever that "council" had tried putting into His head. It didn't take a genius to figure out who… but… 

"Yeah… we only just confirmed it but...we've had our suspicions… we just didn't tell anyone..we… didn't want to… get everyone's hopes up." I looked back to the silent creature. "We especially didn't want to distract from your glorious celebration Father! At least… until we were one hundred percent….sure." 

The continued silence was ominous. The blood rushed to my ears and my chest ached. Shit … shit should I do a premptive attack?! Would Butch get the message?? 

_"Hee...heeehhheeeeeee….heheheheheeeeeeee"_

I blinked and the grip on my shoulder finally ceased, my arm was numb but I was soon looped into an embrace. 

**"My boy! My boy! What spectacular news! What a plot twist! Delightful! The drama! The shock! The** **_scandal!”_ **

Oh yes…. shock and scandal that two long engaged individuals are having a baby…. right… but… wait He was intrigued by the… fuck okay shock and scandal! Sure! 

This was my one shot. The poison being poured into this tyrant’s ear had begun to take hold clearly and….I was out of time. The deal I’d made… I’d already found out the hard way that… it could be interpreted in many ways and… while I had fared… better than some. 

Butch and Boomer’s faces flashed through my mind. 

_Make me strong!_

_Make me invincible!_

…. but now… 

“....Father.” I murmured, daring to interupt Him and he paused and raised another eyebrow. 

_badum. Badum. Badum._

**“Mmm, yes my son?”**

_Brick… take care of her._

“This is no bastard.” I said simply. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

And then…. 

Him only smiled. 

-o-o-o-

_Blossom_

My future "mother -in-law's" apartments were sleek and modern compared to the rest of the palace, baroque inspired into the twenty first century and unlike the others, it hadn’t changed since the very beginning. It was a comforting constant in a world in continual turmoil. 

They were the only sunny corner in a place so filled with darkness. My constant sanctuary, most times I had found my way to them as the hours dragged on while Brick was arguing in Council, Sedusa or “Momma Ima” as she preferred to be called (by us) would simply come collect me and who was going to argue with: “Her Ladyship, the Royal Mother”? 

No one that’s who. 

“You must be the dumbest Ivy League graduate I’ve ever met.” My more or less future mother in law shook her head as she hustled through her closet. “Completely unprepared, picking a fight of all things with that Morebucks brat _and_ you have the audacity to walk out the door looking like _that!”_

She shoved a large red garment at me, so covered in lace, I stared at it but I was out of my suit and a long white chemise was shoved over me before I could even begin an argument. 

“Versailles.” She said quickly. I stared at the… monstrosity, she rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, we can work with it but first, _sit_.” A french manicured nail pointed me to the window seat by my side. I knew better than to argue, and the bun I’d shoved my hair into was quickly undone and my hair flowed to the floor but she quickly gathered it up and let it hang over her arm. “Miss Utonium- you need to take better care of your hair…” Her eyes narrowed. “What shampoo did you use?” She hissed. 

“… Um-.” 

“Better not have been that cheap shit I know Brick uses.” 

“… I use whatever’s in the bathroom-.” 

Her scream was near breathy. “Me and that boy are having a talk. He wants his pretty little bird to look pretty than he needs to ensure she’s taken care of properly!” My cheeks burned. She rolled her eyes. “Oh stop being so oversensitive, you know I'm only joking. Honestly- getting all weepy with me after you stood up to that spoiled brat- what is wrong with you!” 

I wiped my eyes, “N-Nothing I’m just-.” 

Her eyes narrowed more and she took a hunk of hair in her hands. “Your hair seems thicker than usual. Hmm… very much thicker… yet you’re using a piece of shit shampoo…” She let it fall and then walked in front of me- grabbed my chin and jerked my head left to right. 

_Knock. scratch. Knock._

“That would be Boomer. Enter.” She called over her shoulder. “Good… lord this poor hair, so abused. Oh I’m going to let that boy have it when I see him, just you wait. Boomer dear-.” The quiet blond walked over to us. Momma Ima pointed. “In the bathroom there’s one of my serum bottles, the purple cap. Bring it to me. You-.” She jerked my chin back. “I’m not done with you, don’t move or try to change the subject- Boomer, I don’t give a rat’s ass about timing, march!” She pointed. 

The blue Rowdyruff gave a small bow. “Yes Mother. I was not going to argue, I know better.” 

“Damn right you do.” She sniffed imperiously and I smiled slightly. 

Sedusa… 

Of all the former villains in my long… history of them she had been the one I had known least about. Her general prognosis being… evil and slightly promiscuous. 

But I had come to find out… as I had so many other things. I had been wrong. 

That instead this was a woman… who was brilliant. Brilliant and to be admired- who had fallen into… evil ways out of… desperation almost. She had longed for a career in science- she’d been wronged by her superiors… and she had vowed revenge. 

Old man Mojo had taken the young woman under his wing shortly after his full time guardianship of the boys had begun: She was the closest thing the boys had… to a traditional mother figure. He’d recognized her brilliant mind: Understood her frustration with the world and she had mourned him as much as his boys… 

She’d made a promise to Mojo: She’d look out for his boys: And so she did. 

In looking out for the boys… she’d also begun looking out for me. Slightly. There was a slight wariness still at times that I doubted would ever go away… but we had nonetheless… somehow yet forged a partnership of sorts over the years. 

Plus her love of hair and the science behind beauty products had not diminished and my long hair was now her favorite toy. 

She began twisting and curling my hair as Boomer silently returned and handed her the bottle. 

"Thank you dear now stand over there and guard the door while I fix this walking disaster your brother's ignorance over hair care has created." 

"It's not that bad-." 

"Oh hush you!" She slathered the bottle through my hair but then paused. " Piece of shit shampoo… yet somehow so thick and shiny….?" Another twist of hair. "So strong and hardy." Another bobby pin and I flinched. Ima was never one to be ...gentle with those started things. 

Boomer turned around slightly. "Mother please don't break her. Brick won't like it." 

"Oh hush boy! She's a woman not a china doll! Though try telling that boy that." She shook her head. "How on _earth_ do you deal with him sweetheart?" 

My lip curled slightly. "He has his charms." 

"Mmm. Charms. Is that what they're calling it. Oh what's this?" She peered closer at me. "Miss Utonium, your eyelashes are impeccable. Shocking from someone usually so inept with make up. And look at the flush in those cheeks… look here Boomer, isn't our pretty little bird _glowing_ today or no?" 

Again the blond looked staidly. "She looks no different than normal to me." 

"Oh c'mon Boomer it's obvious! Look at her!" 

"I am mother. I see nothing amiss, Father will be wondering where we are however, we should not leave his Magnificence waiting." He said emptily. 

Sedusa flinched as I gripped the arm rests. I tried catching her eye but the Rowdyruff Boy's mother only upped her speed to my hair. 

“Any nausea?” Her voice had grown soft. “Any swelling of the breasts or ankles?” Curtly businesslike, Sedusa had never been a woman to show her true mind… but her feelings towards Boomer's current state… well those were obvious… at least to me. 

More hair was twisted up, she took a bobby pin from her bodice and began applying them left and right, the mirthful atmosphere in the room had faded to a cold business like atmosphere. “Surely you’ve had cravings by now if your hair is being affected. I hope he’s not indulging you too much- you have to be smart about this: You need proper nutrition.” 

“I- I’m aware of this Ima- ow.” She pulled a snarl free. 

“Deal. You have a lot of gall not calling me before this.” Her brow furrowed. “ As does he-… Does he know?” 

“… we took the test a few days ago- ow.” 

“Quit your whining- no one’s fault but your own- How far along are you?” 

“I… a month maybe ow-.” She continued pulling my hair mercilessly and the pins were sticking into my skull- I’d lost count of how many she’d stuck and was still sticking in my hair. 

"And you only just took the test _now?_ Are you taking prenatal vitamins at least!?" 

I nodded. 

"And he never noticed??" 

"He's been… preoccupied Ima." 

"His fianceé is pregnant and he's "preoccupied" - good lord that boy is going to get it." 

Boomer despite his emotionless gaze raised an eyebrow and it was still the most equivalent to “surprised” he was capable of. 

“Blossom? You’re pregnant?” 

Well… this wasn’t the way I would have wanted his family to find out. I nodded. 

He blinked. “Oh. Congratulations.” 

Again… the best I was going to get. I nodded. 

“ I thought so. You keep touching your stomach and Brick was too.” 

I blushed more, “Do I really?” 

He nodded. “Quite a bit.” 

“That’s just an impulse get used to it. Well… I’m no miracle worker but at least it doesn’t offend the eyes anymore.” Ima patted my shoulder. 

“Thank you…” 

“You couldn’t have possibly thought to get away with that for long. You’re smarter than that.” 

“I know….” She rolled her eyes and I was swept in a perfumed embrace briefly. She pulled away before I could reciprocate. 

“That boy and I are still having a long talk- he’s not leaving this court until I speak to him.” Her tone was stern. “Drink plenty of water, fruits and vegetables- don’t give me the face- balanced diet as much as possible and try your best to be smart about the cravings.” She folded her arms. "I take it that's where he is. With His Magnificence. Informing of the future royal grandchild." 

I flinched. She snorted as she bundled a large gown over me. Baroque inspired. This was truly the sickest game of dress up there ever was. She began tying the different parts with professional efficiency. 

“Little Bird, If you think you’re going to be able to keep this a secret you’re deluded. If Brick thinks he can somehow keep this a secret he’s simply an idiot.” She said baldly. 

I flinched again from tight this dress was as she pulled. “We haven’t… discussed how… ow." 

“How what? You’re going to tell people? Blossom- it’s obvious. Every woman in there is going to notice- the only reason Madame Morebucks over there didn’t is because she was too busy looking at her reflection every five seconds." 

“It’s not a secret it’s just… we-.” I gasped at the final pull. 

"It's as loose as I can safely do it. Just breath through your nose. A gong sounded. She sighed. “Ah. We’ll have to continue this later- Boomer. ” she snapped her fingers and Boomer was at our side. 

"Take Blossom, I'll go first- you stand near me- and don’t you _dare_ drink!” She wagged her finger in my face. “And I’m purging that bathroom of yours.” She shook her head. “That poor hair… that glorious hair being so abused.” She muttered under her breath. 

Glorious hair? Ha. She could have it. The wretched heavy mass was so heavy on my skull half up as it was because the traditional hairstyles a la mode this week oh well with hair past my ankles one had to improvise so I could _walk._

I'll admit at least medieval week I could give my aching temples a break by letting it hang loose and my only issue was insects deciding the obscene amounts of flowers the Great Lord himself had insisted be weaved into my hair _-_ well let's just say the local bee and wasp population had simply _loved_ me….Throughout that entire horrid afternoon. 

At least Brick had done his best to help me in the subtle way he could. Swatting the dratted bugs away, getting stung a few times by the more aggressive wasps and at last had bent over and carried my hair himself as we finally were dismissed from that _delightful_ garden party. 

Strange how that utterly ridiculous memory… somehow yet made me still smile. The subtle eye rolling between us two when these courtiers had near fallen on their knees to please Him with ever more idiotic behaviors… it… had been grimly funny… in a sick way. 

The great hall as it was awash with activity, Princess had sat herself grandly on her “throne” of sorts- the chair at the imperial council table below the large grandiose actual throne that loomed above the whole room on its high dais. Three more chairs were below the throne itself- one level after another, two on the bottom tier,- the one directly below the large throne was currently occupied. Brick looked distinctly uncomfortable- tapping his finger on the arm rest irritably, Butch below him looked up from his own throne twitching and twiddling his thumbs. Boomer’s of course was empty. A few heads whirled in my direction- 

And suddenly… 

They were all _staring_ at me. Even Butch for all his twitching was- staring… at me. Again I looked at Brick. 

He looked nervous...both of them… and despite myself I found myself looking at Princess and her… suddenly horrifyingly smug face. 

_Badum. Badum._

Even Ima looked taken aback for a brief moment and Boomer pause as well. 

_Badum.Badum.Badum._

Brick’s eyes finally met mine. His tapping stopped and he sat straight up: Boomer pushed me slightly forward. Gently I noticed- even as his grip tightened slightly on me. 

"Courage little bird." Ima whispered. "Here we go." 

Another gong sounded and as one the entire room fell into bows and curtsies levels varying- Boomer remained standing mostly save for a bowed head- I fell into the deepest curtsy possible- my knees were practically on the ground as the creature I had only known as Him sauntered into the room- Dressed immaculately of course, with a long red mantle meters long trailing the steps as He sauntered up towards his throne. 

He suddenly paused. 

“And _where_ is my youngest son?” The voice was high pitched – it made my blood chill. I bit my lip. 

“Father.” Boomer stepped forward. 

“Ahhh There you are!” He opened his arms and Boomer stiffly walked into them. “You weren’t in the meeting dear boy where on earth did you go sneaking off to?” Another high pitched laugh. “Well what does it matter come along my boy.” His claw gripped Boomer’s shoulder before he waved the blue Rowdyruff along to his “throne”- he had no choice, he sunk down into it slowly- his gaze still fixed on me. 

No emotions. He could feel nothing. No longer. He was truly…. "Invincible" and impervious to _any_ sort of harm physical or…. _emotional_. 

One could not feel pain… if they could feel nothing. 

Including… the positives. A life as a living breathing...emotionless golem almost. A statue of flesh and bone. 

But I still despite everything felt my little brother's gaze on me. Empty… but there. He sat on my brother's right. The Jojo brothers at the bottom of the Rowdy pyramid with Brick, however much under protest, sat above his brothers. Alone. Gripping his elegantly carved gilded arm rests as if for dear life. 

I sunk down lower and lower as a manicured hand touched my back- in the midst of her mid-level curtsy Ima nonetheless had moved slightly in front of me. Shielding me from that mocking black gaze. 

And whatever… that cruel smile from Princess meant. 

Silently my hand touched my stomach. 

_Everything I do Blossom…_

_Everything I do…_

_Is for you._

Powerless or not. 

I'd kill her. I'd find a way. I'd sell every diamond in my damn jewelry box and buy a murder. This world had fallen to such decay and debauchery surely a murder for hire was the tamest sin. 

Or maybe I'd just stab her in the neck with that stolen crown of hers! 

Either way I'd go to hell laughing. Him could slice off my head in punishment for ruining His latest "dramatic plot twist" but I'd be laughing I'd be… 

Another touch. Green cat eyes pierced mine. The touch was gentle but firm and I followed her gaze. 

Butch’s however reinforced arm rests were bending like putty as. His twitch had grown almost erratic at this point. They both were watching the Demon Lord as it...continued to walk amongst the court versus ascending to the curtained spot above us all. 

Instead it turned back around and seemed to be looking for something. I kept my gaze on the ground even as the _click_ of its heels came closer and closer. Ima clutched at my back. 

Until those boots… were in my sight. I realized grimly at that moment I was practically kissing his feet. Imagine that… a Powerpuff Girl… kissing a villain's feet. 

_Chirp. Chirp._

I didn't dare look up but the mocking hissed whispers only increased. 

_Chirp. Chirp._

_The Prince's pet is here._

_The royal whore._

_Chirp. Chirp._

_Saving the day during bedtime now._

_If he lets her have one._

_Chirp._

_Chirp._

_Chirp._

_My God. Look at the Prince!_

My heart pounded as I heard the ominous _creeeeeak_ of bending metal. Oh no…. Brick….Don’t. Brick Don’t! 

**_Snap_ **

The armrest of his “throne” had completely snapped in half and I almost lurched up at the horrifying sound but Ima grabbed me back and yanked me down. Oh...oh God no. Brick no! No! Keep your temper! Brick! 

The Demon looked up idly at the sound- “Hmm? What ails you my son?” He paused. “Ooh. Yes of _course_.” 

Ima's comforting touch was suddenly gone. 

“Blossom _darling_ \- what on _earth_ are you doing down theeeeeere?” 

Two large claws sunk into my shoulders grazing the flesh there as Him pulled me up. I kept my head down. 

"Your…Your Magnificence." I whispered. I was a coward. A disgrace. I hated myself even as I sunk into another curtsy. Him's giggling became higher pitched. Clearly He was having a jolly good time utterly humiliating me...as usual. 

“Oh very well done- very pretty. We’ll turn you into a member of our court yet won’t we pretty birdy?” He turned to face Brick whose grip on his throne was savage for all his controlled expression. “ We really _do_ expect to see more of you in our court.” 

“W-What…Whatever Your Magnificence commands.” 

_I’m so sorry girls…. I’m so sorry. Forgive me… Forgive me Girls…_

He nodded with another sinister smile before the Demon captured my hand in the crook of his elbow and began walking up the stairs, me in tow- huh? Wait? What? Huh… what? Wait huh? Ima only flashed me a mystified look and the murmurs… the mocking chirps seemed to die… instantly. 

What...was going on? 

We passed Princess on her council seat. Her jaw seemed to drop. The murmurs around the room were near instantaneous and growing louder but...again not a chirp was to be heard. 

_Badum. Badum._

"Ah but Blossom, Blossom." He patted my hand crushed in his elbow. "You really are such a tiny thing." The grip tightened. "There we go, we wouldn't want you stumbling- but as I was telling that silly son of mine: We have so much to be thankful for these days and yet such rabble dared to spoil our most deserved celebration.” It shook his head. Boomer caught my gaze and gave a small nod as I walked past him. 

“It was surely a grand celebration my Lord.” I murmured. 

“Oh indeed it was- it was. Spectacular. Truly spectacular. The second anniversary of the beginning our glorious reign- it was to be magnificent.” 

Butch brushed my side with his shoulder as we continued ascending. 

“Truly… a tragedy.” I made myself speak. 

“Indeed darling- indeed- your words make us feel so much better- we were so fearful we would miss our chance to see you again as that ungrateful son of ours seemed utterly _determined_ to keep you to himself. And we have to more or less _order_ him to bring you to us.” He paused in mid step and then turned directly to face me- cupped my chin- with eyes were black and beady- but filled with a malicious glee that it took all of my self-control not to start shaking the longer I was forced to look at the Demon. 

“You _are_ a pretty little bird aren’t you- no wonder our son couldn’t _wait_ to have you.” My cheeks burned at the...public insinuation. “Oho- shy? How delightful. And so obedient to a fault- following our son’s every command without question we’re sure.” The laughter raged. I could see Brick at the corner of my eye go crimson as well. Though whether it was with mortification or rage I couldn’t tell. 

I kept my gaze down. Him was expecting an answer. 

_Forgive me… Bubbles… Buttercup… Father… forgive me._

“I happily serve my master in all things my Lord.” I forced myself to say the words- the tears burning the back of my eyes were near painful as it threw its head back and laughed. 

“Oh we’re _suuuuuure_ you do.” 

The court joined in on cue. 

_I am a powerpuff girl. I am a powerpuff girl._

_And I….am not afraid._

We were in front of Brick now and I recognized the burning _fury_ in those crimson irises. Him seemed nothing but amused to see the murderous fire in his “son’s” eyes. Its smirk was growing more and more. Brick couldn’t move. He was as trapped as I was- 

"And yet…" he trailed and held out a claw. Brick stood stiffly. His gaze downcast. "There is yet something so delightfully… _poignant_ about this bond between a Master and his Bird. Especially one that has withstood such drama already in their short mortal lives." 

_Badum. Badum._

"Would you not agree Birdy?" He giggled again. "Your life has been full of such… _drama_ has it not? Been so very full of… _excitement._ Such _thrills."_

"I…" 

"Father." Brick said quietly. 

“Yes my son?” The voice was oozing and its grip on me was growing painful. Brick’s gaze flicked to the claw trapping my arm but then went straight back to Him. 

"This excitement isn't good for… a woman in her condition.” 

“Her _condition?_ My son?” 

His gaze met mine. I could see the apology amidst other emotions running through his eyes. 

_I'm sorry. I'm a fool. I had no choice._

_Forgive me._

_Forgive me Blossom._

But just as I was still trapped in the demon’s hold suddenly I was released. Brick dove to catch me and clutched me close as Him suddenly put his arms in the air. 

We didn't have time to argue nor did I even have a moment for me to even feel betrayed because Him suddenly threw his claws in the air. 

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Court- we are pleased to see you gathered on this most exciting day!" He loudly declared. "Yes on this day we have had most triumphant news!" 

"Brick." I said quietly. "Did you-?" 

Him didn't give Brick time to answer, 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of our court! Our son is to be a father! At long last is our dynasty to be secure!” The applause was instant. The cheering however fake was boisterous. Princes especially looked like she was sucking on a particularly sour lemon and took another swig of her drink. 

… call me petty but… at least I had something on the petulant bitch. She rose with a sneer, the stumble and slur of her voice signalled she'd already been deep in her wine. 

“ A shame the first child of your'sh new Dynasty-sh is to be but a bastard however Your Magnifenceeee'sh. ” she slurred out and I felt Brick stiffen. "The child of a slut'sh bird bitch!" 

Dear God how much champagne did it take to get this _sloshed(!)_ putting it bluntly. 

"Fucking _drunk."_ Brick hissed under his breath. She continued slurring and she shoved back one of her gaggle reaching out for her: to what? Stop her? She was braver than most. 

The tiny blonde stood no chance of course but I noted her bright blue eyes and felt a pang in my chest. 

"Oh gettoff me'sh Julie!" She pointed at Brick. "As your'sh Councillor'sh my Mahnificene-!" Dear God. I saw the eyebrows furrow. "The Heir-!" She pointed wildly at Brick and I-. "Should just get marrrrreeied already'sh!!" She stamped her foot. "right now'sh! He should say'sh he's getting married right now'sh!" 

I saw red then. Perhaps mood swings came faster than the books said. 

"Like hell he will you-!" I began. 

"I couldn't agree more Lady Morebucks'!" Brick interupted. "You're absolutely right, my firstborn for the good of the dynasty can't be a bastard." 

She preened and my chest sunk. What...what was he-?! 

Brick's face however…. Was… one of triumph. A grim… sort of triumph. 

"Lucky for us all however…" he turned to me then. "They won't be." 

The gasp from the crowd was loud as their High Prince suddenly bent down on one knee before me. Princess staggered back, her face now a sickly puce color. A good color on her. She ought to wear it more often. 

But… but what was- dear God he wasn't-! 

Brick?” _What are you doing? Oh dear God… what are you doing?!_

_Trust me._

_Badum. Badum._

The Demon' s gaze was fixed on him, on all three of us. All he needed was a bowl of popcorn it seemed because Him was eating up this little “drama” we had created what with Princess looking like she wanted to cry, scream, and pitch a drunken hissy fit the likes the world had never seen. Whatever she had thought to accomplish with this petty little drunken tantrum- a last ditch desperate effort to force Brick to what… marry her? To get rid of me? All of the above? Revenge for my refusal to go along with her insulting schemes? 

Well it had failed miserably- and this little soap opera she had created was finally coming to its series finale. 

After all… wasn’t that what we all were? Entertainment. We were all Him’s toys- his living soap opera- And there was nothing she could do: Him was eating this up: The so called “happy ending” – Brick and I’s long “saga” finally coming to an appropriate conclusion. 

"Brick…" my voice was small. 

"We've waited long enough Blossom." He declared "grandly" towards our transfixed… scandalized audience… but all the while staring directly at me. "And… after telling our Magnificent Lord our news… He in his grand wisdom reminded me of where my responsibility lies now…and made me realize how… selfish… " he paused and swallowed softly. "Arrogant… and… lazy… I have been… and as such I have been… _remiss in my duty…_ " I sucked in a breath. "I have been to the realm….to you and my family...… and to His Magnificence. " 

My heart sunk even deeper. Butch looked as utterly sick as I was at the sight of his brother...my Brick….publically both humiliating...and debasing himself before us all...before this entire den of _vipers._

I heard the soft snickering begin and….no. no. Not on my watch. 

"Brick don't-." Drama be damned! I wasn't going to stand here and listen to to the man I loved do this to himself! I wasn't -! 

But the protest died in my mouth when he presented a ring to me. Of thick gold with a ruby so large it would engulf my finger. It was almost ridiculous. More akin to a prop versts a practical accessory-. 

And it hit me. It suddenly hit me. 

This was real. 

It _was_ a prop. A prop for… a statement. A very specific kind of….showstopper… a dramatic… and satisfactory conclusion to a drama… but nonetheless… 

The season finale as it was...the happy ending….had been decided on. 

“Brick… you- we can’t-!” I made sure to look uneasily behind us at Him. "I… I am not….worthy of a Prince!" 

He shook his head. “I made it clear- it’s you or no one. Father knows that. – I’ll abdicate.” 

No he wouldn’t. Him would never allow it but it added to the spice to the drama anyway. 

“Brick you can’t do that! Your duty-!" I shook my head. 

“Oh yes I can. And I _will._ ” He looked at Him straight on. “I made it clear Father. It's Blossom or no one. My child is no bastard!" 

The drama was only increasing. Whatever decision would His “Magnificence” make? 

Him was silent. But then the creature threw the thock robe over His shoulder “grandly” and stroked his elegantly curled beard. 

“That you did Brick… that you did… aaaaaannnndddd in the scheme of things… we do believe you have suffered and waited long enough- quite a drama you two have endured- hmmmmmmmmm.” 

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

“Well we don’t know what you’re waiting for- who after all are _we_ to stand in the way of true love? Ah mortals such dramatic lives you lead… go on my Boy- Have your happy ending at last.” It waved a claw dismissively, “You have our blessing.” 

The applause was instantaneous. The court was a fast learner. It simply basked in the applause- after all in its benevolence His Lordship was allowing his eldest son to wed the woman he loved- no matter how… unsuitable. 

And thus in one stroke was Princess Morebucks’ little schemes ended in a single wave of a claw. 

For all the theater… and him aping this up as much as he was. 

This was… _real._

And thus so were the tears that began streaming down my cheeks- hormones or not. 

Finally… dear God… finally… finally… 

His smile was real. Wan… but real. And so was the tremble in his hands- the rawness of his voice. 

“Blossom… Will you marry me?” 

He'd asked this to me once before. Once upon a dream sometimes it felt like. In a blur of memories...and emotion. I couldn't speak. 

I just nodded instead. 

I heard the sigh of pure _relief_ that seemed to escape him. And of course Him basked in the applause of his subjects for his benovelent showing of grace to his son as Brick quickly slipped the ring on my hand. 

"Brick what the-??" 

"I had to." He said through gritted smile. "He was getting _bored."_ He hissed in my ear disguising it as a kiss. "I had to Blossom." His voice lowered. 

_I had to…_

I squeezed his hand but thought it was better to say nothing as of yet. The cheering was loud and boisterous- it was amazing how fickle a court of snakes could be. 

The cheering was just getting louder and louder and like two marionettes with strings unbidden we raised our hands and acknowledged the crowd of sudden congratulations and supporters from what had once been a viper pit looking to strike us down. 

Amidst them however I finally found Mama Ima staring up at us and below this platform I'd been led to I met the green and blue eyes of the Jojo brothers. My hand crept to my stomach. 

_This is your family baby…_

Ima, my new brothers, Brick and I… 

_Oh I hope it's a girl!_

_I just hope it's not in an egg._

My grip tightened. Their voices flickered through my mind like two cooing birds. Soft but distinct. My grip on my stomach grew tighter. 

_I just wish….you could have met them all._

Like he always did, Brick seemed to sense what I was thinking and his eyes flickered with remorse as he lowered his head. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" The scream was loud and slurred, the sound of breaking glass was ominous and Princess Morebucks stamped her foot and pointed a finger at us, "You…. You WHORE! WHORE! SLUT! LITTLE BIRDY WHORE SLUT!!!! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" She reached for her hair and pulled out a-, "I'LL SLASH THAT WHORE FACE TO PIECES!"

She began to rush the stairs but I saw the blue streak fly out immediately. 

And Princess froze in mid lunge. It was soon apparent why: The long golden… pin which may as well have been a goddamn knife and had been intended for my face was instead now stuck in Boomer's badly bleeding hand. 

One could hear a pin drop. 

He looked down at it and the blood before slowly, methodically removing the hair knife as it was from within his palm then bending it up like putty as Princess shakily kept hold of the handle. 

"Drop it." He ordered quietly. 

_Clatter._

Her hands went up.

"Leave." 

She fled, almost tripping over her quickly scattering followers. Again I saw the blonde from before step forward and give a curtsy to Boomer, before scurrying after her mistress. 

The room was dead silent. Boomer turned and returned to his throne. "Apologies for the interuption Father. 

Him chuckled and soon that chuckling turned into kaught that sounded quite… mad. I buried myself deeper in Brick's hold. 

The court upon realizing they were allowed to laugh now all joined in of course, but Brick wasn't laughing, nor was Butch, or Ima, Boomer obviously but… Brick glowered and simply sneered hidden by the elaborate curls of my hair. 

Him however, put a claw up in the air and of course they all stood at attention.

"Oh my what… delightful unexpected entertainment. Such drama! Well my subjects quite the _interesting_ chain of events but really we cannot forget the grand event that has occurred!" With a subtle wave of his claw, Brick and I were seperated and Him grabbed both our hands holding them up "triumphantly". "But as the stories say, it is true that love does indeed conquer all! A most heart congratulations to our son and his lovely future bride!" 

The cheering was instant. Of course it was. Him could have declared everyone in this room had to walk on their hands and eat with their feet and they'd all do it without even a second thought. 

… and in the end so would we. My Brick and I would learn the art of hand walking as quickly as the others. To survive. 

"And so my court this calls for a celebration on a grand scale! Grander than we have seen yet for at this moment: we not only have a grand victory over those…. Annoyances " his claw tightened on my hand and I hid the wince. 

"Traitors!" 

"Fools!" 

_Desperate men and women looking for a miracle and finding none._

Had God abandoned us? Probably. I wouldn't blame them if they had. Again Brick was avoiding my gaze but I caught the slight yet telltale tremble in his bottom lip. 

_I had to._

"But yet here we now have such joyous news! Our Dynasty is secure- We have been granted both a future grandchild-!" 

Ima winced, but she managed to disguise it as a cough. Him didn't notice thankfully but he turned then … directly to….me. 

His smile was sly and toothy and He cupped my face. 

"But a new daughter as well. Welcome little Blossom, to our family." 

My blood ran cold. D...Daughter? 

_Blossom sweetheart… you'll always be my little girl no matter how big you get to be. Understand young man? You're a lucky man Brick. I hope you know that._

_I do sir. I'll do everything I have to to make sure your daughter is happy. Always._

_I know you will son… I know you will son. I know you will._

"But as such, we must insist we see you more often here at court- the sheer amount of preparation alone simply won't allow it! No daughter, you must be an ornament of our court. We’ll arrange for bigger living quarters immediately.” 

Brick froze. I felt dizzy suddenly. 

Daughter? 

Living quarters? 

In… in the palace of… in the snake pit!? 

'Thats...most generous….of you...Father but-." 

"But? My son have you something to say?" 

My Rowdyruff Boy took a deep breath, his gaze centered on me and… dear God no. No Brick! Don't be a hero! 

"Your graciousness knows no bounds Your Magnificence!" I blurted out and grabbed my stomach. " _We_ are grateful, all three of us!" 

It chortled and patted me on the head. "Oh aren't you delightful, well done Brick, you've chosen well. She'll be a delight at court." His eyes narrowed at Brick 

"Oh dear, oh dear, birdy are you well?" 

The world was beginning to spin. 

_I had to…_

_Click. Clack. Clickclick_

Ima had come bounding up the stairs, Butch and Boomer both behind her. She grabbed me by the arms and held me up 

_I had to…_

"Your Magnificence, please allow me to take the Lady Blossom to rest, this much excitement while marvelous news is _not good for the baby-_ right Brick _!"_

_I had to…_

Butch "subtly" elbowed Brick snapping him out of whatever trance he'd been in but his eyes widened. 

"Shit, Brick man!"

Only Boomer took a step closer and peered at me. " She's going to faint, her eyes are unfocused." 

"Oh hell! Brick get over here you foolish boy!" Ima snapped quietly as Butch finally pushed my frozen fiancé forward and she passed me over. "Get her to bed!" Another hiss. He nodded and scooped me up bridal style. 

"Forgive me your Magnificence but I believe all this excitement has wearied her, I need to go bring her to rest." 

"We must Your Magnificence think of the baby in this, all pregnant women swoon in the beginning and it is early days yet." 

The world was spinning and they were all whispering. 

"Ah yes yes- a mortal woman in this condition is prone to these little fainting spells isn’t she.” More high pitched laughter. “fascinating -Very well we grant you leave to rest but we expect you both at the celebration tonight." 

"Yes Father, as you command." Brick said quickly and looked to Ima. Him waved His claw in simple dismissal and the three of them trailed us as Brick sailed through the crowd- eyes straight ahead. 

The snakes all rushed us, cooing words, congratulations and simpering compliments. His teeth grit. 

"Yes, yes, thank you Now I'd you'll excuse me….Excuse me- scuse’ me- Thank you- Damn it out of my way!” he snapped the last one. Butch finally shoved his way forward and cleared a path for us. 

“Oye you heard Master Brick! Pregnant swooning chick alert! Outta our way!”

“Butch!” 

“What it’s true!” 

Their arguing was loud… or was it? I couldn’t hear anything… and… the roaring in my ears… was… beginning to… fade… 

Brick’s grip tightened on me as the heavy doors slammed behind them. 

“Fucking hell…. Fucking Blossom I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" His voice broke. "I had to Babe I had to! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" 

"Brick not here! Come to my rooms they're closer! Butch Boomer clear the way-! Now!" 

"I'm so sorry…. Blossom… Blossom I love you… I'm so. … I had to… baby….I had to." 

_I had to…._

_I had to…._

_I had too…_

**-o-o-o-**

**2:45 AM**

**April 2, 2015**

**( Year one of the Great Lord's reign)**

**Townsville, California**

_Blossom… Blossom please… please wake up._

_HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!_

_IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO- WHY WERE THEY OUTSIDE!?_

_YES! I DON'T CARE HOW - FUCKING FIND THEM OR ILL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF MYSELF!_

_Little Bird…. Little Bird you need to wake up. C'mon now you're stronger than this_

**_Fly little Birdy ….fly_ **

**_We're here to fight crime!_ **

**_That's what we do!_ **

**_Duh!_ **

_You're stronger than this little bird. He needs you now. Wake up._

**_"Young Lady, I'm only doing what's best for you. You'll thank me someday. He wasn't good enough for you."_ **

**_"....go to hell you hateful bitch."_ **

_Is she alright? Mom… M-Mom tell me she's alright!_

_Butch she took a nasty blow to the head. We have to be patient._

_Shut up Boomer! The fuck is the matter with you??? This is sis all beat up and ...s-small here … she… she-._

_I'm only saying the more you panic the more upset he's going to be. Let Mother handle this. We have duties now._

_But-!_

_He's right Butch… you two go. I'll stay._

_Brick he's looking for you._

_I'm not leaving her…. Not again._

_… she won't be waking up anytime soon Brick._

_Nevertheless… I'll wait._

_… alright. Call me if you need anything._

**_Blossom…_ **

**_BLOSSOM!!!_ **

**_"Be a good little girl...and do as you're told Blossom…. You'll see in time I know best."_ **

**_Fly little Birdy…_ **

**_Fly…._ **

**_BLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOM!!!!_ **

**_Take her._ **

**_Heheheheheheheheh- hahahaha- hee hee heeeeeeee_ **

**_BLOSSSSSSSSSSOMMMMMMMMMMMMM_ **

**_What do you want Blossom? The moon? Well say the word Babe and I'll lasso it down right to you …_ **

**_Brick …_ **

**_I love you._ **

**_I love you too._ **

_Please…. Please wake up. Please don't leave me. Blossom….honey...please…. I don't want...to be alone please._

**_Blossom…_ **

**_Blossom!_ **

**_BLOSSOM!_ **

It was pitch black in here. Wherever here was when my eyes opened. My head hurt. It pounded and throbbed, and I grit my teeth with a hiss. What had happened…? The last thing I remembered…

Nothing. It was a blank. I groaned and held my face. What…. What had happened? 

I'd clearly been injured. Somehow. My hand throbbed too and I grimaced. The bandage was still there, the A'X inhibiting both my powers and mental state was still clearly doing it's work. 

Bitch. Vindictive _bitch_. 

I'd never agree to her schemes. No matter how much she tried I would _never-!_ Was this what this was then? Had my wannabe "mother" finally lost patience as well as the slim hold she had on her mind and.. I wasn't in my uniform. 

_Badum. Badum._

Nor was I in my pajamas… or hospital scrubs. I...didn't own a nightgown. I found them… redundant but yet here I was in one of those old fashioned gowns from the movies…? Or maybe it was just an oversized ...shirt. 

I hugged my arms close. 

_Badum. Badum._

Where the hell was I and who the fuck had put this on me and changed my clothes? There was something heavy on my neck and with trembling fingers I touched… the cool solid stones of...what the hell!? 

I had a bracelet on too? As well as… a necklace and… chandelier drop earrings. I winced from the bright light reflecting off them. It was too much. But .. 

Why the hell was I wearing. … 

And where was my ring? 

_Badumbadumbadum_

No… oh… oh God no. Where was I!? I didn't recognize anything and the window shades were all pulled down, the only light was peeking through the bottom of a door. 

What if she'd gone and did it. Got so fed up with my "childish":... I was property. Officially signed and sealed, I was a piece of technology to be… She hadn't. She didn't. Oh .. oh God Bellum was a dangerous woman when thwarted but she'd never go this far! That far(!) I meant… 

_Yes she would. She warned you … just like she threatened him._

She owned us. Had control of the Utonium family assets, and money: she Relished in the power she had. We… or more specifically… I… was her ticket to the big wigs. 

All I had to do...was smile. 

_Swish. Swish._

_"Miss Bellum, isn't my hair brushed enough? I have homework!"_

_"Never too much darling. Remember, beauty… more than anything else is a woman's greatest asset."_

_"... Daddy said my brain is.."_

_"Well sweetheart… he's a man he doesn't really understand these things."_

_"What about Ms. Keane? She says the same thing-?"_

_"Blossom. Listen to me sweetheart. A woman like Sandi Keane… only says that because she's plain. She'd do_ **_anything_ ** _to look like us sweetheart. You might be young now… but you're going to be a beauty. A beauty beyond compare and it's going to open the world's doors to you. You'll see."_

_"... Because I'm...pretty?"_

_"The world is your oyster little pearl … we just have to make sure you're polished to a shine."_

I'd been nine. Nine during that conversation and neither of my sister's had been privy to their own. I'd been singled out. 

As I'd grown the subtle hints had turned to flat out demands: my sisters shoved in the shadows - and the fear had begun to...grow. There was always another gentleman who wanted to be introduced to the Powerpuff Girls… and inevitably it had turned to me. I'd had no desire to smile prettily at these powerful men who kept being invited to receptions the Puffs were forced to go to. I'd backed away from many but had been cheerfully pushed back. 

_"Your fortune is in your smile Blossom. It will open any door."_

My smile had been nothing to Bubbles' bright illuminating grin. My so called allure had been nothing to the sultry fire in Buttercup's blood. 

They'd been the beauties of the family. 

Not...me. 

But she'd chosen me anyway. Put me forward as a classic true "beauty": whatever that had meant. I was gentle, and kind, the "everything nice" of the Puffs…. And so… perhaps thinking back now...maybe that had been the point. 

The everything nice…. Would have been the easiest to control. 

Then I'd gone to college. 

And she'd lost control of me. 

_"Mr. Kinsley is looking forward to meeting you tonight Blossom."_

_"No doubt the Puffs all have their fans."_

_Dismissed._

_"Don't throw this opportune man away for a boy going nowhere in life."_

_"... I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh I know Blossom. I know. I personally think the lights in Townsville are brighter than Boston…"_

_A chill._

_"Don't you?"_

_"... Yes…. Of course Miss Bellum."_

_"Mother. You know you can call me that."_

_".... I know yes."_

_"This is the chance we've been waiting for Blossom. Just remember to smile."_

_".... Yes ma'am."_

And Bellum realized her carefully guarded pearl had been _sullied._

By _him._

The one man who had looked Sara Bellum straight in the eye and told her to more or less to go to hell. Who had offered his hand and pulled me out of that cage she'd been building around me. Swept me into a new world of freedoms I hadn't even dreamed of since I was a child… but….she had been furious. 

She'd already threatened… him once before...I'd heard about that chilling conversation at a charity gala for children of all things, the same gala I had attended every year… including this year, where I had brought my fiancé and he had charmed the "beautiful people" who had traveled to Townsville, they'd "loved him" to her horror. His easy intelligence, sharp wit and overall subtle mockery of the whole business had absolutely _enthralled_ them. 

She'd confronted him. Told him to leave, he wasn't welcome there. My Brick feared nothing. 

_"I'll leave when my fianceé is ready to go. "_

_"You're not marrying her."_

_"I am actually. We're thinking August next year, Blossom loves the Cape in the summer. We only wish John could have been there. God knows how much he wanted to be."_

_"John was confused!"_

_"Maybe you're the one confused."_

_"Don't cross me."_

_"Actually_ **_Sara_ ** _\- how's about you not cross_ **_me."_ **

_"Is that a threat Rowdyruff Boy?"_

_"More an observation, I know what you're doing Bellum and it's fucking disgusting, desperate and unhinged: she's_ **_not_ ** _your daughter, none of them are- hate to break it to you… but the Powerpuff Girls aren't your props anymore."_

_"You-you-!"_

_"At the least…. The pink one isn't. Excuse me."_

_"You… you bastard."_

_"Thanks. I always appreciate a good compliment."_

Her plans carefully planned out had been ruined. The sight of the pink Puff openly leaving a gala with a smile on her face as she looked adoringly at her Rowdyruff fiancé had gone viral almost instantly and save Townsville Tribune: we had gathered almost unanimously… ' _Congratulations'._

Her plans had been absolutely positively _ruined._

Charles Kinsley had finally gotten the message when I'd thrown the bouquet of flowers at his face when Bellum had brought him over for just a "social call"

_"I'm engaged you lout!"_

She'd tried one more time, clearly having thought the A'X would have had me suitably lethargic and drugged, she'd brought him around one more time. She'd had a point but even a weak throw from me was like an olympic volleyball serve to a normal human. 

I'd laughed like a lunatic as he'd practically tripped over himself to run back to his car. Buttercup so helpfully opening the door and slamming it closed behind him. 

Bellum had been furious. Declaring my rebellion as it was had been going on long enough… and if I continued with this outlandish behavior then she'd make sure I… regretted it. 

_Badum. Clench._

_….._ and then I'd gotten the news….which had destroyed me. 

"... _What_?" 

_Quiet… like it wasn't even real. It couldn't be real… it couldn't! It was too… too much like a movie! This….this was real!_

_"He was a felon, he went the way he was destined to go."_

_Silent. The grip on my shoulders was like a vice. My sisters both behind me, one on the left, another on the right._

_"... Dead?"_

_"Gunned down somewhere south."_

_"But… he promised me."_

_"Well that's that. And I hope you've learned your lesson Blossom. Girls, bad men like that will always target you, it's why you have to listen to the adults in your life."_

_"We are adults!"_

_"Not according to your birth certificates."_

_"Excuse me?? We're twenty three!"_

_"... He said he'd come."_

_"You were created sixteen years ago Bubbles. According to the law. You three are minors. Good thing your father had a will in place just in time."_

_"You sick bitch! You can't do this! "_

_"I can actually Buttercup. You girls are simply too hysterical to be on your own anyway at the moment. Grief has overwhelmed… your good judgements. Oh and Blossom remember this sweetheart."_

_A pat on my A'Xed hand._

_"As your legal guardian …. I get the final say on any marriage questions. You were never going to marry that boy. Ever. He died for nothing and your tantrum back there was also for nothing. Now you just sit tight and calm down- we can put this entire messy business behind us- Blossom… you put that down- Blossom put that vase down!_

_CRASH_

_"GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!"_

_"If you continue with this behavior little miss you'll be sorry!"_

_"What more can you possibly do to me?? What! When you've already taken everything away from me, what more can you possibly do to me you haggard old CUNT!"_

_Her face went pale but then darkened. My sisters gaped._

_"Oh…. Oh don't tempt me you ungrateful little Bitch. Don't fucking tempt me."_

_"Bring it the fuck on bitch… because I'm not afraid of you...not anymore."_

_Those eyes were like ice._

_"We'll see."_

_Badum. Badum._

The goosebumps rose on my arms and I immediately ripped off the bracelet, the necklace and fiddled with the earrings before it hit me… 

Had… Had I been _sold?_

My father's worst nightmare… God only knew where my sister's were: but…

My hands felt like lead. Everything was stiff and everything still hurt. It'd been like the worst electric shock to my system I'd ever experienced. 

… and then they'd been on me. I'd… we'd been swarmed. I'd felt those lavicous stares upon me , the grasping hands, one had tried to cop a feel when subduing me: I'd bitten him. 

Buttercup would be so proud. 

The blow had been shortly after. I didn't remember anything after… bits...pieces… 

_Take her._

Except that… I remembered...that. 

I winced from another headache. 

_Step. Step._

They sounded close and my eyes narrowed. Whoever it was… was not getting any closer. No. I might have been nothing but a patented living doll according to some but I had a will of my own! A soul! A heart… and I'd be damned if I was going to be reduced to being some wealthy sod's toy! 

No… never! Never damn it! 

The necklace was long, exorbitant and ridiculously extravagant. 

But it was solidly made. 

_It would do._

They'd kill me for this. Good. At least I'd be with my Rowdyruff Boy soon… 

_STEPSTEPSTEP_

My grip tightened on the necklace. The footsteps were pretty fast, loud … running? 

_Not today._

The light was interupted suddenly by a shadow and I dove under the bed. Just in time, I saw what looked like combat boots. Not the polished pristine dress shoes I was expecting but… they were also filthy. 

Blech. I readied the chain. 

"The fuck." The voice was low and he was shrouded in the shadows. "Blossom? B-Babe!? Oh...oh fuck where are you?? Babe-!" 

_BABE!?_

My teeth grit. Only one person...was ever allowed to call me that! 

"Blossom? Where are you!?" 

"Right here you unconscionable _BASTARD_!" 

The man cried out as I lunged and threw the necklace around his neck, 

"“If you think for a second I’m going to sit here and let you just have your little _fun_ then you’ve got another thing coming! You all may have stolen my...my Brick from me but you’re not taking anything else! DO YOU HEAR ME!” I shrilled with another pull. “TELL THAT TO YOUR MADAM!” 

_Wheeze._

_"_ B-Blossom!?" _Hack. "_ Blossom! H-Honey!" _Wheeze. Hack. "_ Babe! It's me! It's Bri- _HRGH_!" I just pulled the necklace tighter. I'd seen this in a movie once and yes I was far more clothed than Leia had been but the same idea here applied! 

" Fuck _you!"_ I snarled. "My Brick is _dead!_ Dead because of what the foul people like you did to him!" Another squeeze. "people like that _CUNT_ and when I ever get my hands on _her!"_

"Too late for that- _HACKWHEEEEEZE-_ but Blossom it's me- _hackcoughhack"_

 _"_ Shut up! Just SHUT UP! He's dead! He's dead and you ….you people-!" 

My hands began to shake. 

"You…. You people … _killed_ him." 

The chain however slipped from my hands. Perhaps I was a fool… a pathetic little fool but….killing…. Killing anyone no matter… how...how justified… 

_"We're here to fight crime!"_

_"That's what we do!"_

_"Duh!"_

**_Clatter._ **

My knees gave out and… shameful as it was, I hugged myself and swallowed down the sobs. A Puff can't kill…. No matter… no matter… 

".... Kill me." I whispered. "Just...k-kill me. Please. " The tears were hot on my cheeks , burning me like coals. "Please just…. Let me… let me be with him… I just… I just want-!" 

_Silence. ._

But then… 

"The moon?" 

My breath caught. It couldn't… it couldn't be? He began to turn and… no…. No it couldn't be-! My hand flew to my mouth. 

"Cause say…. Say the word Blossom… say the word and I'll…" He knelt by my side. 

"Brick." His name finally escaped my lips and when his arms opened I fell into them. "It… it can't be, it can't be, it-." 

His warm breath, living, _breathing,_ washed over my face. "It is. Babe it's me. Blossom it's me!" 

I was dreaming. I looked around and realized that he was in white too, the shadowed clothes were a suit jacket, but otherwise he was in the same scalding white as….me. 

This wasn't real. But at the same time… 

Our brows touched as our hands laced and decorum of a young lady or whatever bullshit went flying out the window. I pulled him to me and our mouths melded at once. 

He tasted the same. For a ghost or mayhaps an angel. An angel like Clarence Odbody….sent to lead me to eternity. Or the Eternity had taken pity on my sad self and given me one final gift… a chance at true happiness...one last time. 

But this ghost, my darling ghost tasted the same, had the same delightful touch, smelled… and looked… 

"You were gone." _Kiss._

"I know." _Kiss._

"How did you -?" _Kiss._

But he seemed to stiffen and pull away slightly, before I pulled him back. 

"Blossom." He whispered. "Blossom, there's something I need to tell-." 

I pulled him back to me and our arms entangled. "No you don't." I trailed my thumb over those still kissable lips. "It can wait." I whispered back.

He shook his head slowly before pressing a kiss on my brow, "No it can't." He murmured against my skin. "Babe, it can't I need to tell you-." 

"No. Brick it can." I cupped his face before we both rose. "Nothing else exists right now but you and me. Do you understand? Right now… it's just you...and me." 

His expression was one of awe… and something else. Something I couldn't describe but maybe I didn't have to. He went quiet but I saw him swallow quietly but then he nodded. 

"Hold me." I said quietly before he scooped me up and carried me to the bed. We fell down upon it and our lips met, the odd dress slid off me like water as the white shirt slipped off his shoulders. Our arms looped together, skin against skin, mouth against flesh, hot, cold, ice…. Fire. Beautiful burning real skin to set me aflame. He was gone from me but now for this brief moment in time he was back and he was mine. Only mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. 

"Touch me." I ordered breathlessly. "Touch me Brick. Please." I wasn't ashamed for the pleading tone, I only cared at that moment that his hands were on my breasts while his lips trailed down my throat, following my urgent order without question. "More… More!" My voice caught and he paused. I swallowed hard when he crawled up, cupped my cheek- I winced, I guess bruises could still hurt in… the other side, perhaps I was verging on Hell after all. Bruises would still hurt in the waiting room to hell. 

Silently, so silently he continued to stroke my hair and carefully avoided the bruised skin. 

"Does it hurt?" He murmured. 

"Does it matter?" I whispered back. He gave me a long stare, that smoldering look none ever stood a chance of overcoming. "... Yes." My eyes averted. "It hurts sometimes when I touch it." Brick immediately went to move his hand away but I grabbed it back and pressed it against my cheek,wound and all, directly. He sucked in a breath "No, I said when _I_ touched it. I told you to keep touching me. Don't you dare let go now." 

There was a war in his eyes. I could see it, a violent storm raging in those valentine red flecks against the crimson pool. A small part of me, the sensible part, the realistic part that was gnawing at my senses to let it through to overcome my wildly out of control heart. It wouldn't matter,it'd be beaten back- and as he accepted my fervent, perhaps desperate kiss and fell to his as I climbed atop him, perhaps now that common sense was simply screaming. 

"Blossom…." He breathed as he stared up at me. I realized grimly we'd never done this before. It seemed so… exposed. Before I'd creep under the blankets if need be, we'd hide in the shadows. Clutching each other like two terrified mice fearful of the looming snake forever slithering about. 

But now…. Even for just this moment. We were free. I was free. And so in the glaring light around us I loomed over him, staring up at me: the storm had suddenly ceased and was now churning with the red valentine that glowed within. My lips curled, the way he looked up at me right then. It was a look I both recognized and didn't at the same time. 

It was awe. Sheer unadulterated _awe._ And I'd have been lying if I didn't feel that surge through me too. He'd seen me naked, many times, but never I realized… never like this. 

_A young perfect little lady always comports herself with modesty._

He made a small breathy sound as I sunk down into him and threw my head back. His fists clenched the sheets. He felt real. This felt real. An aching….realness existed within this dream. This final moment before I ascended… or descended to my after life. 

_With decorum._

But I didn't care. Because all that mattered at this moment was the now. This present cruel dream that I would hold onto for as long as I possibly could. As I moved, he moved, Brick it seemed had finally broken out of his stunned stupor. 

_With grace._

He rose abruptly, almost knocking me off balance but quickly set me back to rights. As we clutched each other, as his mouth tasted mine, we clung like, irony- he clung to me as if his world would end the moment he let go. 

But I wasn't ready for this dream to end. Not yet. No! No! 

"I'm not letting you go." I panted. 

"You don't have to." He rasped back. "I'm right here, I'm never leaving you again." 

I bit my lip. 

_But most of all…_

"Brick" I whispered but it was happening. I could feel the world starting to come undone around me. Not yet! No, no no! This was my dream! This was my punishment! Did I not have any power in this at all. "But I can't hold for much longer." My voice cracked. 

"I got you Babe… let go." 

_No._

I only shook my head and clutched him tighter. The tears silently poured down my cheeks. No. No. No. 

"Blossom, let go…. I'll catch you. I'll always catch you, just let go Babe." 

My nails dug into his skin. I shook my head. 

"I'm not… losing you." The whimper escaped my mouth. "Not again. Don't…. Don't leave me again….please." 

"I won't, Blossom I'm here, I'm not leaving you." 

"P-Promise?" 

"I promise." 

_With calm gracious dignity._

Fine then… if this was it. If this was my fate, my decision. Heaven or hell… then… then… 

_"What do you want Blossom?"_

I choose hell. 

"… love me." I finally breathed. "Love me Brick!" And I threw my head back as he thrust one more time, we clamped onto each other and the world spun in a circle practically, the lights flickered in my eyes and my breath caught and froze: every sound was louder… every sucked in breath, and the rapid beating of my heart… and his… as we both slumped over at the same time. My head felt heavy on his shoulder. I still clutched his back with all my strength and finally dislodged the nails that had likely cut deep into his skin. 

But I squeezed my eyes shut as my heart beat steadied, slowed even to a calm muted beat. 

Any minute now. Any minute now I knew… as soon as my eyes opened… he'd be gone. 

And I'd be alone. 

This last mercy, pity...or perhaps it was yet the cruelest kind of punishment imaginable was nonetheless… not something I wanted to give up yet. 

As long as I sat here. Limbs entwined, I could hear his heartbeat, feel the warm breath tickle my skin. His thumb traced my bottom lip, slid to my upper, and then moved across my face. Had he realized it too… the inevitable parting we would soon face lost into the void of eternity, too big and vast for us to ever possibly find each other again… was he doing the same as me, memorizing every part of me to his touch… I could imagine his face clear as day just then, the steady serious gaze and the determined line of his chiseled jaw, marked with the faint dots of freckles that dusted his nose and just a few spots underneath his chin. I loved those freckles. All of them; he despised them, thought they made him look as he called it "geeky". 

I liked his goofy geek self. The freckles only added to his charm-. 

My thoughts were interupted when he was suddenly atop me and nudged my legs open again with his knee. I sucked in a breath but kept my eyes tightly closed. 

"Me next." He murmured and our lips met again. "Look at me." 

_No. Then I'll wake up._

"Blossom, look at me. Let me see your eyes, please" 

_I don't want to go to Eternity alone. I'm not going._

"Please Babe, please- I have to know this is real. I have to. I can't…" his voice hitched and his brow came to rest on mine. "just look at me … once. Just once. Let me know this is real. That for once… I'm not about to just fucking wake up."

_Badum. Badum._

What? Wait… my breath caught. Was this a trick… a devious ploy to make me end my own dream… but what if it wasn't… what if this was… as he claimed… _real._

Timidly, I finally let my eyes reopen. But instead of the rush of cold empty air I was expecting, I was met with a hard yet warn body… a living… breathing… _alive_ … 

"... Brick?" My voice was shakier this time. "This… you… this is all-?" 

He seized my face and began kissing it over and over. "yeah, yeah Babe it is… it is, it's real." He choked on the word. "It's fucking _real."_

"I'm not dreaming?" I breathed. 

He shook his head. "no, no Blossom you're not… unless I fucking am. Again. Like I do every fucking night." 

Now the tears began and this time they couldn't stop but he made quick work of them, kissing each teardrop away, just like I'd burn the feeling of every freckle onto my lips. 

"You're here. You're actually here." I sobbed out.

"I am. Fuck Babe I am. We both are." 

"What happened!" I demanded. "Brick they told me you were-!" 

His grip tightened. "... I would have been but I'm not." 

"How?" 

"... I just…. Survived it." 

Yes. Yes he had. But… that irritating nagging feeling returned. As much as I tried to shoo it away… it yet persisted. 

"But never mind that, we'll talk about all that later…about everything… right now…" Brick cupped my face. "It's just us." 

This time instead of passionate desperation it was a war of conflicting yet congruent emotions. Anger canceled out the sadness from The jubilant joy and ecstasy from underneath the uncertainty. I didn't care. I was damned for it but at that moment I just didn't _care!_

He had survived. Bellum had been wrong. He'd survived.

It was….a miracle and I didn't usually believe in miracles. That nagging feeling again was knocking on the door but I shut it down cold. 

_Not now. Not ever. Never again._

His knee brushed my legs open , and like two magnets we merged again...and again… he was insatiable, I was insatiable how long we simply made love I didn't know,it could have been minutes, hours, for all I knew it was days: or maybe time had just stopped passing… maybe there was no time. Maybe it didn't matter. Maybe I should stop thinking philosophically and just let my love make me feel whole again when for all this time I'd been an empty husk.

But now Brick filled me again, both literally... and figuratively. I was awake when before this I had simply been conscious. I was warm again when before I'd been cold. For once I couldn't give a flying fuck about my duty. 

No, at that moment I knew I was damned indeed but I just didn't _care._

Finally however he collapsed backwards and I fell over his chest. He drew the blanket up and I gripped him tighter. 

But soon enough...that sensual haze began to dissipate however and reality began to seep into my warm hideaway- briefly but… lingering nonetheless. He was engrossed with my hair and the back of my neck, as I stated at the darkness...of these...unfamiliar walls. 

_Something's off._

"Brick… you never answered my question… how did you survive a six to one gunfight? A'Xed?" 

His grip tightened. 

"You can't stop a good thing babe." He murmured. "Does it matter?"

I should have ignored it. Ignored that nagging feeling creeping in my head, but I turned to face him anyway. 

"Brick… what happened?" 

His eyes glowed faintly in the darkness but they were wide. Big and… afraid. 

_Badum._

He sat up and so did I. He was tapping his fingers on the sheets. A nervous habit, that tapping, I'd noticed it long ago. 

"Brick. What's wrong?" 

He averted his gaze. 

"Blossom… there's something I need to… tell you-."

**_BOOOOOM_ **

I shrieked and grabbed the bed frame and Brick shot up, naked as could be, bolted to the window and slammed the curtains shut. That shaking had been horrific. 

We stared at each other in a stunned silence...before I finally stepped out of bed too, the blanket trailed after me like a heavy robe of it's own. 

"Brick… what's going on?" 

The look that was turned upon me then was a look I would never forget. In those crimson irises I saw something I never… ever in any way thought...I would ever see in my Rowdyruff Boy: 

Fear. 

"Don't ask me that Blossom." He swallowed hard. 

_Badum. Badum._

The chill was near instant that crawled through my skin before I found myself… looking around this...strangely… opulent looking room. 

"... Where are we?" I frowned. 

"My place." He answered immediately but my brows furrowed, no...that wasn't right: Brick's apartment in Townsville was small but cozy. A bottom floor little hideaway that I had yet managed to figure out what's to make it filled with light and yes the wifi had unfortunately been _terrible_ but no worries, Brick had so many DVDs that who needed cable or streaming! 

It had been our quiet little haven. 

But this… this place. Like being in a daze I began to walk the airy… large room, Brick threw on a robe before he opened the door and taking my suddenly icy hand, led me through into a large, open...but sparse space. My brows furrowed again. 

"Do you like it?" He murmured. "It's unfurnished I know-! But…" again he continued to lead the way. "I didn't want to make any decisions without your input you know? God knows your tastes are better than mine. I mean… you insisted I get a real couch." 

"... One can't sit on milk crates forever." I whispered back. "But… how?" I was near lost for words. "Honey how can you even afford this!? This looks like… like that penthouse we saw on that TV show- you know the top floor luxury penthouse from that…" his look was chilling. "... One famous architect.." 

His eyes never left me. "Because it is." 

_Badum. Badum._

"... What?" 

_Badum. Badum._

Again he took my cold hands. 

"I couldn't lose you." _Badum._ "Not again." 

"You never lost me." 

The kiss he pressed on my knuckles seemed...oddly chilled as well. "It was never going to stop... _they_ were never going to stop Babe. My brothers and I were more than just mere outcasts… pariahs…" his grip tightened. "no, to Townsville we were subhuman… _pests_ to be… _exterminated."_

"... That never would have happened-!" 

"But it did. Even leaving the city wasn't enough they still hunted us down… it didn't matter. They wanted us dead…so they had us hunted down and _exterminated."_

The chill only grew. 

"And they were right… what kind of life could I have given you?" 

"A life of life. Love and true happiness. Life with a man who loved me… and who I loved back. I loved him with all my heart and my soul and I still do. They can't...take what we have… _away_ Brick. It's deeper than that. I don't care what others think or even thought and neither should you-!" 

"Except you should have! You deserved the goddamn world Blossom Utonium! Fuck, you really _do_ deserve the fucking moon but no lasso I ever threw would reach far enough!" He snarled and threw his hands up. "You deserved everything and I could give you _nothing!"_

"Except love." 

"Love doesn't pay the bills Babe." 

"We had each other! Our family! Our friends! Our… our fucking Ivy league degrees! Do those count as nothing too!?!" 

"Not in a world that would be set against you. Against the both of us…. I'm sorry Blossom… I did what I had to do." 

"I know that, I'm the one who told you to run! I… I knew you'd be back… I knew it. They all told me otherwise but-." 

"Bellum nearly succeeded. I'll give her that… she came close." He mumbled. 

"... I knew it." I threw my hands up. " I knew it. I knew it was her! I knew it! I knew it!" I stamped my foot on the pristine wood. "Bitch… fucking _BITCH!"_

_SLAM_

My hand went from cold...to hot and the pain was immediate- wait… what? How had? I'd broken harder walls with barely a slap!? Huh!? What-!?!? 

"... My powers…" I whispered and held my throbbing, quickly bruising fist up. "Brick… Brick why are my powers not-!?" 

A'X never lasted this long! Yes I'd had a cocktail of the drug pumped in my body for weeks now but- but-! 

He took hold of my hands again and pressed a kiss on the throbbing bruise. 

"I couldn't fight back then but… now it's different and I'm going to give you the world." Brick's eyes glowed faintly again as his lip curled… but not… not in the same way… I was used to. That smile… something was off… again my eyes flitted around this...opulent apartment. He released me and turned on his heel to head back to that...bedroom? But… what was this? And what had that shaking… that explosion been?? What was going on??? 

_Badum. Badum._

Something cold… and heavy touched my neck. It was the diamond necklace from before. 

"You deserve jewels like this… and I'm going to give them to you." 

He turned me round.

"I'm going to give you every diamond in the world Blossom. Every... fucking... one." 

"D-Diamonds? What?" 

"If you don't like diamonds I'll get you rubies, or emeralds or sapphires, amethysts or pearls… or all of them. It's up to you, e-everything is up to you, because everything I do is going to be for you." Again he took my hands. 

My head was spinning. He was making no sense! None! None of this made any-!? And why was his voice shaking?? 

**_BOOOOOM_ **

This time the jolt was so bad I would have fallen over had it not been for his reflexes but… where… where was my X!? What the hell was going on!?!? 

That had sounded close, whatever it was… wherever it… he grit his teeth and pulled me closer. He was almost shaking and I hugged him back, as the shaking only intensified. 

"Blossom, honey, it's going to be okay, I have this, it just… not everything went according to plan but it's fine… I promise, everything's going to be _fine."_

But that red hazy light wasn't coming from him… no that wasn't the soft warm light I loved so much. This was a cold scalding red that filled the room suddenly even through the tightly shuttered window and balcony. 

_Badum. Badum._

I began to turn but he held me tighter. 

"Babe don't." 

_Badum. Badum._

"Brick, let go." 

The shaking worsened but nevertheless he did as I asked. Every step on the cool wood was like an icy wake up call. I heard him quietly moving behind me while I headed for the balcony door. 

_Badum_

_Badum._

_Badum.._

"Brick… what did you do?" I finally asked quietly with my hand on the knob. 

"…. What I had to." He whispered as I opened the door. 

It was burning.

Townsville was… _burning._

My heart stopped. My mouth opened but nothing came out, I took two quick steps back and fell into something hard. 

My hands crawled to my mouth, but I still couldn't… I still couldn't scream. 

I just watched… in a dumb terror… as my city… burned. 

"I had to Blossom… God forgive me… but I had to." His voice broke. 

_Badum. Badumbadumbadumbadumbadum_

The laugh was loud, echoing all around us and booming and… my knees failed, he caught me as we both fell back on the balcony floor. 

Looking straight up that menacing….Demonic _sneering_ grin looming down at us… at _me_ ….from the blood red sky above. 

And it was only then… only then… that I finally screamed. 

Mercifully… everything soon went to black. 

_We're here to fight crime!_

_That's what we do!_

_Duh!_

**_I had to…_ **

**_Forgive me Blossom…_ **

**_F-Forgive me._ **

-o-o-o-

**_Brick_ **

That… had been a shitshow the like I was never in a million years in any reality ever going to be forgiven for. 

No wonder she'd fainted from pure mortification. I was honestly the worst piece of shit on this godforsaken earth. 

I put my head down in my arm by her side. Fuck...my fucking… shit show of a life right now. 

I swear, the _only_ good thing about that… _travesty_ of a farce was finally free of _her_ at least. Oh I had known _all about_ Princess Morebucks' little shit idea because the second you got booze in her she'd be singing anything you damned wanted out of her. The fact she was a member of the Imperial Council was a security risk all on it's own. 

Obviously, the "Great Lord" or whatever got a fucking hoot out of it so we were all stuck. 

Thank God… at least this last little pathetic attempt had failed so miserably that she was apparently now the laughingstock of the fucking Snake Pit. 

_Chirp Chirp BITCH._

Served her right. Terrorizing my fianceé like that. This was a just retribution for all the hell she’d put Blossom through… Part of me almost wished I could have stayed a bit longer if just to shove her complete and total defeat in her wretched face. 

At least we were free of her. Hell if she didn’t start behaving herself… then my wife…. Would have the power to banish the bitch. A wedding request even- surely “His Lordship” would love another grandiose overdramatic gesture: And what better than the total removal of the witch who had caused the bride so much hell! What I say??? 

Heh heh… heh… heh… oh I was a dead man as soon as she woke up.

It'd been the only way to keep the drama "interesting" : a grand fucking season finale. It should have been simple: sheer utter humiliation for us both and then we get to go home! Simple! 

… but instead all I'd gotten us was a one way ticket to Hell aka the Snake Pit. 

Brilliant Brick… _brilliant_ how's that Ivy league doing for ya? 

She lay still on the bed- I hated this room, no offense to Mama of course: Its sheer…opulence was… cringe inducing- but it had a bed and a very guarded door. I’d have much preferred her to recover in peace… versus being hounded by the vultures. Now that her status had more or less in five minutes been “changed”- my “pet” no more now Blossom was my fiancée… their future _queen._

They’d be practically falling over her now. Tch. Fake bastards. 

At least the culprit was easy enough to find- no wonder she’d swooned. A fucking corset. How the fuck was I supposed to have known it was Versailles dress up day in Him land! 

I'd much preferred the first outfit. I was human… and my fiancée… was drop dead gorgeous…. Breathtaking…in that sophisticated red ensemble which was designed to cinch and pinch in all the right places but… apparently that had been… a very bad idea. 

Score one for Brick… this is why I needed to stay away from fashion. My choices were always terrible sooner or later. 

But a _corset?_ A fucking _corset_?? What was this-!? The 1700s!?!? …. Never mind. 

Mother had sheepishly said it had been laced as loosely as she could get away with and then I'd gotten whacked on the head and called an idiot. And scolded mercilessly for almost ten minutes about decent hair...care of all things. 

So that was one. 

Butch had punched my shoulder and told me I was a dumbass as he'd quickly ripped up all the blankets… including the fitted sheet and tucked them around Blossom like a cocoon

There was two. 

Boomer had shaken his head as he fixed Blossom's pillow and given me his usual empty stare. 

"That wasn't very smart Brick." 

And….that was three. 

So it was Blossom's privilege obviously to murder me. Fair. I deserved it. 

Her head must have been killing her. She hated having her hair up that much, it was too fucking heavy on a _good_ day. She'd normally just braid it or shove in a twist at the nape of her neck like anyone _sensible_ would do with hair that went past your fucking ankles(!!) but nope- God forbid: oh no, instead my Blossom had to endure her hair being piled up in some big ass… I didn't even know what shape this was, but it looked uncomfortable! 

I'd lost count after a hundred of these long pins I was taking out of her goddamn skull, Mother had managed to topple the height down in one gesture but it was still a mess; and sorry but the corset or whatever was yet another casualty of the Snake Pit. I'd ripped it clean open as she'd taken one long gasping breath before she'd been out again. 

Fucking…. Hell why the fuck did women willingly torture themselves for so long with these things!? 

At least Butch and Boomer had gotten the message and left us alone, Butch hollaring for food and Boomer… just kind of going off to do Boomer things: I had no fucking idea what the fuck even was going on anymore? 

Mother had returned to the great hall. She'd give us until the grand banquet and celebration tonight. 

My engagement….gala apparently. 

Never say Him didn't work fast. 

He'd have the theme for tonight planned soon. Apparently Versailles was boring now, seeing Blossom's lovely hair flying free as she'd toppled over had given Him such ideas! 

It made me sick. So sick just… thinking about it. What the fuck...were we going to do? 

Her chest rose up and down- she’d awoken a few times since her fainting spell but then after a few moments of coherence had fallen into another deep sleep I couldn’t bear to wake her from. 

She looked… peaceful. A little smile graced her petal lips- and I’d begun playing idly with her fingers- the ring that was gracing her finger was so… ugh. It had been a spur of the moment… decision. I’d had no choice- Id had to act before the fucking fickle as shit “Great Lord” was convinced to start yet _another_ drama for its sick entertainment. 

I hadn’t wanted to use this wretched thing… but Him had insisted on choosing it himself. But this garish… nightmare that marred her finger… fucking hell! It had slipped on with barely an effort, it was so damn big, and garish and… fuck… just… _fuck._

I couldn't help but remember the long hours…. The almost endless overtime I had gathered up to finally save up enough money to buy her her actual ring. The ring she kept safe in that golden locket, between two thin strands of raven and gold hair she'd found in a _hairbrush_ she'd been almost in tears about when she'd found it. It had ended up in one of the boxes of her things the boys had brought back with them after… 

_Take care of her Brick._

_We trust you Brick._

My eyes squeezed shut and I patted her hand. 

It had still been a spur of the moment, near desperate decision that could have backfired horribly…and that was yet another reason I hated this place. It made no coherent sense- forever dictated by the whims of an insane creature who saw humans as nothing but _play things_ : Toys: The theatrics of rulership were what interested it- the grand parties, fine clothes, jewels, furs: 

I was the one left doing the actual _boring_ part of leadership: I was still the so called “leader” and the “heir”- ugh that title made me sick- but my brothers more or less ruled with me. 

And so did she- her natural grace, calm air and well trained diplomatic veneer made her an ideal partner: the perfect… commander and leader. Not that anyone had known before this- but… maybe now… 

Our fingers laced and a tiny sigh escaped her before those dazzling eyes I so adored fluttered open. She was confused- She likely didn’t remember anything from when she’d woken up before from her fainting spell- it had only been at most for a few seconds before she’d fallen right back asleep. 

“Brick?” Her voice was thick with sleep still but she tried to sit up. 

“Easy Babe- you’ve had a long day.” Her eyes narrowed, as she rubbed them irritably. 

“Where are we… are we still-?” Her eyes widened, “Oh Dear God I fainted at court.” She moaned and buried her face in her hands. “Well I’m sure that was the entertainment of the evening…” She grumbled. 

“Actually… according to Mother apparently Morebucks' little temper tantrum has everyone's attention at the moment.” I could help the grin that curled on my face at that- she blinked again- and continued rubbing her eyes- and then paused. She slowly lifted her hand to her eye level. I stiffened. 

She was terrifyingly silent as she gazed at the ring. 

“Babe… Blossom… I know it was… sudden but… I… I didn’t want to let that witch put any more ideas in-.” She put her other hand up and I closed my mouth. 

“I take it the Great Lord chose this." 

I grimaced but nodded. "He insisted. 

Blossom only nodded, disturbingly calmly. Oh I was a dead man. 

"So that's it then. It's finally over and done with?" She cocked her head to the side. "We can finally get married. No doubt He has plans for my wedding ensemble as well " she said curtly, I couldn't help but flinch. 

"You'll choose your own gown-!" 

"No I won't. It'll be the Demon Lord's final decision just like this" she wiggled the ring with a cool smile. "Just like everything." She sighed. 

"Babe you don't have to wear that, here, it's too big we'll tell Him it fell off and got flushed down the toilet when you were puking or something-." 

Her hand closed over it. “You will do no such thing.” She murmured. "He'll get angry." 

"You hate it." 

"I also hate my hair." She said dryly.

".. touché." I muttered. "So you don't want a new one?" Oh I'd really done it this time she was being way too… quiet. "Babe, you'll have the pick of the treasury-." 

_Click._

The glint of yellow gold and white twinkled briefly before being swallowed by the looming ruby. She smiled brightly. 

"There. Perfect." She wiggled her hand. "Out of sight, out of mind and now I get to wear it out in _public,_ and wear it _every_ day." She giggled. 

I just blinked. No really what was I supposed to say to that? 

"Uh… yeah, Babe sure, but uh… You don’t want a new one?” I cleared my throat. "It's…. Kind of...small." 

Pathetic actually but it was all I could afford back then. I know her enthusiasm had been faked politeness at best back then. I'd been hell bent on replacing it as soon as we got to… well out of California basically. 

“No.” she said curtly. 

Of course she didn’t… I’d more or less taken _another_ choice from her. She likely didn’t want any reminder that once again she was being forced to perform in yet another fucking drama to entertain the sadistic Demon’s fancies. 

“I’m… sorry Blossom.” She was the one to stiffen this time. “I…panicked. I didn't want that _thing_ getting any ideas!” 

_Because I’m a coward._

The silence dragged on. 

“You… don’t want to marry me then?” Her voice was small. My eyes widened. 

“W-What!? Of course I do!” 

“Then why are you apologizing… making excuses?” She was still clutching her hand with the ring. With both rings. 

“Because… I sprung it on you! I gave you no warning- just…you… didn’t have a choice…again.” I mumbled. 

She snorted, “When do I _ever_ have a choice Brick. We’re both performing puppets- your brothers, the city- even the court as a whole- we live to be our Great Lord’s toys… living dolls- just like in my youth… we’re nothing but games to Him. He doesn’t understand humanity as a species… that we have free will… He just seeks to take that from us. This was a masquerade… another act in His drama… and He is the grand puppet master.” She whispered. 

“Blossom-.” 

“But…” She wrung the ring. “I… I refuse to give up control over my own strings… not yet… and I won’t let you either.” Her hands cupped my cheeks, “I won’t marry you in just another part of the theatre… I’ll only…. I’ll only marry you… if it’s what… you still want… of your own volition… not part of a performance.” She moved away from me and removed the ring to hold it up, “And… am I wrong in… my assumption… that you… do…?" 

I shook my head, “No. Of course not… you know I love you Blossom…” Our brows touched “I just didn’t… want to do it like… _that.”_

“You did what had to be done.” She set my hand on her stomach- still flat but… I felt a new warmth there all the same… maybe it was just in my head. Probably was just in my head. But… I felt it regardless. "So stop it with these constant apologies. Then we’ll have a problem Brick Jojo if you don't.” I flinched. She frowned. “Brick…” 

“Don’t Babe… I… I actually called that “thing”… _Father…_ I think I’m going to be sick-.” Her frowned deepened and she looked around the room warily. 

“We all have our scripts sweetheart.” She brushed my hair from my eyes. “Your father understands that…” 

“Hardly-He must be so fucking disappointed in me it’s not even-.” 

“You protect your brothers… you protect… me… and… you’ll do whatever you can to protect our baby.” Her arms folded around her stomach completely. She did have a glow to her… I’d always scoffed at shit like that- that pregnant women “glowed” but… she was… and she’d never been more beautiful. “ I don’t see how Mojo could possibly be disappointed in you…” 

“The mass murder for one.” I mumbled. She flinched. 

“… And how many of those… have you yourself committed?” 

There was a silence. “Just because I don’t pull the trigger doesn’t mean I’m not responsible for it Blossom.” 

“You’re fighting a war Brick.” she whispered and scooted over to me. “You don’t take pleasure in it do you? Is every soldier you command then a murderer? The men and women who fight for the “Great Lord” because they have no choice- they fight to feed their families and protect their homes.” I flinched. “And aren’t you doing the same thing?” Once again she put my hand against her stomach. “Him forces you to fight his battles… like tin soldiers… the resistance… is playing right into His playbook- just giving Him more and more sick entertainment.” 

“Blossom… you saw the numbers…” 

“And it could have been worse if you hadn’t been the one in charge… they fight with the same desperation as you Brick… for the exact same reasons… they won’t give up just like you can never stop… you’re just as trapped as them… only… your chains are made of gold…” She whispered into my neck, “You’d do anything to escape and fight with them…to pull the curtain on this… show once and for all. And Mojo knows that. Just like Butch knows that. Boomer knows that…” Our eyes met. “And _I_ know that…” 

Her lips were soft-but her grip on me was like steel: no matter how hard I tried to pull away she kept me there- just like she wouldn’t let me… go in everything else: She was my anchor... Her little figure would waft through my brain every time a battle raged… I had to survive… I had to get home to her… get home to her to find her in her little chair at the window... 

I had to. 

“You’re not mad at me then… for telling-." 

She stiffened then and her eyes averted but she kept my hand firmly in place. 

"I should be. I should be furious you told that creature before we were able to tell the family ourselves… but… Ima guessed within almost seconds of looking at me and apparently so did Boomer." 

_That_ admittedly took me by surprise. "Boomer?" I breathed. "Boomer _noticed?"_

She nodded, a shaky smile on her lips. "He's observent, he noticed… well this-." She patted my hand. "Do you know I… almost got the impression he was laughing at us trying to hide it in the first place." 

"He laughed??" 

"No… but I had a feeling he may have wanted to." 

There was a burning behind my eyes but I swallowed. 

"... So he is still in there." 

She nodded. "I think so. Truly I think so." Our grip tightened before she pulled me down and nuzzled into my neck with a little sigh. I clutched her close and sunk further into the askew sheets as we both lay on our sides facing each other- her brushing my cheek and my own hand making little circles in her stomach. 

Would it be a boy or girl I wondered. 

“I hope it’s a boy.” She whispered. I raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t want a girl?” She scooted closer to me. 

“It’s not a matter of wanting Brick… it’s just a little wish on my end. There’s a difference.” She yawned. “You want a girl?” 

“I’m… not sure- I don’t know how I’d… be with a little girl to be honest… I think I’d scare her.” 

“Nonsense… she’d know her daddy…” I froze. _Daddy…_ “What?” 

“…. I’m… going to be a Dad aren't I?” I murmured. She nodded. 

“Yes. And I’m going to be a-.” She froze then too. 

“Mommy.” I finished for her and her eyes grew round. 

“Oh…Oh my God…I…I am aren’t I?” She whispered. I was the one who nodded this time. Her head hit my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. “We’re going to be…. Parents." 

“Yeah…” My heart was pounding. Surely she could hear it. “Yeah Babe… we are….” She looked up at me- and her eyes were… shining. 

“Brick… I'm so happy." She murmured. "But I know it's wrong to be. With everything in this world… the way it is…but...our child… Brick we're having a baby and all I want to do is both laugh and cry." She sniffed. 

"Hormones already Babe?" Not the right time but she flicked my arm. 

"Hilarious. I suppose it is, now come and kiss your pregnant wife to be." She ordered. "My shoes were too tight and I'm going to be as big as a whale but you come anyway." 

I barked out a laugh. "anything you say Babe." 

The door suddenly pounded and she jumped away from me- old habits die hard. I wiped my face and cleared my throat, as she hastily pulled the blankets up but not before giving me a withering look. 

"Was ripping it in half really necessary?" 

"I mean you were unconscious."

"Mmhm, Brick Jojo I love you but you _are -_ how does one say- a boob man. You absolutely did it on purpose." 

"... Again you _were_ unconscious I only did what I had to as a good fiancé." She flicked my head before she stood up,

"Perv." She said fondly. "I'm going to go change, I'm pretty sure my old clothes must be in the closet." 

I nodded before I adjusted my shirt buttons but the minx smirked suddenly and pressed a long kiss on the side of my neck…. and effectively smeared that damn red lipstick all over the collar. 

"Just making sure the world gets the point." She sauntered away with a swing to her hips for good measure. 

Damn my wife was hot. 

Another pounding knock. I rolled my eyes. 

“Enter.” I controlled my voice as best as I could- I was quite good at that as I’d learned over the years. 

"Brick? You are alone?" My brother’s cold… quiet gaze centered on me. I felt an instinctive shudder run though me and God did I hate it- but that… empty look… just… there was something… unsettling about it that no matter how hard we both tried I knew Blossom also had the same initial reaction. Everyone reacted that way to him now… and I hated it. 

He didn’t mind of course. He didn’t even notice likely. 

He felt nothing. 

…. But yet he had noticed Blossom and I'd behavior. Noticed something even i hadn't…I held my hand up briefly to examine it. 

_“I never want to be hurt again. I never want to feel pain again. Make me invincible!”_

Boomer… Boomer you fool… 

"Y-Yeah she woke up, she's changing." 

"Oh, yes of course." 

And then it was silent again. God damn it. 

"You can sit?" 

"It's not proper for me to sit unless you're sitting as well." 

".... What?" 

"You're the High Prince, Sir, I'm below you in rank, I can't sit before you. You know that." 

"Right… of course." I sat back down on the bed and Boomer sunk down in the chair but immediately stood as Blossom opened the door again in a long silken robe. 

"I can't find it, so I hope Ima doesn't mind but this is the only thing I could find that doesn't look like it'll fall off me- oh! Hello Boomer."

“It’s good to see you’re awake Blossom. You had everyone concerned.” My blonde brother bowed and the chill in me grew at the sight. Blossom threw me a mystified look. 

“Did you want anything? Some water or something to eat?" Friendly. But empty. Like a robot. But nonetheless he moved to the chair near the bed when she joined me. 

"Oh, no, thank you. There’s no need Boomer I promise. Let’s just go home…” She looked at me, “The girls are likely going to be angry with me as it is.” I chuckled somewhat. Boomer blinked. 

“Your birds are going to be angry? How so? They’re animals.” 

“Birds like routine Boom. The girls have a set schedule… and we’re late with basically everything.” I explained quietly. 

"Yes, and little Blue is anxious as it is. So can we just call a car and go home." 

… fuck. 

"Oh, Blossom honey um-." 

"I'm sure there'll be a car later Blossom but you're tonight's honored guest." She jumped back startled. 

"What??" 

Boomer looked the most "confused" he could probably be. His eyes seemed slightly wider as he folded his arms. 

"The celebration of your engagement: you didn't hit your head when you fell did you? Should we call a doctor? Allow me to do so-." He whipped out his tablet. 

"No, no. No! No need um just… so soon? Don't these take days to plan?" 

"Well, yes usually but the Great Lord has long had plans for this event, it was merely-." His grip on the stylus tightened. "Certain _annoyances_ who kept delaying this foregone conclusion." He sniffed. 

"I take it you mean Morebucks'...." she muttered. 

He nodded. "Yes, her behavior was irritating and her constant delusions equally foolish and a waste of time for all of us. You were always going to marry Brick. Why she persisted in such a futile effort I don't know, it seems utterly idiotic." 

"Well she is pretty stupid." Blossom elbowed my side but Boomer was only tapping the screen before he turned it around. I saw nothing but a list of names… in different colors? Uh… 

"I took the liberty of examining most of Princess Morebucks’ inner circle- many of them have now been imprisoned for treason.” She froze. Boomer said simply. 

"What? Imprisoned? That's just being metaphorical….right?" I gave my brother a wary look. “What do you mean “’treason’?”

“Their behavior towards you is now treasonous. You’re engaged to the Heir apparent Blossom. My brother’s fiancée can't be derided in such a public setting. Any public insult towards you is more or less an insult to the crown. It's my job to make sure that kind of behavior is no longer tolerated." More tapping. "It's my duty as well as a _personal_ project I'll admit I've long been preparing for." 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Was every _tap_ another name destined for God only knew where. Fucking hell. Blossom looked utterly mortified. 

"B-Boomer, whole that's very… um sweet of you I don't want anyone in… prison for my sake." 

Boomer looked at her straight on, “You’ve always been known as my brother’s intended wife- it was just never official until now which was an effective loophole. Now however, that loophole has been closed and thus Butch and I can act in greater force if needed to protect your interests. Much as we protect Brick’s in his absence. It's not just for _your_ sake Blossom. It's the crown as well." 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

So simple. So… nonchalant. As if the fact he had more or less just thrown a good _majority_ most likely of the so called “court” into prison… was no big deal. 

“And... does… “Father…” know about this.” Ugh… that nauseous feeling crept up my stomach again as she squeezed my hand reassuringly. He continued working but shrugged (??) 

“Father has left us in charge of the running of the court and leaves it to our judgement. There are plenty who can be brought in to replace those who have vanished. We can also make sure they’re aware who to thank for their elevation and will gather round you versus Morebucks. Father did say you two will be coming to live here full time.” She flinched again and I tightened my grip. “You’ll be first lady of the court Blossom- you need your own entourage.” 

Boomer… needed to stop talking. She was looking positively green. He paused. 

“Have I upset you sister?” 

She bit her lip and shook her head slowly, “… no… No Boomer you’re…right of course… thank you…” She gripped my hand tighter but again… Boomer was unable to notice. 

"I have haven't I?" The voice was smaller. "My apologies. I would never want to upset you sister… or you Brick." 

Our hand grip tightened. "we know Boomer." Blossom threw him a smile. "And I'll admit… I guess… it'll be nice to not hear that stupid chirping anymore." 

I chuckled. "Oh that's the _first_ royal decree coming up Babe. Promise you _that."_

She giggled somewhat. "Yes, that would be nice." 

"Boomer you can get that documentation ready right? The wording and shit for my first decree." 

For a moment I saw blue in those irises and though his mouth remained a straight line, I almost saw a glint of good old Rowdyruff Mischief peek out regardless. 

"Within the hour sir. Shall I include anyone who's caught chirping in the presence of the Lady Blossom shall face extreme and just punishment. It's best to leave it vague I find. It makes them fear more." 

"Oh… yes. I see." She said faintly. 

Thankfully the door slammed open again and Butch came barrelling in. 

"SIS!!!" He was immediately at the side of the bed, Boomer casually sliding his chair back just in time as Butch skid to a stop: "holy shitholushit are you okay! You didn't hit your head didya- BecauseIknowBrickcaughtyoubutthathairlookedreallyheavyand-!" 

Again he was talking a mile a minute, and Blossom put her hands up. "Butch, Butch I'm fine, I'm fine, I just swooned, the corset was too tight." She soothed him as my brother sniffed loudly. 

“Okay… but when were ya gonna tell me you were preggers!? Seriously I’m hurt, Boom didn’t look surprised at all! You told him before me!? What gives! I'm the favorite!" he demanded indignantly and I almost smacked my own brow. Ugh. Here we go. The old rivalry. Blossom threw me a wry look under her eyelashes. 

Sure enough Boomer looked up from his work and while obviously not "irritated"... he closed his tablet case regardless and tapped his stylus. Once. Twice. 

“It was rather obvious- if you pay attention at all which obviously you don’t- our sister is now always shielding her stomach, and our brother is always on that side now which where it’s easiest to pull her to him if necessary stomach first- also they both touch it any chance they can- such as right now.” 

Hmm? Sure enough… my hand was indeed on her belly. Strange I hadn’t mean to put it there… She looked up at me somewhat amused. Butch buzzed his lips. 

“Yeah well… unlike you I ain’t some kind of creepy spy.” He muttered. 

“It’s my job to spy- I run the espionage sector remember?” Dry. Clipped. 

“… Yeah well cut it out of with us! We’re family man! It’s creepy!” 

“It’s only what you call "creepy" because you’re incredibly easy to read and this disconcerts you. Were you to learn a little self control and _discretion_ perhaps you wouldn't be so easy for me to "spy" as you call it. 

"Don't spy on me at all!" 

"It's hardly my fault you're easy to read." 

"No I ain't! 

_Giggle._

They looked up at the same time. 

“Boomer that wasn’t very nice.” She giggled again. 

“I was merely speaking the truth- where is the humor?” 

“It ain’t the truth! I’m not easy to-! God damn it Big Bro! Make him cut it out!” 

“I’m only doing my duty Brick- you should be scolding him for being remiss in his responsibilities actually- he’s been abusing his privileges to get extra food sent to him at all hours of the night- we’re on a meat shortage as it is right now- and yet he persists in ordering three or more hamburgers in a single night.” 

“W-What! I do- I’m a man damn it! Look at me! One ain’t going to cut it!” 

“Then you should ingest more vegetables.” 

“WHAT ARE YOU MY MOTHER!?” 

“I’m your brother- we have no biological mother. That doesn’t change the fact you should eat more vegetables.” 

He was crimson. “W-Why youuuuu- that’s it! Siiiiiiiis!" "Make him cut it out!” 

"Stop bothering her Butch. She's pregnant let her be." 

"I ain't bothering her!" 

“You are being rather loud.” 

“NO I AIN’T!” The room hook ominously when he stamped his foot and down went Mother’s many crystal vases in one ominous cascade of _cracks._

_CRASH_

“FUCK!” 

A blue streak zipped immediately and caught the ornate mirror hanging above us in mid fall while I had Blossom scooped in my arms. Butch’s face went pallid. The silence was piercing. 

“Case in point.” Boomer broke it finally and set the mirror down on the wall. “That was an antique. Mother will be displeased. Are you alright Blossom?” 

"I'm fine Boomer, thank you.” She was clutching her chest. “Brick, you can let go.” 

Yeah that wasn’t happening. She could stay right here. I liked that plan better. 

The shake went through the room again and Butch was on his knees. 

“Oh… Oh my God…. No… No, nononononoo- Blossom! Sis! I’m so sorry! Brick man! I… I… I just… he got me mad but but but but-!”His face crumbled and his face went in his monstrous hands. 

_Make me strong… I want to be the strongest ever! Make me strong!I never want to stop!_

A living tank. So strong… he really never did have to… stop. Even when he wanted to. 

And oh God he was crying…. no my brother was openly crying fuck my life were the doors closed- Boomer quickly shut it, at least he was aware enough to save our brother from _that_ kind of humiliation, God knows this court of vipers would find the sight of the locomotive “weeping” absolutely fucking hysterical. 

She hopped down immediately, and kneeled by his side. He shook his head frantically when she threw her arms around him 

“No, no stay away! I’ll hurt ya again!” 

But as always… Blossom didn’t. She wouldn’t. Boomer leaned against the door, keeping it sealed tight, he made no other move but I noticed his full weight was on that door, a faint blue aura around his fingers. 

“You won’t hurt me Butch.” 

“How do ya know!”

“Because I just do. Are you going to argue with me?” 

He sniffed loudly but wiped his eyes. “N-No. I know better.” 

“Damn right you do. But call it… the intuition of a pregnant woman, you raise no alarm bells.” She smiled and guided his hand to her stomach. He looked down at it with wide eyes while Boomer stiffened, but walked over somewhat mechanically as she waved him over too, he plopped down awkwardly, and held his hand up, she too guided it. “Neither of you do.” 

His shoulders heaved, Boomer closed his eyes but stiffly let his head rest on her shoulder in silence. 

I just stared… world’s best brother that I was, How could I help it, looking at the sorry states of my brothers…. one an emotionless shell of a man…who was more than aware of it… and the other a living weapon who was terrified of losing his humanity in general… 

She had no fear of Butch… despite one false move and he’d snap her like a twig. And she nonetheless for all his resignation- if he could still feel that in general- she would do everything to make Boomer still feel welcome- that he was part of a family. 

_Our_ family. 

It still survived because of her. 

_We_ survived… because of her. 

And that was why we would do _anything_ and everything to protect her from any threat. 

No matter what. 

She raised her hand to me now, beckoning me over and I didn’t hesitate, I joined the huddle on the ground. 

“I didn’t mean to Brick. Honest.” Butch whimpered. 

“I know Bro.” I did my best to calm him. 

“You hate me?” He whispered. 

“No, it was an accident. Nothing more.” 

“Rowdyruffs ever hate their fellow Rowdys anyway.” Boomer interupted before breaking away. “We have the Gala to prepare for, Blossom, this is your first formal presentation to the court. You must be ready for it.” 

She looked pale and slightly green, a mirror to me more than likely but she nodded. “Yes.” Her voice was faint. 

“You don’t have anything to worry about, neither of you. Boom and me got this, just show up and look pretty.” 

“...I don’t have anything to wear.” She whispered. “Brick, you said-!” Her panic was rising again. 

“I know what I said I was a fucking moron, just… Mama will have something, I’m sure…” 

As if on cue the door opened, and Mother checked for a moment at the door seeing the lot of us more or less huddled around Blossom on the floor. Her eyes flicked behind her, and she shifted the thick… material in her arms before shutting the door with her foot. 

“Did someone have another swooning spell? Brick after I specifically told you not to let her overexert herself.” She squeezed the bridge of her nose. “You really are hopeless, Blossom darling are you sure about this? Now really, think hard, you wouldn’t be the first bride to high tail it and run.” She chuckled somewhat. My cheeks burned. 

“I already gave her the option, it's not my fault she’s stubborn.” he threw me a smirk. 

“Mm. I’ve noticed, no wonder you two work so well, you cancel each other out most days- oh.. _God_ . Little Bird you did _not_ let that idiot near your hair _again!”_ She hurried over after throwing the purple...whatever it was at Butch who blinked down at it to grab her shoulders and hoist her off the floor to start fussing with her hair. “Look at this! Oh God don’t tell me you two- Brick Matthew Jojo what the hell did you do that corset! I said unstring it! Not RIP IT! Oh look at this disaster! We have two hours! What am I a miracle worker!???” 

“ooh, someone’s in trouble.”Butch snickered. 

“I heard that Butch Joseph!”He froze. “Hand me that gown!” 

“....This is a dress? It looks more like a tent.” 

_WHAP_

“Don’t you get sassy with _me_ just you wait until I get into that bathroom of yours! I’ve told you a million times if you want your pretty bird you need to take care of her properly no more cheap shampoo!” 

“She likes the way it smells!”

“Then buy her a new perfume! Oh look at these split ends, oh why me, if I had two _days_ maybe but oh God _forbid_ Brick Matthew calls on his mother unless he’s forced to! I give you two young people space and this is the thanks I get! Don’t you smile Missy! You’re in just as much trouble! Wait until I get done talking to your cooks! Hot sauce covered chocolate chip pancakes??? Oh I do _not_ think so!” 

HA! Blossom went pale, Butch continued holding up the truly… huge royal purple gown and… purple. 

…. purple. 

“ A gift.” Mother said shortly. “His Magnificence-.” She put a hand on her hip, “Sends this with his compliments to… the royal bride for her grand introduction to court… and your apparel is waiting in your chambers Brick where you are going to go right now so I can salvage the remains of your bride’s HAIR!” 

“....Ima it’s really not that bad-.” 

“Don’t you even try it Blossom Elizabeth. Now sit!”

“Yes ma’am.” She did so immediately. 

“Damn right yes Ma’am, no daughter of mine is going to look like a frump in this court of vipers, now you three- scoot!" 

“... Well what about asking for some help?” 

She paused, and I stiffened. Blossom folded her hands on her lap. “Well, Boomer mentioned I haave… need of an entourage correct?” She cleared her throat. “I think I saw someone…. earlier that might be a good… err fit?” 

“Oh? Like who?” 

“The blonde who Princess shoved away during her drunken tantrum, she was trying to stop her and Princess um…” She held up a fist. “I was concerned about her to be honest.” 

I was mystified but Boomer nodded. “Lady Julia Smith yes. Her face is swollen. I believe someone struck her.” 

“I thought so.” Blossom murmured. “Boomer, if you wouldn’t mind, please give her the option, do not order her, but if she wouldn’t mind coming to see me at some point I’d like to extend an invitation to come see me.” 

“Bloss! Julie Smith! As in the Smith family, that insane bunch of sycophants.” Butch yelped. “Seriously, that mother is a whole new definition of the word “kiss ass”. You know that brother of hers is a fucking psycho who hangs out with Ace of all people! Sis I don’t think-!”

Mother was however looking down at Blossom with… a sort of admiration. “Oho…. clever little bird. Everyone at court knows Julie Smith is Princess Morebucks’ little punching bag… She’ll be lost without her.” 

“I didn’t know that actually. I just would prefer someone not get hit in the face and then not receive medical treatment under my watch. So Boomer, if you would please.”

My brother opened his tablet once again and began tapping quickly. “Of course, at once.” 

“Thank you.” He bowed and retreated out. 

“Well at least she’ll know what the fuck she’s doing with a hairbrush. Alright you two, scoot! Outside! Including you Brick!”

One shove, and the door was closed. 

Butch and me awkwardly left standing out there. 

“Uh I’m the husband?” 

“Don’t even bother bro, you know Ma.”

We didn’t have much left to do, I sure didn’t want to go back into the Snake den and Butch was clearly in the same mindset so I just plopped on a couch while Butch-slowly- lowered himself on an arm chair. 

“Sis is bad enough, but if I break Ma’s chair she’ll kill me.” 

“ You know I put that together myself. We were proud of that one.” 

“Oh please you didn’t do shit, Bloss told me. You gave up after page two.” 

“There is no reason for a chair to have a five page instruction manual.” 

He snickered as the door opened again with a small  _ scratch _ \- Boom was back that fast? 

A very… short young woman creeping behind him and her face was a picture. Red rimmed eyes and a nice shiner that didn’t look like a fist so much as the bottom of a bottle. I grimaced, she studiously avoided looking at either of us but she curtsied deeply. 

“My Lords… Your Highness, um, I’m sorry if my prior behavior displeased you?”She looked genuinely confused but her face only got whiter when the door opened again and Blossom came walking out. She froze. 

“Dear...God. One of you get a doctor or something in here!” She yelped. “Please Julia, sit down, did you put ice on that-??? Um...” Boomer extended a handkerchief from his pocket and she immediately dunked it in one of the few remaining vases before pressing it to the still frozen young woman’s eye. 

“Blossom. Two hours.” Mom came out of the room but then paused. “Ouch… Lady Morebucks isn’t happy I take it.” 

She flinched but nodded. “I spoke out of turn.” She mumbled. “I shouldn't have interfered." 

"I see." She folded her arms. "Your makeup is done well enough. You'll do. Come with me. Blossom, let's go." 

"Huh?" 

"No time to explain, let's go chop chop!" 

And the door closed again. 

"I almost feel bad for her." 

"With a direct attack attempted on Lady Blossom, Morebucks' camp is quickly dissipating. Those left and not imprisoned will be flocking here." 

"We're not interested." I snapped. 

"Very well, she did ask for Lady Julia there." 

"That's different, she asked, she gets. Everyone else can I dunno-." I waved my hand. "The fuck is procedure here?" 

"We can start an application process but the two of you will be busy with preparations of your own. Moving your entire household-." 

"Don't...fucking remind me." 

Regardless Brick, According to my notes Lady Morebucks' had a household of almost sixty." Boomer intoned. 

"Good for her." I muttered. 

"I believe a good start for you two will be twice that number.

"The fuck are we going to do with a hundred people!?" 

"Actually it's more one hundred and sixteen. Give or take. Round perhaps to one hundred and twenty." He mused. 

"You're gonna find us a hundred and twenty people." I said baldly. "Seriously?" 

Boomer gave me his equivalent of a withering look. "To serve the Heir and apparent his wife directly, their future King and Queen. Brick, the applications will be endless but I will filter through them and find suitable applicants." 

"King?!" I hissed. 

" Do you think Father will stay in one place for long Brick? It's inevitable." 

The room chilled. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

".... king?" I whispered. 

_Protect our sister Brick…_

_We trusted you… Brick._

_We believed in you….Brick._

_Brick…_

_Brick…_

_Brick…_

Butch whistled quietly to himself. "Then you better go put on your royal duds Brick." He snickered. 

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" 

"Who me? Nahhhhhh. You look great in the oversized blanket and pretty crown." 

"Oh hardy har har! I hate that fucking thing." 

"It's a symbol of royal authority Brick." 

"It sticks in my head and I trip!" 

"Then don't put it on so haphazardly and don't trip." He swiped back his tablet. "Butch, you'll be expected to be in your own regalia as we." 

"What?? Aw c'mon man!!" 

"Boo fucking hoo." 

"Asshole. King of the assholes is what you are!" 

"The more you complain the less time we all have to prepare. Get moving Butch." Boomer droned. 

"Who you to order me around!? I'm older than you!" 

"Then perhaps start acting it." He gave a bow in my direction. "I'll begin the filtering process tonight at the Gala, you and Blossom have nothing to worry over, Butch and I will handle everything." 

"I mean do I have to?" 

"Yes Butch. You have to. Now we have to go. Brick you too. It's safe, Mother's rooms are safe." 

_Protect our sister Brick…_

_We trusted you… Brick._

_We believed in you….Brick._

_Brick…_

_Brick…_

_Brick…_

_Fly Red eagle... Fly and get the little Birdy out of here!_

_And don't look back._

**_We believe in you Brick._ **

... Yeah Buttercup... And I'd done just a great job too. Red eagle huh? 

More like a red feathered... Lame ass duck. 

_-o-o-o-_

_Fighting crime… trying to save the world… now they come just in time…._

I sang it softly under my breath as I worked quickly and efficiently. That big fancy party was going on and it was so gross. So… not nice. 

It made everyone so… angry so I just kept singing. I had the prettiest voice, I wasn't the prettiest… but I had the nicest voice and that was just as good. 

_"_ **_Bzzzch. Sugar? Come in sugar?"_ **

I hated being interupted. It was beyond rude! They knew this type of masterpiece took time! 

" Sugar here. Over." 

_"_ **_Radar is picking up royal guard heading to your area; we can't risk it Better head back."_ **

I pouted. It wasn't done yet! 

**One is a prisoner.**

"I'm not done." 

Hmm, now where was I…. Oh! Yes. 

**One is a fighter.**

_Now they come just in tiiiiiiiiime_ …. 

" **_General says to come now, no argument Sugar."_ **

Again I pouted. " But this is my best yet Mitch. It's _perfect."_

The words were vibrant and big and no one could miss them! No one! That'd be enough to make the Royal court start worrying…. At least that's what she'd told me… but… I still didn't get it. This was a message of hope… but? 

**_"C'mon Sugar before she's after both our hides! Bubbles c'mon, just finish up so we can go back to base!"_ **

I sighed before I shook the can listlessly and added the final badly scrawled line. 

**One is a survivor.**

It was just a piece of propaganda designed to freak the royal army out. 

Momma Bellum had said so. 

But….

**One is a prisoner. One is a fighter. One is a survivor.**

_They come just in time…._

With a sigh then I swung my bag over my shoulder, tossed the can into a trash can and lit a match. 

_"_ The Power….puff Girls." I finished my song quietly to the flames, different colors floating listlessly in the smoke.   
  


Pink....green...and blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Part III: Three Perfect Lies 
> 
> As another authors note: I have been imagining Mama Ima / Sedusa as having the voice of Elizabeth Maxwell aka " Urbosa" from " Breath of the Wild" and " Age of Calamity"


End file.
